KittyCATtastrophe
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: While walking home Hinata saves a white violet eyed kitten who leads her to six more balls of fluff. So what is a kind hearted Hyuuga to do...while take them home of course. if you like cruel humor or random Tobi-ness then read this story.possible pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty CAT-tastrophe **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Maru-chan) Hi well this is my second fan fiction so I'll take any type of constructive criticism so flames are acceptable. Not that I'll listen to them I shall laugh at them then pick myself up off the floor wipe the tears away and write some more. Well anyways this story was something divulged by boredom and way too much free time and lack of cable (whaaa) I think it's going to be a Hinata x Hidan thing but I'm not sure yet we'll find out in later chapters. So if you don't like the idea of Hinata possible being with Hidan, the Akatsuki being turned into kitties, or the way Hinata stutters don't read this. I warned you, so now to the story.**

**Maru) I sadly do not own the beauty that is Naruto if I did I would be extremely happy (pouts then gets over it)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata walked down the street's of Konaha her eyes down cast looking at the ground before her feet her backpack hung on her left shoulder making her lean a little in that direction. As she walked she thought about her team and how they always protected her and put themselves in danger to keep her safe. Sighing she glanced up from her feet to see two boys dart into an ally chasing a tiny white blur as Hinata got closer to the ally she hard small faint hisses. Running to the opening of the dank ally she saw the two boys standing in front of a small kitten then she saw that both boys where holding sticks and one was even holding a rock. Then the boy with chocolate colored hair threw the rock at the kitten and Hinata hear a small snap and the kitten yowled in pain as the tiny bone in its front leg snapped. Then something snapped in the lavender haired girl she walked up to the two boys grabbing the one who threw the rock and spun him around. The other boy turned to face the white eyed Hyuuga and the smirk on his face dropped when he saw the glare she was giving them.

"Why did you throw that rock at that kitten?" she growled looking at the chocolate haired youth (She's mad that's why there is no stutter)

"It's just a stupid cat why do you care?" the other boy asked pointing at the kitten with his stick.

"It doesn't matter it's another living creature and you have no right to hurt it now both of you get out of my sight before I turn you into Lady Tsunade?" she hissed stepping aside to let the boys pass " And give me those" she said yanking th sticks from the two boys as they ran from the ally.

Looking back to where the kitten was Hinata saw it was limping toward an abandon building Hinata walked after the little white kitten. Her kind hearted nature told her she needed to take the little thing home and help it that was the least she could do, protect that little kitten. The kitten squeezed through a small hole in the bottom of a door and she pushed on it when it wouldn't open she stepped back and gave it a quick kick. Stepping into the building she looked around, the boarded up windows let in enough light so she could see; clenching the bottom of her jacket she called softly.

"H-here Ki-kitty k-kitty where a-are y-you"?" she called into the shadows, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something soft brush against her ankle. Looking down she saw a kitten but not her kitten this was a small tabby looking up at her with bright brown eyes then she noticed only one of its eyes was open the other was closed.

"H-hello there li-little k-kitty can y-you take m-me to the whi-white kitten?" she asked feeling kind of silly asking a kitten for help but to her shock the tabby meowed and trotted off stopping to make sure she was following. Following the kitten it walked around some crates and came to a stop looking back at her it meowed again then started off again. Climbing over some old rope the tabby turned and meowed at her and disappeared behind the rope when Hinata got to the rope she saw not two kittens but seven! Looking at the seven sets of eyes staring up at her she smiled at the little balls of fluff then spotted the white kitten behind the others.

"T-there you a-are" she said reaching for the kitten but stopped when the others hissed at her and the little white kitten clawed her fingers. "Ow t-that hurt" she said sticking her bleeding finger in her mouth "I j-just wa-wanted to hel-help you ple-please let me" she said looking at the kittens then the orange tabby jumped into her lap and looked up at her and meowed.

Sitting in front of the pile of rope Hinata decided she'd let the kittens come to her as she waited she absentmindedly petted the tabby on her lap. Then she felt another pressure on he leg and looked down to see a blonde kitten crawl onto her followed by a ginger colored kitten, then an Oreo looking one, after it was a blue kitten Hinata cocked her head at it's odd color. That only left the black kitten and Hinata's hurt white kitten looking at the five kittens on her lap Hinata giggled as they fought the tabby over who was going to get the attention of her petting. Then she saw the black kitten walk to the edge of the rope pile and look at her its black eyes seemed to glow red for a moment before it too hopped into her lap.

Sighing that she finally had the acceptance of six of the seven kittens she looked at them "I g-guess I'll t-take you all ho-home with me I c-can't j-just le-leave you" she said dropping her pack from her shoulder she pulled her books out of it and reached for one of the kittens the ginger kitten to be exact but as she went to pick it up she was rewarded with another scratch on the palm of her hand. Pulling her hand back she saw the black kitten glare at the ginger '_wait was that a glare yep defiantly' _she thought before it butted the palm of her hand with its silky head.

Smiling she picked up the black kitten then placed it in her pack and lowered her hand for another kitten as the blonde walked over, she repeated this process with the other four. Zipping he pack half way closed she picked her books up and held them under one arm then she reached out and scooped up the injured white kitten much to it dislike. Holding the kitten to her chest as to not drop it in all of it's squirming she walked out of the building and into the ally and back onto the streets of Konaha.

As she walked she looked down at the white kitten and noticed three thing one its leg was definitely broken two it had something wrapped around its neck and three it had the prettiest violet eyes. Walking to her apartment she shifted the books under her arm and the kitten to that arm as well, digging around in her pocket she pulled a key out and opened the door walking in she shut it with her foot.

Hinata no longer lived in the Hyuuga compound and she was no longer the heiress to the Hyuuga clan her little sister Hanabi was, her father had told Hinata she was too weak to run the clan. So now Hinata could love whoever she wanted now all she had to do was get his attention and that was not going to be easy the boy was as dense as a rock and about as smart as one too. Nonetheless Hinata loved Naruto but was too shy to speak to him and she stuttered like crazy whenever he was around her. Setting on her living room floor after tossing her books on the couch she set the white kitten in her lap and set her backpack in front of her unzipping it she was greeted by the little tabby. Tipping her pack onto its side the six kittens tumbled out and onto the floor in a mass of furry limbs and odd colors. As the kittens sat in front of Hinata she got a good look at them there was the blue kitten with black eyes her brow furrowed at the idea of someone dyeing a kitten blue but she had seen stranger things.

Then there was the black and white kitten it looked like someone split it down the middle and it had golden eyes then the ginger kitten that was a normal cat color but its eyes gave her the creeps they where a neon green and pupil less. Then a blonde kitten with blue eyes after the blonde was the sociable tabby with its one big brown eye, the emo black kitten with black- red eyes and finally the white kitten with pretty violet eyes. As Hinata looked at her group of oddly color kittens she couldn't help but to think that they needed her they where just innocent little babies someone dumped on the street the though made her blood boil. Feeling tiny paws on her knee she looked down and saw the tabby looking up at her, grinning she noticed that her kittens needed bathes badly.

She scooped the white kitten into her arms again and walked down the hall and returned with a clothes basket setting it on the floor she piled the kittens (minus the white one) into the basket she also noticed all of her kittens where males. Picking up the basket she balanced it on her hip as she walked to her bathroom setting it on the floor she turned on the water in the tub. When it reached a level she liked she shut off the water then walked to the bathroom counter placing the white kitten down she checked his leg poking it she was met with a small growl meant to be menacing but it was just adorable. Grabbing some bandages from her medicine cabinet she set them on the counter then grabbed a shaving razor, soap, and a wash cloth.

Turning on the water in the sink she set the cloth in the sink then glanced at the white kitten who was looking at her holding his broken leg off the counter she saw the thing wrapped around his neck was a necklace. Bending down to get a better look she saw it was a circle with a triangle in it _'Well I better take this off of him so it doesn't got in the way I'll put it back on him later'_ she thought as she took it off the kitten and set it beside him. As soon as she set it down he tried to put it back around his neck but to no avail Hinata picked it up and draped it around her neck. Looking at the violet eyed kitten she saw what looked like a hated glare and a small murderous aura waft off of his tiny body. Picking up the wet wash cloth she lathered the soap onto it then rubbed it on the kittens leg then moved to grab the razor but stopped when she heard a pop and saw a cloud of white smoke.

When the smoke cleared Hinata's face turned blood red and she squeaked and ran for the bathroom door only to have a hand grab her and pin her to the bathroom wall. Looking at the silver haired man in front of her Hinata shut her eyes and tried to forget the fact a really hot and also really naked man was pinning her to the wall of her bathroom. It didn't work seeing as the man stared yelling at her "Who the fuck do you think you are bitch to wear my damn rosary" then she felt the weight of the rosary disappear from around her neck. Then she heard an annoyed sigh "Why the fuck do you have your eyes closed?" the man asked.

"Um y-y-you do-don't h-h-have an-any p-pa-pants on" she said her eyes still shut tight and her hands also covered her eyes and her back was still pushed flush against the wall.

"So I don't mind" he said then she felt him grab her hands and pull them from her face she eeped and clenched her eyes shut tighter.

"Wel-well I d-do s-s-so p-put s-s-ome on" she said hoping he would move away from her some.

"Don't have any" he said simply

"T-then p-put a t-towel o-on" she said pointing to her left at the towel sitting on the floor that was meant for the kittens.

"Fine but stop fucking stuttering its annoying as hell" he said and he moved away for Hinata and she sighed in relief then she heard a sigh "you can open you fucking eye's now" Hinata slowly did just that and was met by a set of violet eyes. Looking at the violet orbs in front of her she didn't notice him move until his left arm was pressed against her throat.

"W-what a-re y-you do-doing?" she asked pulling at his arm.

"My fucking arms still broke because of that punk ass kid and you're going to fix it" he said pushing on her throat making it harder for her to breathe.

"I wa-was st-still go-going too" she breathed and at this the pressure was gone and she fell to her knees holding her throat.

"What the hell for?" he asked looking down at her

"Be-because I s-said I-I'd pro-protect all of y-you" she said looking at the floor

"You do know who I fucking am, right?"

"Y-yes you're A-Akatsuki" she said lifting her head up to look at him as she did her nose brushed over the towel and her face darkened again and she slammed her back against the wall.

"What the hell's wrong with you bitch?"

"N-nothing I-is wr-wrong w-why do y-you a-ask?" she managed to squeak

"You're stuttering like fucking crazy and your face looks like a tomato" he said

"Wel-well i-its ju-just tha-that y-you're a mem-member of Ak-akatsuki and y-your in m-my h-house and na-naked" she said looking at the floor.

"Damn bitch your paranoid now stand up and fix my freakin arm" he said staring down at her.

"Ca-can you ba-back u-up s-some?"

"Huh?"

"S-so I c-can sta-stand up" she said not looking up from the floor as she saw him step back she stood quickly and walked to the counter "Si-sit u-up he-here ple-please" she said pointing at the counter and the silvered haired man hoped onto it.

"Hey bitch what the hell was the razor for?" he asked pointing at it sitting on the other side of Hinata.

"I wa-was go-going to remove t-the fu-fur from your l-leg to m-make it ea-easier to f-fix the brea-break" she said stepping in front of him "Now t-this mi-might hurt" she said gripping his arm and yanking on it and setting the bone.

"Fucking hell bitch" he yelled grabbing her throat with his good hand making her stiffen and pale a little.

"S-sorry, I-I to-told you i-it m-mi-might h-hurt" she said fear taking hold of her as she stared at the violet eyed man sitting in front of her.

"Don't apologize just wrap it up bitch" he said as he let go of her throat and watched her reach for the bandages on he counter.

"Hinata" she said through gritted teeth grabbing the bandage from the counter and started to wrap it around his arm.

"Huh"

"M-my names i-is Hinata n-not bitch" she said pulling the bandage tight on his arm.

"Hidan"

"The-there I'm d-done" she said as she secured the bandage with medical tape then stepped back to look at her work on his arm "N-now its n-not very g-good bu-but I ca-can get s-some pl-plaster f-from the h-hospital t-tomorrow un-t-till then do-don't move it t-to much" she said still looking over her work then she squeaked when Hidan stood up his chest brushing her cheek.

"S-sorry" she said jumping back from the contact then the violet eyed man got an idea and stepped closer to the Hyuuga girl.

"Its fine Hinata" he whispered his lips close to her ear then from the corner of his eye he saw her face turn a deep red then she started stuttering and fell onto the floor.

"Oh shit I killed her" he said looking at the group of kittens sitting in the basket still, the black kitten rolled his eyes and jumped from the basket and waddled over to the girl. Hoping onto her stomach Hidan saw she was breathing

"Ha she's a fainter man I'm gona have so much fun fuckin with her head" he said grinning before he poofed into a kitten the towel covering his small furry body. Poking his head out from under the towel his violet eyes sparkled with a mischievous glow as he walked over to the group of kittens now grouped around the unconscious girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maru) Well there you have it the first chapter of Kitty CAT-tastrophe sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer if you guys like it. Reviews would be appreciated and useful to keep my creative mind going so if you liked it click the review button. Oh and to those of you reading Naruto body swap don't worry I won't forget about it I just wanted to start another story and I already have like up to chapter 16 done so don't fret. Well bye see ya later.**


	2. Spilled milk

**Kitty CAT-tastrophe Chapter 2**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Maru-chan) Sup I'm back and seeing as a lot of people seemed to like the first chapter here's the second I only hope it's as good as chapter one. Yeah I might change it from a general/ friendship later on but as of now it's strictly on a friend basis. So with further ado here is chapter two (Hehe I made a rhyme) of Kitty CAT-tastrophe.**

**Maru-chan) Sadly I do not own Naruto… but I do own the plot of this Fanfic and the little girl Kaida the self appointed apprentice of Hinata. **

**A/N: Right I would just like to say I know that there are some stories out there like this one and mine is defiantly not the first one. But it is EXTREAMLY authentic. So if you do not like that I'm using a small plot line from another story or stories however many there are. I suggest you not read this if it offends you so much. If you give it time to open into an actual story and not just one chapter you'll find that it is in deed very different from the ones based on Sakura. Now that we have that out of the way please enjoy the second chapter to Kitty CAT-tastrophe. =} **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Feeling something rough and wet move over the tip of her nose repeatedly Hinata groaned and opened her eyes slowly, seeing big blue eyes staring back. Gasping she shot up, the kitten that had been sitting on her chest was now upside down on her lap and the other kittens where looking up at her. Doing a quick count of the kittens she saw she once again had seven and Hidan was sitting at her feet and Hinata swore he was laughing at her. Moving the blonde kitten off her lap she stood up off of her bathroom floor and walked toward the kitchen a trail of kittens behind her.

Opening her refrigerator she sighed and looked at the vast emptiness that it was sighing she shut the door and opened a cabinet and pulled out four cans of tuna. As she opened the cans she made a mental note to go to the store tomorrow after her training with her team seeing as she didn't have to help at the hospital until the day after tomorrow.

Grabbing seven tea plates she put some tuna on them then she placed six of the seven plates on the floor and the kittens attacked the helpless food. Making a tuna sandwich for herself she looked at he kittens and saw Hidan staring at her and she scooped him up grabbing his plate and her sandwich she walked to the kitchen table. Placing the plate and the white kitten down she sat in a chair and took a bit of her food then saw that Hidan was still looking at her, she pushing the plate closer to him with two fingers. He sniffed it looked at her then started eating it as she watched her 'Innocent kittens' eat she thought "Hum wonder how they got turned into kittens?" then she glanced at the kittens on the floor and saw them all looking up at her.

Understanding that she had been thinking out loud she blushed slightly and stood up placed Hidan on the floor and walked to her room grabbing her pajamas she turned to see a small furry road block stepping over them she went into the bathroom and shut the door. When she came out twenty minutes later drying her hair with a towel she didn't see her kittens, walking through the house she shut off the lights and walked into her room. Smiling when she looked at her bed five kittens where on her bed sleeping minus the black kitten who was sleeping on the chest at the foot of her bed and Hidan was curled up on her fluffy lavender slippers. Picking him up she moved the kittens sleeping on her bed over then placed the white kitten on the pillow next to her then laid down and pulled the blanket over her. Closing her eyes she felt something walking on her stomach then over her chest and flopped down by her cheek opening her eyes she saw the tabby. Smiling she scratched him behind the ear and he started purring closing her eyes again her scratching of the tabby became slower then stopped completely as she drifted into sleep.

Waking up to the sun filtering in through her curtains Hinata felt something warm against her stomach and something curled up against her back. Looking down at her stomach she saw the tabby then turning her head she saw the blue kitten and the Oreo kitten curled against her back the blonde kitten was sleeping at the foot of her bed and Hidan was still on the pillow. Rolling over she moved the oddly colored kittens stood and stretched her shoulders cracking grabbing her clothes she walked into the bathroom and changed. Walking back into her room she saw all of the kittens where gone except you guessed it Hidan who was sitting at the edge of her bed looking longingly at the floor. Giggling Hinata picked him up put on her sandals and walked to the kitchen setting Hidan down she grabbed a bowl and poured some milk into it and set it on the floor.

Grabbing a banana she sat at the kitchen table and watched the kittens drink the milk then they started beating each other up over it. First the blonde kitten whacked the tabby then the ginger bit the Oreo and it went on like this until all four where rolling in a hissing growling ball of fur. Grabbing the injured Hidan off of the furry battle field she set him on the table and watched the others roll around. Bumping into the black kitten he glared at the mass of others picked someone and pounced on them soon all six of them where rolling on the floor glancing over at Hidan she cloud tell he wanted to fight too. She didn't get very long to feel bad for him because she looked back at the mass of kittens to see them roll into the bowl of milk and spill it all over the floor and on them.

Gasping there where six pops and a cloud of smoke and Hinata jumped up from her chair ready to run at the first sign of trouble, she was a ninja of course but they where the freakin Akatsuki for cryin out loud. When the smoke cleared there where six men, six naked men lying on the pale eyed girls kitchen floor in a puddle of spilled milk and mass of limbs. Letting a small yelp out Hinata shut her eyes and took a step back hearing movement and a few chose words from the men she heard one speak.

"Yea Tobi's not a kitty anymore" then she felt something warm press against her body felling her cheeks heat up Hinata squeaked and pushed the warm body from her. At the same time stepping backwards and hitting the chair with her legs and ungracefully fell over it laying on her back her legs on the seat of the chair. Letting out a small groan she opened her eyes and looked at the pale blue ceiling of her kitchen then she spoke.

"Um, c-can y-you go pu-put a t-towel o-on p-pl-please a-all of y-you?" she asked from her spot on the floor hearing grunts and an 'okay' as they left sighing she heard a meow and saw Hidan sitting on the edge of the table looking down at her. Kicking the chair out of her way she slowly stood and grabbed him off of the table and clutched him close to her chest careful of his leg. Walking into her living room she waited as the six men walked into the room and she took in their appearances the first ones she noticed were the blue shark like man, the stitches man, and the plant man. Then there was a feminine looking blonde and a black haired boy with only one eye and finally there was the infamous Uchiha, Itachi his crimson eyes staring at her. Unconsciously clutching the white kitten closer she looked at the men in front of her then the stitch man spoke.

"Hey if you squeeze him any tighter you gona crush him… not that I wouldn't mind seein that" glancing down she saw the kitten struggling to get away from her death grip. Loosing her grasp on him she looked back at the Akatsuki standing in her living room and saw that they where staring at her waiting.

"Um… Hel-hello" she muttered glancing at the wooden floor beneath her feet then back up when one of them spoke looking up she saw it was the bi-colored plant man.

"Hello Hyuuga Hinata we are Zetsu" he said noting the confusion on her face he clarified "I have a slight split personality" he said politely **"Yeah little girl so fucking deal with it" **he said in not so sweet a manner and Hinata decided she preferred the nicer side of the plant man.

"Sorry about that anyways the blonde man is Deidara" he said and said man smiled and waved at her Hinata gave a timid smile.

"The stitch man is Kakuzu" Zetsu continued glancing at the man who had spoken to her first Hinata decided to try and avoid him if possible.

"The blue man is Kisame" Looking at him he grinned and showed off sharp shark like teeth and Hinata clutched Hidan tighter getting a small growl of protest.

"The man over there is Itachi I believe you know about him already" Zetsu said pointing at the elder brother of Uchiha, Sasuke.

"And finally the hyper boy is-"

"Tobi and Tobi is a good boy and happy to not be a kitty any more" he yelled grabbing Hinata in a bone crushing bear hug before she could move "Thank you Hinata-chan" turning red from the immense closeness of the boy Hinata stuttered fiercely.

"Um T-Tobi-S-san yo-your c-cr-crushing Hi-Hidan- S-San a-and m-me" she said feeling said kitten wiggle between her and Tobi.

"Hum Oh Tobi's sorry is Tobi still a good boy?" Tobi asked and let go of Hinata seeing the confused look on his childish face she couldn't help but think of Naruto smiling.

"Y-yes y-your st-still a good b-boy" she said as the boy beamed and started hopping around chanting 'Tobi's still a good boy' Well until Deidara whacked him.

"Stop that you idiot at least try and act like an S-classed criminal, yeah" he shouted as Tobi rubbed the back of his head and whimpered.

"Tobi's sorry Deidara-senpai Tobi will try harder" he said jumping up and standing beside the blonde and glared at Hinata but it only lasted about two seconds until he broke out in a smile and waved at her.

Groaning Deidara smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand "Why leader-Sama agreed to let you join I'll never know, yeah"

Looking at the Akatsuki Hinata decided now was a good time to ask them her question and she hoped they wouldn't kill her. "Um e-excuse m-me" she mumbled and they all looked at her feeling cornered by there stares she blushed and looked at the floor "H-how di-did y-you g-get tu-turned into k-kittens?" she asked not looking up. There was a silence followed by a few shuffling noises and a couple whispers. "We don't know how, we where sent on a group mission to retrieve one of the Jinchuuriki and then poof we're kittens" Kisame said pointing at Hidan still in Hinata's grip "Hey are you going to put him down anytime soon?" he asked and she saw the others look at her looking down at the kitten in her arms she placed him on the floor and he took off into the kitchen. Turning Hinata watched as he plopped belly first in to the puddle of milk spinning around when she heard the pop and heard footsteps pass her then fade away as he walked toward the bathroom.

When he came back into the living room he had a towel wrapped around his waist walking past Hinata he walked over and smacked Tobi in the back of the head then turned to face Hinata.

"Owww Hidan-san why did you hit Tobi?" the boy asked clutching him head.

"Because you fucking had me crushed against her damn chest" he shouted pulling his hand back to whack him again for being an idiot.

"So your saying you didn't like it, yeah" Deidara asked a smirk on his face looking at the silver haired man.

"What was that pansy boy?" he asked turning to look at the blonde.

"Well you hit Tobi because he had you crushed to her chest anyone else would be hugging Tobi but YOU hit him so are you trying to tell us something Hidan, yeah" he asked grinning at the murderous glare the violet eyed man was giving him.

"Hell no if any one here is listed in that category it would be you ya damn fairy" Hidan shouted still sending the blonde a death glare.

"Well at least I don't bleach my hair, un" Deidara retorted playing with his ponytail.

"This is my natural hair color you fucking Barbie" he yelled stepping closer to the blonde man Hinata glanced over at Tobi who had ran behind her at the start of the fight between the two men.

"T-Tobi-san do t-they do t-this off-often?" she whispered looking at him.

"Yep almost everyday" he whispered back to her then went back to watching the verbal fight nodding Hinata also went back to watching them.

"Why is your scythe so big are you trying to compensate for something, yeah?" the blonde asked looking at the other man Hidan's face dropped then he looked at the blonde with murder in his magenta eyes.

"That it ya god damn fucking fairy I'm gona kill you" he shouted lunging at the blonde man who ran behind the other men and ended up behind Hinata.

"Come on it was a joke ya know Hahah, yeah" he said from behind the Hyuuga

"Not gona work now you damn fairy come here I'll rip your god damn head off and feed it to plant face" he said trying to get to him but Deidara grabbed Hinata's shoulders and moved her around using her as a shield. (Hey he is a bad guy after all use what you can to keep yourself safe even if you did cause your own demise.)

"Stop being a bitch and face your death with pride pansy boy" Hidan said grabbing for Deidara around Hinata his chest close to her face which was now a dark pink at being trapped between two nearly naked men.

"No I don't want to I'll die in my art, yeah" he said keeping the pale eyed girl between him and the murderous immortal.

"Fine I fucking shove one of your damn birds down your throat now come here" he shouted grabbing Hinata and shoving her out of the way and grabbing Deidara around his throat. Hitting the floor Hinata looked up and saw Hidan was shaking Deidara like a rag doll then Tobi was standing in front of her holding his hand out to her. When she was on her feet again she watched as Kakuzu pulled Hidan off of the battered Deidara who crawled over to Hinata and Tobi who pulled him to his feet.

"A-are you o-okay" Hinata asked looking at the split lip and black eye he was getting from the shots to the face grinning a little he rubbed the back of his head his eyes closed.

"Yeah I'm okay Hinata-chan this happens all the time" then he jumped and grabbed her wrists in defense when she touched his cheek. Seeing her hands where glowing a faint green color he let her go and she touched his bleeding lip and a warm feeling rushed through his face then she covered his right eye and did the same thing. When she moved her hands away from his face he felt his lip then smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Whoa thanks Hinata-chan" he said and she smiled at his praise because she rarely got any from people who actually meant it mostly it was from her friends and they only praised her to make her feel better. Which she hated they never meant their praises of thanks and she was too shy to tell them not to praise her when she knows she didn't deserve it.

"Y-you're wel-welcome D-Deidara-san" she said and he gave her another smile and sat on her couch then there was an awkward silence broken by Kakuzu.

"That's a good question you do spend an awful long time in the bathroom more so than a girl" he said looking at his partner.

"What the fuck I'm not gay dammit" he yelled pointing to himself.

"Hey we just have to wonder there are signs Hidan the long showers, hair gel, no shirt-" Kakuzu was cut off by Tobi

"The mango scented shampoo" he chirped and ducked a vase thrown at him by the violet eyed man.

"So what having good personal hygiene makes you a fucking fairy?" he said crossing his arms over his chest then glared at the others then his gaze set on Hinata and he smirked "Fine I'll fucking prove it" he said walking over to the Hyuuga.

As she backed up toward the hall she started stuttering "Hi-Hidan-s-s-an I- I- d-don't t-th-" was as far as she got before he grabbed her and kissed in front of the other six men. When he let her go her face was red, turning to the others "See fucking told you-" then they all heard a thump and looked to see Hinata laying on the floor " Ha see, she fainted from it, bastards" he said grinning as he sat in a chair and Deidara picked Hinata up and laid her on the couch.

"Man and this is who we have to count on to protect us a stuttering girl who faints over a kiss, boy we're in trouble, yeah" he said looking down at her.

Opening her eyes Hinata looked at the ceiling of her living room sitting up she looked at he floor and the group of sleeping kittens. _'Huh their kittens again wonder what controls them changing back' _she thought as she looked at the clock on the wall 8:20 "Oh my gosh I'm going to be late" she yelled making the S-ranked ninja kittens jump up she jumped up off of the couch she ran through the kitchen and her feet flew out from under her as she slipped in the puddle of milk and landed on her back in it. Standing up she rubbed her back going to her room she changed for the second time that morning then ran into the living room grabbed her pack and bolted to the front door looking at the kittens sitting in front of her.

"N-now be g-good…Pl-please" she said shutting the door on the kittens and running down the street toward the academy to help Iruka with the kids.

Hinata started helping at the academy when she was 14 and that was three years ago she had passed the chunning exam at that age also. Her father had still believed her too weak because she had lost the fight at the end but showed so much promise that single fight the Kazakage (a.k.a Gaara) had passed her to chunin level. Her father had protested it to an extent that Gaara actually yelled and insulted the man all at the same time and most of the people there had snickered or right out laughed at the head Hyuuga. Needless to say after that Hinata was disowned by her father and he appointed Hanabi as the new heiress to the clan. So now Hinata helped where ever she could between training and missions to earn a little more money because when she lost her right to the Hyuuga clan she also lost the finances.

Stepping into the academy she ran down the halls and stopped in front of her old class room breathing in deeply she opened the door. When she slid the door open she was met by twenty-one sets of eyes, twenty being the students and one being Iruka who looked up from the paper he was looking at.

"Ah Hinata you finally decided to join us you do know your five minutes late" Iruka said making some of the kids snicker.

"Um s-sorry Iruka-s-san" she muttered walking over to his desk and setting her pack down

"So what are you going to be teaching the girls today Hinata?" he asked looking at her and the pack.

"We-well their go-going to take a t-test a-about fl-flower a-a-arranging" opening her bag she reached in to pull out her papers on the test and nothing

"Um Hinata there's nothing there" Iruka said looking over her shoulder and into the bag, groaning she bashed her head on the desk.

"I c-can se-see that Iruka-s-san" she said looking at the students "Well I g-guess th-they w-won't take t-the t-test to-day" at this all of the girls cheered "B-but we w-will be go-going to the fl-flower f-field today and y-you need to m-make an ar-arrangement of fl-flowers" she said and there was a collective groan from the nine girls, standing they all followed Hinata out the door and toward the field of flowers. When they reached the field Hinata told the girls they had two hours to find flowers that complimented each other and arrange them. Sitting under a tree she watched as the girls separated and wandered off to find their flowers after of twenty minutes she started getting bored after leaving her books at her house. Standing up she wandered around the field picking flowers and started a bouquet in her hand when she had a hand full of flowers she moved them around to where the nicest flower was sitting in the middle surrounded by the others bringing out their beauty.

When one of the girls ran up to her Hinata looked at the girl, she had bright red hair that fell over her face and charcoal colored eyes and she wore black boy shorts that reached a little past her knees. Also a red tank top with mesh going down the arms stopping at her knuckles and a red crescent moon shaped mark was under her left eye.

"Y-yes Kaida"

"Here Hinata-san" she said holding out some flowers smiling she took them from the girl

"Thank you Kaida" she said and the girl broke into a smile.

At the end of the lesson Hinata walked toward her training ground carrying the flowers she picked, and the flower arrangement Kaida gave her, smiling to herself Hinata thought the little girls name fit her well. She was just like a little dragon she spoke her mind and fought any one who dare disagree with her and she was extremely protective over Hinata for some reason. She almost got kicked out of the academy for beating up Konahamaru after he said Hinata was weak, Tsunade had laughed at the fact that Kaida didn't get a scratch on her. After that the little girl followed Hinata everywhere possible and was currently trailing the Hyuuga now toward the training ground.

"Kaida w-why do y-you f-follow?" she asked the little girl walking beside her

"Because Hinata-san you're really strong and I want to be strong like you one day too" she said smiling up at the pale eyed Kunoichi.

"I'm not s-strong Kaida you d-don't want to be l-like me" she said stopping and looking at the little girl.

"Don't say that Hinata-san you are strong your way stronger than Sakura-san and Ino-san and even Tenten-san you just need more confidence is all" she said looking hard at Hinata who smiled

"You r-really think so Kaida?"

"Yep I don't see why the other girls don't see how strong you are, maybe I was just distained to be your apprentice don't you think so Hinata-san?" she asked looking at up at her teacher and roll model.

"M-my ap-apprentice"

"Yeah I want to learn everything from you Hinata-san" Kaida said grinning a Naruto worthy grin making Hinata smile

"Okay"

"You mean you'll teach me?"

"Yep but only if y-you p-promise to l-listen to me"

"I promise Hinata-san… I mean Hinata-sensei I have to go tell Mrs. Oka" she said turning to run off then spun around and latched onto Hinata's waist "Thank you" she said releasing the Hyuuga from her hug and running down the street toward her house.

"Looks like you have a protégé Hinata" turning she saw a woman dressed in red with blood red eyes

"Do y-you r-really th-think so K-Kurenai-sensei?" she asked.

"Yes I do and I think you'll make a great teacher Hinata" she said walking past her "Oh yeah by the way we're not training today" she said walking down the street

'_Well better go put these in some water and see if my house is still in one piece'_ she thought as she walked toward her house holding the flowers.

Stepping through the front door she was tackled from the side screaming she dropped the flowers and looked at who was sitting on her. Seeing dark hair and one brown eye she saw Tobi and he was wearing sweatpants to be more specific her sweatpants. Looking at him he grinned then got off of her and helped her up and then crushed her in a hug.

"Yea Hinata-chan came back to Tobi" he said crushing her hearing what he just said confused her.

"Um T-Tobi-san why w-wouldn't I c-come back t-this i-is my h-house?" she said

"Because Hidan-san said you abandoned us and would turn us in to the mean lady" he said holding her at arms length "But Hinata-chan came back" he said crushing her again.

"T-Tobi c-can you l-let me go?" she asked once she was released she found the other non-kitten ninja sitting in her living room wearing her sweatpants minus Kisame and Kakuzu who had towels they all looked up when she walked in.

"W-why di-did you t-tell T-Tobi-san I w-would t-turn you in?" she asked looking at the silver haired man lying on the couch.

"He was pissing me off and wouldn't leave me alone so I told him that and he took off and bothered pansy boy" he said pointing at Deidara who glared at Tobi who was now asking a ton of questions.

"You s-shouldn't t-tell him th-things l-like that" she said still looking at him.

"Oh and why the fuck not?" he asked raising a brow and sitting up and looking right at her

"B-be-because i-it's n-not v-very k-kind" she said glancing at the floor

"I'm a freakin S-ranked criminal nothing I do is very kind" he said and she heard him stand and walk toward her and stop in front of her.

"B-but y-you sh-should be ki-kinder to your t-teammates" she said stepping back and bumped into someone who draped his arms over her shoulders.

"Hidan you should be nicer to Hinata-chan she did fix your arm and take us in, yeah" Deidara said setting his chin on her shoulder and Hinata's face turned a light pink "Hey Hinata-chan I just noticed something, un"

"W-wh-what Deidara-san?"

"You're really cute, yeah" he said and kissed her cheek and her face turned bright red.

"Hey Hinata-chan why are you so red?" Tobi asked looking at her "Deidara-senpai I think Hinata-chan is going to fall over again" and she did right into Hidan.

"Hey your right that was fun, yeah" Deidara said looking at the man holding the unconscious girl up.

"See fucking told you it was, now what the hell do we do with her?" he asked gesturing at the Hyuuga leaning on him.

"Tobi will take her to her room" he shouted running toward them and tripping over air and landing flat on his face.

"No, I'll take her Tobi we need her alive and uninjured, yeah" Deidara said picking her up and walking down the hall and to her room.

"Itachi there all idiots" Kisame said looking at the crimson eyed man.

"Yes you all are" he said

"Now Itachi that's just mean" the blue man said

"Hn"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maru) Tada chapter two and I type-ed it just for you. Yeah sorry about the rhyme thing I had to do it. Any who I would love some more feed back on the story if you would and I thank all of the people who reviewed already. Oh and if you didn't catch it Hinata is 17 in this story and I'll put more of the rookie nine in the next chapter. Also the explanation of the whole how the Akatsuki turn into kittens and humans will be in there too.**

**Maru) One more thing… Um this might be the strangest thing I'll ever ask but ahhh…if any one could give me an estimated guess on how old the Akatsuki guys are I'd really appreciate it and it would help me with the story. Hehe seriously I have NO clue so help would make me smile =} Well until next time Bye-bye **


	3. Hidan meet Kaida

**Kitty CAT-tastrophe chapter 3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Maru) Hi again I guess I should clear some stuff up, yes Kaida is an orphan and she lives with Mrs. Oka (whom I made up) and I'll be putting Kaida in most of the chapters seeing that she is now Hinata's apprentice. Also Kaida's past will be in the story but later on so don't worry well that's basically all I have to say now so let's get to the story.**

**Maru) Again I do not own Naruto but I wished I did with all my heart and soul (Sighs)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Haaaa, I really need to stop fainting I'm pretty sure their tired of carrying me everywhere' _was Hinata's first thought when she woke up and found herself in her room. Placing her feet on the floor she heard something she did not want to hear and it shook her.

"HINATA-CHAN HOW COULD YOU?" Naruto's voice echoed through her house and her brain panicking she jumped off of her bed and bolted toward the shouting blonde. Running into the living room she saw his back was toward her hoping to calm the Kyuubi container down.

"N-Naruto-k-kun I–I'm so-sorry I di-didn't t-te-tell you it's ju-just t-that i-d-didn't wa-want y-you to b-be a-angry wi-with m-me" she stuttered stepping closer to the blonde who spun around making her jump back a little then she saw what, or more like who he had.

"Hinata-chan why didn't you tell me you had kitties there so cute, and why would I be mad that you have cats?" he asked looking at her.

"I-I th-thought y-you di-didn't like c-cats" she lied glad the Akatsuki where in their kitten forms

"No I love kittens there so soft and cuddly and sweet" he said rubbing his cheek against Kakuzu who looked pleadingly at Hinata to save him.

"Naruto I-I th-think h-he wa-wants d-down" she said noting the death glare the kitten was sending the blonde who was coddling him.

"Nah he likes me" and with that said Kakuzu latched onto Naruto's face with all four paws and started biting his forehead "AHHHH, HINATA-CHAN GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF" Naruto yelled running around the Hyuuga's living room.

"N-Naruto-kun st-stop r-running a-ar-around and s-stand s-still so I-I can g-get h-him o-off" she said waiting for him to stop when he did Hinata detached the bristling Kakuzu from the blondes face and set him on the floor and he made his escape to under the couch.

"Oww my face hurts" he whined touching the battle wounds and wincing.

"C-come on I-I'll fix y-you up" she said leading him to the bathroom grabbing some things from the medicine cabinet she applied the disinfectant and put the band-aids on his worst claw and bite marks.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" he said grinning at her from under the band-aids.

"Y-your wel-welcome um Naruto-kun w-what did y-you c-come o-over for?" she asked as they walked back into her living room.

"Oh well me, Shikamaru and Choji where going to go to Ichiriku for some ramen and I thought you'd want to come too" he said

"I-I'd like to b-but o-one o-of my k-kittens is h-hurt a-and I ha-have to g-get s-some pl-plaster from the h-hospital for a c-cast" she said looking at the seven tiny heads sticking out from under her couch.

"Oh really which one?" he asked looking at them also

"T-the white o-one a b-boy br-broke his l-leg w-with a r-rock" she said

"Oh okay well if you still want to come after you fix your kitten you know where to find us" he said walking toward the door "Bye Hinata-chan" he said walking out the door and down the street.

Sighing Hinata plopped down on the chair in the corner of the room and the tabby ran out from under the couch and jumped on her lap. Meowing up at her she smiled and scratched his head then she decided to ask the kittens who they where starting with the tabby on her lap.

"Okay y-you have to b-be T-Tobi-san" she said and the tabby meowed at her closing his one good eye looking at the others she slid off the chair and sat on the floor then pointed at the blonde kitten "And y-your Deidara-s-san" getting a meow she moved on to the blue kitten "Kisame-san" another meow then she pointed at the ginger kitten  
"Kakuzu-san" another meow then the Oreo kitten "Z-Zetsu-san" another meow then she pointed at the black kitten "then t-that means y-your Itachi-san" she said and got a nod (yes Itachi the kitten nodded he does not meow because it is foolish, that sounds like something he'd say). Looking at the clock she saw it was noon and Sakura would be at the hospital about now, standing up she scooped up Hidan and walked toward the front door. Turning to look at the other kittens she smiled "I-I'll be b-back l-later be g-good" and with that she shut the door and walked down the street. Holding Hidan in her arms she felt him fidgeting and she looked at him and saw he was staring at her with curiosity in his violet eyes. Staring into his big chibi like eyes Hinata didn't see the person standing in front of her and walked right into them staggering back she looked up. When her eyes met the cold white stare of her cousin she looked back at Hidan then tried to apologize.

"I-I'm s-sorry Neji-nii-s-san I-I di-didn't see y-you" she said looking at the ground then heard a scoff

"I can tell you didn't see me if you had you wouldn't have run into me you should be more attentive Hinata that is why Hiashi-Sama disowned you from the Hyuuga clan" and with that said he walked past her and down the street sniffing Hinata held Hidan closer and walked toward the hospital.

Looking at the girl carrying him Hidan saw she no longer had the happy aura she usually had and for some reason it pissed him off and he didn't know why. Growling a little he twisted in her grip and found a comfortable spot and fell asleep in her arms.

Reaching the hospital Hinata looked for the pink haired Kunoichi and found her walking with Ino toward her. Seeing the lavender haired girl they both smiled and walked to her Sakura spoke first,

"Hey Hinata what are you doing here I thought you would go with Naruto and the others?"

"No I-I h-had so-something m-more i-important to do" she said looking at the shock on the pinkett and blondes faces

"Oh and just what is more important than lunch with the guys?" Ino asked looking at the pale eyed Kunoichi

"H-him" she said moving her arms to reveal the sleeping kitten and the two Kunoichi/medics in front of her 'awed' over him.

"Hinata he's so cute" Ino said looking at the white kitten sleeping in her arms

'_You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who he was'_ she thought then smiled at the blonde

"Where did you get him Hinata?" Sakura asked scratching his ear and waking him up he looked at the girls in front of him.

"Oh my gosh his eyes are violet there so pretty, Hinata he is so adorable why do you always get the cute pets?" Ino asked crossing her arms and pouted a little.

"Hehe I d-don't know Ino b-but I f-found him a-and h-his leg i-is br-broken and I wa-wanted to kn-know if y-you co-could fix it?" she said holding him out to the pinkett taking him she looked at his leg and handed him back to Hinata.

"We can give you the plaster for a cast but you'll have to take him to Kiba and see what he can do where not vets" she said.

"O-okay how l-long do y-you think i-it w-will take to h-heal?" she asked following the other girls.

"Well lets compare him to a little kid a kids broken arm takes about six weeks to heal so I say maybe two weeks but I'm not a vet so I'm just guessing" Ino said glancing over her shoulder at the Hyuuga.

"Here we are" Sakura said stopping in front of a door opening it she walked in a came back out with a little bag "Here you go you can keep it all just in case the kitten gets hurt again"

"T-thank you" she said

"No problem I always help a cutie in need" Sakura said scratching the kitten again

"Come on Sakura we have to get back to work or Tsunade will have our heads" Ino said tugging on the pinkett "Bye Hinata" she said dragging her friend down the hall.

'_Hum well they seem to like you huh, if only they knew'_ Hinata thought looking at the kitten in hr arms

"If only they knew what Hinata-sensei?" Jumping at the voice Hinata looked down to see Kaida walking next to her.

"N-nothing Kaida oh d-did you t-tell Mrs. O-Oka yet?" she asked

"No she wasn't home so I decided to eat then come look for you I saw Naruto-kun at Ichiriku and he told me you where going to the hospital are you okay Hinata-sensei?" the little girl asked looking up at the older girl.

"Y-yes I'm fine I w-went f-for h-him" she said showing the little girl the kitten in her arms

"Awwww, Hinata-sensei he so cute can I hold him please?" Kaida pleaded looking up at her 'sensei'

"Well-"

"Please I'll be careful not to drop him I promise please" she asked

"O-okay b-but don't d-drop him" she said handing him to the girl next to her

"He is such a cutie" Kaida cooed petting his head "So are you taking him to the Inuzuka's?"

"Y-yeah so they c-can fix h-his leg" she said smiling at the way the girl coddled the S-ranked ninja/kitten, boy was she going to get it later.

"Can I come with you Hinata-sensei I don't have anything else to do today?" the girl asked

"Um I guess if y-you want t-too" she said looking at the girl beside her.

When they got to the Inuzuka compound they where greeted by Akamaru and Kiba who looked like they had just got done training. Grinning his famous dog grin Kiba walked over to Hinata and Kaida then he saw the little ball of fluff in Kaida's arms.

"AHH, Hinata why do you have that spawn of evil with you" he said pointing at Kaida and Hidan

"Oh K-kiba-kun he's j-just a k-ki-kitten" she said petting Akamaru who had ran over to her

"Not the cat I meant Kaida" he said grinning as the girl glared at him

"Kiba-san your lucky I' holding Hinata-sensei's kitten if not I'd be beating you" she said

"Yeah I know that's why I took my chance now" hr said ruffling her hair and she snapped at his fingers "So Hinata what brings you to the Inuzuka compound?" he asked looking at her.

"My k-kitten h-as a br-broken leg" she said

"So you want mom to fix it huh?" he asked

"If s-she w-would y-yes" she said glancing at the ground.

"Of course she will mom loves you Hinata, come on" he said walking toward his house and Hinata followed and Kaida followed father behind with Akamaru and Hidan.

"Hehe, Hinata-sensei?" Kiba said grinning.

"S-she wants to b-be my a-apprentice" she said looking at the ground as they walked

"That's cool you have someone who wants to be like you Hinata well at least its not as creepy as Lee and Gai-sensei or at least I think so" he said as they walked into his house.

"Oh Kiba your home and you brought Hinata, hello dear" Mrs. Inuzuka said looking up from some papers.

"Hey Hinata wants to know if you can fix her kitten, its legs broke" Kiba said gesturing at the girl who just walked in with Akamaru and the kitten.

"Of course I will that's what I'm here for" she said standing up and taking Hidan from Kaida and the bag of plaster from Hinata "Come on in here Hinata so you can see how to do this if he's anything like Akamaru was you'll need to re-apply the cast a couple of times" she said setting Hidan on a table and put the cast on him. Twenty minutes later Hinata thanked Mrs. Inuzuka and her and Kaida left the compound and where waking down the street Kaida was still holding Hidan and cooing at him.

"Kaida d-don't you think y-you should go h-home now so Mrs. O-Oka doesn't s-start to w-worry?" Hinata said hoping the little girl would not follow her home.

"Mmm, yeah I guess your right bye Hinata-sensei, bye cutie" she said and kissed the kitten's nose and handed him to Hinata and ran off.

"Y-your m-mad at me a-aren't y-you?" she asked when Kaida was gone looking down at the kitten in her arms and he only glared at her "I-I'll t-take that a-as a y-yes"

Walking into her house she saw that her kittens weren't kittens anymore but men, again and they where wearing her sweats again. Sighing she set Hidan on the floor and he disappeared into the hall way as she sat on the couch beside Tobi who was reading or at least attempting to read a book. Deidara had found some paper and was now drawing Zetsu was looking at the flowers she had brought home and the others where just sitting. Then Hidan walked into the room un-kitten-fied and cast-less, wearing some of Hinata's sweats, making a mental note to get them some clothes. She looked at the ninja and asked the one question that had been bothering her since they had first tuned into men then back into kittens seeing as she was unconscious or gone all three times (once for just Hidan then twice for all of them).

"How d-do y-you tu-turn ba-back and f-forth?" she asked looking at them and they all looked at either Itachi or Zetsu.

"We seem to change back to our real self's when we come into contact with water or any liquid (the milk) and we are able to keep the human form for an hour then we turn back into kittens" Zetsu said looking at her

"S-so y-you d-don't con-control it?" she asked looking at him

"No it doesn't seem like we can control it or at least we can not yet" he said looking at Itachi who glanced at Hinata his crimson eyes flashing.

"Y-yet?" she said not liking that, she could keep them away from water but if they could control when they changed she was going to be in some serious trouble.

"I believe we will, in time be able to control when and where we change into cat's but until then we count on you to care for us Hyuuga and my trust does not extend very far so do not try anything foolish" Itachi said not taking his eyes from her.

"I-I wa-wasn't g-g-going to tr-try a-anything I-ta-tachi-s-san" she said prying her eyes from his hypnotic red ones and looking at the floor.

"Good" was all he said before setting back farther in the chair.

"Hey bitch next time you give me to that fucking little kid I'll bite her damn fingers off" Hidan said leaning against the wall looking at her.

"W-why Kaida i-is a sw-sweet g-girl your j-just mad be-because s-she k-kissed y-you" she said looking at him.

"Brave kid" Kakuzu said

"Shut up stitch face and that's not the reason she was fucking coddling me like a damn kitten or some shit and the pink haired bitch and the blonde too" he said pointing a finger at her with his good hand.

"You w-where a k-kitten" she said trying not to laugh at his distress

"That's not the point dammit I'm a fucking criminal I'm not supposed to be coddled by a damn 12 year old girl and cooed over it's bad for my image" he said glaring at her and by now Hinata couldn't help herself she started to giggle at him and Deidara stared laughing.

"What image, un" he said laughing at the silver haired man.

"Damn you if I had my fucking scythe you wouldn't be laughing right now pansy boy" Hidan said glaring at him

"Hey I want my clay too so stop complaining, yeah" Deidara said then he looked at Hinata "Heeeey Hinata-chan do you think you can go get our things from that building, yeah?"

"Y-your t-things" she squeaked looking at him

"Yeah I want my clay, un" he said

"And I want my damn scythe" Hidan said looking at her

"I-I g-guess I c-could get t-them l-later b-but n-now I ha-have to p-put the c-cast back on y-you're arm" she said looking at Hidan "I g-guess you c-can't change b-back and f-forth so p-pick" she said walking toward the bathroom

"Pick what?" he asked following her.

"Do y-you w-want to be a k-kitten or h-human?" she asked grabbing some bandages "Tobi-s-san c-can you b-bring me the p-plaster p-pl-please" she called down the hall hearing foot steps she smiled and waited for Hidan to decide.

"How long will I be stuck a cat?"

"T-two we-weeks" she said

"There is no fucking way I'm going to let you pack me around and let that kid coddle me for two fucking weeks I'll stay like this" he said sitting on the counter when Tobi walked in a grin on his face he handed Hinata the plaster

"T-Tobi-san do y-you want to h-help me?" she asked

"Yeah Tobi will help Hinata-chan fix Hidan-san" he said clapping his hands

"O-okay" she said smiling at his enthusiasm

Thirty minutes later Hidan's arm was back in the cast and the others where kittens again and Hinata was holding Tobi on her lap petting him. Thinking of a way to keep Hidan human and trying to sooth Tobi's headache from Hidan bashing in on the counter. After Tobi hit his arm and Hinata had to reset the bone for the third time in the past five minutes, needless to say Hinata told Tobi to just watch.

"Hey bitch have you thought of anything yet?" Hidan asked from his spot on the couch

"No, a-and my n-names Hinata" she said annoyed that he never called her by her name.

"Damn hurry up I'm tired of getting up every hour to stick my head in the sink" he whined Hinata had never known a man could actually wine this much.

"Y-you do kn-know y-you co-could h-help me th-think of s-something" she said looking over at him

"Yeah and you could stop fucking stuttering its annoying as hell bitch" he said staring at her from his laying passion on the couch

"S-stop c-calling me that" she growled looking at him

"Stop fucking stuttering and I'll stop calling you bitch but until then think of something to keep me human bitch" he said closing his eyes

'_Jerk I should let you turn back into a kitten and give you to Kaida that would get rid of one of my seven problems'_ She thought leaning back in the chair looking out the window at the falling rain. Then there was a pounding at the door jumping up Hinata looked at Hidan who sat up and looked at the door then at her.

"Shit this can't be good" he said stating the obvious causing Hinata to roll her eyes and yank him off the couch and shove him down the hall and into her room and shut the door. Walking to the front door she hoped he had enough since to keep his big trap shut opening the door she was shocked at the person standing there. Sopping wet clutching a messenger bag and shaking was Kaida in all of her bright haired glory.

"Kaida w-what are you d-doing here and in the r-rain?" Hinata asked pulling the girl inside out of the rain her reply was the girl throwing herself around the Kunoichi's waist and crying

"H-Hinata-se-sensei M-Mrs. O-Oka s-said I co-couldn't be y-you're a-p-prentice be-because y-you dis-dishonored y-your cl-clan b-but I w-want to be y-you're a-p-prentice" the girl sobbed into her stomach as Hinata petted her head.

"It's okay Kaida I'll still t-teach y-you" she said trying to comfort the girl

"Really" she sniffed looking up at the older girl

"Yes but o-only if you s-stop crying" she said wiping away the tears.

"Okay Hinata-sensei I won't cry anymore" she said grinning at up at Hinata

"Well we n-need to get you out of t-those wet c-clothes and into a w-warm bath" the Hyuuga said dropping the messenger bag on the floor and ushering the wet girl toward the bathroom "Now y-you take a w-warm bath and I'll s-set some dry c-clothes out f-for you" she said looking at the smaller girl

"Okay Hinata-sensei but my clothes are wet even the ones in my bag" she said pulling of her shirt and dropping it on the floor.

"You can wear s-some of my o-old clothes I'll b-bring them in okay" she said standing by the door.

"Alright" Kaida said and Hinata shut the door and went into her room to pull out of some of her old clothes sitting on her bed was Hidan when she walked in he looked at her as she walked to her closet.

"You don't stutter much around that girl but you stutter like hell around us, why?" he asked as she opened the closet door.

"H-how do y-you kn-know I di-didn't stutter a lot a-r-round Kaida?" she asked pulling out an old box and opening it.

"I could fucking hear you stupid that's how" he said

"I d-don't know w-why I d-don't s-stutter a-around her l-like I do e-everyone e-else" she said shoving the box back in the closet and looking for another one standing up she reached for a box on the shelf at the top of the closet.

"Ya need help bitch?"

"N-no I d-don't and s-stop c-" was as far as she got before she felt someone push against her and then the box she was reaching for was in front of her face.

"Here bitch" Hidan said holding the box in front of her she was glad he was behind her because her face was bright red.

"T-thank-y-y-you H-Hidan-s-s-san" she said taking the box from him and she felt him move away from her setting the box on the floor she opened it and pulled out some of her old clothes. Shoving the box in an empty space at the bottom of the closet she stood up and walked to the door "Y-you c-can c-come o-out n-now"

"What about the kid?"

"S-she d-doesn't k-know y-you're A-Akatsuki so y-your s-safe" she said walking out of the room, knocking on the door she hear Kaida answer then Hinata told her she was putting the clothes in the bathroom. Going into the kitchen she opened the opened the cabinets and the refrigerator then pulled some things out.

"H-Hidan-s-san are y-you h-hungry?"

"Yeah and stop calling me san I hate that honorific shit just call me Hidan got it" he said

"F-fine"

"So what the hell are you making anyways?" he asked walking in the kitchen he sat at the table and watched her move around it.

"Chicken a-and r-rice n-nothing sp-special" she answered as she put the chicken in a pan then she heard the water in the bathroom stop. "D-don't be m-mean to Kaida" she said looking at the silver haired missing nin.

"The hell I'm never fucking mean" he said grinning at her.

"Hey Hinata-sensei where are you?" Kaida's voice came from down the hall

"I'm in the k-kitchen" she said then saw the smirk on Hidan's face "W-what?"

"See you did it again less stuttering" he said

"Hey who are you" turning at the sound of the girls voice he turned to see a girl only about 12 years old staring at him with charcoal eyes her blood red hair hanging limp around her face. Wearing blue kapries and a cream colored jacket unzipped and a cream colored shirt under it and she was barefoot.

"Hey did you wash your face?" he asked looking at her

"Huh?" was Kaida's reply because she was caught off guard that's not usually the first thing someone asks her it usually 'hey are you a girl?'

"Because you have some fucking red thing right here on you face" he said point below his left eye getting an evil glare from Kaida she balled her tiny hands into fists

"That's a birth mark you idiot and you shouldn't be cursing around me I'm impressionable stupid and if I get a record for being a delinquent it will be all YOUR fault" she said point at him

"The fuck… hey kid don't tell me how to act I'll kick your ass" he said looking at her

"You're pathetic going to beat up a little girl" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I'll be getting rid of a pain in my ass" he said looking at the girl

"Hinata-sensei your boyfriend is really mean" Kaida said looking at the pale eyed Kunoichi

"Kaida he-" and she was cut off by Hidan

"I'm not that bitches fucking boyfriend you brat"

"WHAT DIDYOU JUST CALL MY SENSEI?" Kaida yelled pointing at him with a look of death in her eyes

"Oh shit" Hidan breathed as he jumped out of the chair and hid behind Hinata who grabbed a seething Kaida and Hidan retreated to the living room.

"Hinata-sensei I'm fine now honest" she said and as soon as she was on her feet she ran at Hidan yelling a battle cry and tackled him from behind off the couch.

"Hey get the hell off of me ya damn demon spawn"

"You where mean to my Hinata-sensei"

"Don't pull my hair ow fuck get off"

"Never you deserve divine punishment"

"Hey that doesn't bend that way"

"Bad… hey what's your name anyways?"

"Hidan"

"Oh okay"

"Don't bite me ow shit, hey bitch call off your kid"

"RAAAA YOU DID IT AGAIN"

"OW, OW, OW HEY HINATA CALL THE KID OFF, SERIOUSLY"

"Kaida s-stop being mean to him he d-doesn't know what he g-got himself into" Came Hinata's voice from the kitchen

"Okay Hinata-sensei" she chirped "Your lucky you better be nice to my Hinata-sensei I'm watchin you" she said point two fingers at her eyes. Then she saw a blonde kitten roll out from under the couch and he looked like he was crying and he smacked his paw on the floor. "Awwww, Hinata-sensei you have two kitties" she said picking up Deidara.

"S-seven actually" she said

"Really"

"Yep well d-dinners done come eat"

"Yea food" she shouted running into the kitchen carrying Deidara with her setting down she set him on her lap and fed him pieces of chicken. While the other kittens ate there's on the floor.

"Kaida y-you k-know you h-have to go home right?" Hinata said looking at the girl

"Yeah I know can you go with me when I go home tomorrow?" she asked looking at her 'sensei'

"Sure I'll go w-with you"

"Thank you" and with that said they finished eating and Hinata put Kaida in her bed and then went to change when she walked out of the bathroom. Hidan was leaning against the opposite wall looking at the floor then looked up when she walked out.

"Uh, what about th me turning into a cat with out water thing and where do I sleep?" he asked looking at her "Well I guess I could still sleep with you" he said smirking.

"N-no y-your n-not y-you c-can sl-sleep on t-the c-couch and put y-your f-foot in s-some wa-water " Hinata said grabbing some blankets from the hall closet and shoved them in his arms and walked to her room where Kaida slept with Deidara and Tobi.

As Hidan lay on the couch Kakuzu jumped on his chest looked him square in the eyes and grinned a cat grin then meowed.

"Shut up stitch face" Hidan said knocking his partner on the floor sticking his foot in a pan of water then fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maru) Well there's number three I hope you liked it!! Well I don't have much to say except that if you have any questions ask away and I'll try and answer them to the best of my ability. suggestions for future chapters would be nice and if I like them I'll work them into the story. So until next time see ya =] **

**Maru) Oh, Oh, Oh one more thing a big thank you to Likes to smile for the guest-tamations on their ages thanks. **


	4. Mrs Oka and secrets

**Kitty CAT-tastrophe Chapter 4**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Maru) Hey I'm back and I hope I was missed by the readers of this story cause I missed you…Well not really (Kidding my story would be nothing if no one read it) but hey you guys read my story so I owe you some kind of gratitude. Right so here it is YAH THANK YOUUUUUU! Okay well anyways, uhhhh I don't think I need to cover anything in this chapter so you don't get all confoosed and stuff so here is chapter 4. **

**Oh one more thing I changed it from a general/ friendship to a humor/friendship cause hey face it, this story it kinda funny…Right, RIGHT???????**

**Maru) I do not own Naruto**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes Hinata looked to her right where Kaida had fallen asleep and the spot was empty and still warm so she had just gotten up. Stretching she placed her feet on the hard wood floor and shivered at the chill of the wood underfoot as she ran her hand through her hair she heard the start of her day.

"RAAAAAA" After hearing the shout Hinata heard the clatter of a pan and the splash of water.

"SHIT YA LITTLE FUCKING DEMON"

"HINATA-SENSEI HELLLLLLPP"

"COME HERE I'M GONNA RIP THAT DAMNED SMUDGE OFF YOUR FACE"

"HINATA-SENSEI" Kaida screamed running into the Hyuuga's bed room and leapt on the bed behind the older girl.

"Kaida w-what are you doing?" she asked the girl behind her.

"Shhhh, I'm hiding from Hidan-kun" she said placing her finger over her own lips to silence the older girl from speaking to her.

"Hey where the hell is that evil satanic fucking kid at?" Hidan demanded stepping into the Hyuuga's room upon seeing the man Hinata placed her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress a giggle.

"Don't you dare start laughing" he said pointing at the lavender haired teen not looking very threatening with a pan sitting lopsidedly on his silver head and being soaked from head to toe. Hinata stared to giggle at the soaked man in front of her growling he pulled the pan from his head making his hair stick up at impossible angles.

"Hi-Hidan your h-hair is s-sticking up" she said pointing at his head.

"What?" he said running his hand through his hair trying to get it slicked back to its odd style; failing horridly "You never told me where that kid is" he said looking at the Hyuuga.

"W-why do y-you wa-want to know?" she asked

"She's the reason I had a fucking pan on my head and why I'm soaking wet, so where is she?" he said glaring at the teen in front of him.

"I d-don't k-now" she said lying poorly Hinata had never been very good at it but no one ever said anything to her about it because they believed her too fragile to take the truth of life.

"Bullshit where the hell is she, bitch" he said

"HEY don't you call my Hinata-sensei that you jerk face" Kaida shouted jumping up from behind Hinata pointing at the silvered haired man.

"Ha there you are now come here so I can kill you" he said stepping closer to the girls on the bed.

"No you won't my Hinata-sensei will beat you down, down I say pretty boy" Kaida said leaning over the older girls shoulders.

"Oh will she now, want to bet on it little girl?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"Yeah I do you big dummy"

"Fine what do you bet then ya fucking brat?"

"I uh…" she stopped placing her hand on her chin in a thinking manner then smiled "If you win my Hinata-sensei has to do what you say for a whole day and not complain" she said

"Bu-" Hinata started but was cut off by the magenta eyed man

"And if she wins?"

"And if my Hinata-sensei wins, which she will, you have to be nice to her for a whole week, deal?" she said looking at him looking back at the girl he grinned.

"Deal" he said and the two shook hands and Kaida hopped off the bed and left to tell the kittens of the deal while Hinata sat on her bed utterly confused by what had just happened she had been condemned by her own student. Hearing a small chuckle she looked up to see magenta eyes staring at her and he grinned and leaned closer to her "Well I'm going to have fun with this bet how bout you?" he said, not waiting for a response he stood and walked out of her room. Groaning Hinata fell back on her bed looking up at the ceiling closing her eyes she lay there for a few minuets then got up and walked to the kitchen.

Seeing Kaida sitting on the counter eating ice cream at 8 in the morning Hinata grabbed the sweet from the girl and shoved it back in the freezer. Then started breakfast while Kaida sulked about her lost snack and Hidan sat at the table and the kittens where wandering around. When breakfast was done they ate while they did Kaida asked Hinata a question she didn't know how to answer. "Hey Hinata-sensei where is the cute white kitten at I didn't see him anywhere?"

Looking paler than usual Hinata tried to think of a good lie but she was beat to it "It's probably hiding somewhere fucking pansy ass cats can't take a little pain" Hidan said.

"Aww, poor kitty well when I come over next time I'll bring him something and the other kitties too okay Hinata-sensei" Kaida said looking at the older girl.

"Ah o-okay Kaida that w-would be nice"

"So brat why the hell did you come here in the fucking pouring rain yesterday?" Hidan asked not out of concern but mostly curiosity at the child's strange behavior.

"Mrs. Oka, the woman I live with said that Hinata-sensei couldn't teach me anything she knew because it would reflect back on her. She said she didn't want a girl taught by a disowned Hyuuga living with her so I got mad and left. Hinata-sensei was the only person I could think of to come to because only she would understand how I feel well maybe Naruto-kun too but I chose my Hinata-sensei" she said poking at the food on her plate eyes down cast.

"So some bitch says you can't be taught by our bit- Hidan started but stopped when Kaida glared at him -Hyuuga and you run away?" Hidan asked looking at the girl, nodding she glanced up at the two other people sitting at the table with her.

"But I'll have to go back, at least until I graduate from the academy then I can find an apartment and live on my own like Naruto-kun does" she said looking at Hinata.

"Kaida it w-will be hard living by y-yourself" Hinata said looking at the girl her food forgotten.

"I know but I want you to be my teacher Hinata-sensei not someone I've never met before and might not like" she said looking at the older girl.

"But if you want to make it to a c-chunin you need a jo-jounin-sensei n-not me" she said

"So as long as you're my sensei I don't care if I stay a ginin forever"  
"Your so much like Naruto-kun it's funny Kaida" Hinata said grinning at the girl who gave a genuine smile making the moon shaped mark on her face twist.

"Hey not that this isn't the most touching fucking thing ever but someone's at your door" Hidan said as he stood and walked toward Hinata's bed room at the back of the house.

"Hi-" Hinata started but was cut off by someone knocking one her front door standing up she saw Kaida jump from her chair and run after Hidan. Opening the door Hinata saw who she assumed it was in all of his orange and black glory was Naruto.

"H-hello Naruto-kun"

"Hey Hinata-chan" he said grinning at her.

"Do Y-you need s-so-something Naruto-kun" she asked looking at the blonde in front of her

"Oh yeah Grandma Tsunade and Mrs. Oka want to know where Kaida-chan's at so I thought I'd come talk to you seeing that she likes you and stuff" he said rubbing the back of his neck and looking off at nothing.

"Y-yes I k-know where s-she is" Hinata said

"Oh really where is she cause Grandma Tsunade wants to see her in her office A.S.A.P" he said

"D-don't worry Naruto-kun I-I'll g-get her t-there" She said giving a faint smile.

"Hey Hinata-chan how are your kitties?" he asked looking past the door frame and into the living room.

"Um t-there fine"

"Oh okay then, well see ya Hinata-chan and don't forget Grandma Tsunade gets kinda cranky if she has to wait long" he said shuttering at memories of the fifth's wrath.

"O-okay" Hinata said shutting the door walking down the hall to her room she opened the door and groaned "Kaida I don't t-think Hidan's arms are s-supposed to bend that way" she said looking at the girl sitting on the mans back pulling his arms back with her feet on the back of his head and his face pushed into a rouge pillow.

"He was saying mean things about you again Hinata-sensei he said you where weak for liking Naruto-kun" Kaida said letting go of Hidan's arms and standing up on his back.

"Get the fuck off of me" looking at the man she was standing on Kaida stepped on his head shoving his face back into the pillow.

"Hinata-sensei why do you have a boyfriend who says mean things about you?"

"Kaida Hidan is n-not my b-boyfriend he's just…ahhh a friend" she said looking at the girl

"Are you sure Hinata-sensei" Kaida asked looking at the older girl

"Yes I'm sure"

Hearing a muffled voice they both looked down at the silver haired man whose face was still shoved in the pillow lifting her foot from the back of his head. Kaida asked the man "Hey what did you say it was kinda muffled" she said smiling.

"I said get. the. Fuck .off. of. me" he said lifting his face from the pillow annunciating every word.

"Mmmmm okay" she said hopping off of his back walking over to Hinata she looked up at her "So who was at the door Hinata-sensei?"

"It was N-Naruto-kun he said that Lady Tsunade wants to s-see you" she said

"Oh… will you still go with me?" she asked looking at her with hope filled eyes.

"Y-yes but you need to change" Hinata said walking to her closet and she pulled out some clothes for Kaida and herself.

"Hey Hidan-kun get out" Kaida said pointing at the man sitting on Hinata's bed, rolling his eyes he got up and left and Kaida shut the door and started dressing.

"Um, Kaida why did you call him Hidan-_kun_?" Hinata asked confused by the small girl's choice in suffixes causing her to look up at her

"Because I think of Him as a friend Hinata-sensei"

"Why?"

"Because he's your friend so that makes him my friend too" she said as she pulled on the cream colored jacket over the blue tank top and the blue kapries.

"Oh" was all Hinata said as she dressed and then opened the door and walked to the bathroom brushing her hair and teeth then grabbing Kaida's clothes she went to put them in her pack as the smaller girl did what she had to do.

"Why the fuck does she keep attacking me?" Hidan asked Hinata when she walked into his line of sight.

"S-she thinks of y-you as her f-friend" she said shoving the clothes into Kaida's pack and zipping it up.

"The fuck who does that to friends" he said then thought on it then decided to not be hypocritical "hey are you still going to get our things?" Hidan asked her she stood up and slug the pack over her shoulder getting a nod from her he continued "You'll have to take fish face with you so he can seal his sword in a scroll unless you want to loose your damn hand and your chakra" he said looking at her from his laying position on the couch.

"Ah O-okay" she said looking for Kisame the kitten, finding him she stuck him in her hood much like Kiba used to do with Akamaru when he was a puppy she also grabbed a bottle of water and her messenger bag.

"Hinata-sensei I'm ready to go now" Kaida said walking up behind the pale eyed Kunoichi.

"Okay let's go" she said walking toward the door then looked back at Hidan "I won't be gone long so be good" she said then closed the door.

Reaching the tower Kaida grabbed onto Hinata's hand as they walked up the steps to Tsunade's office stopping at the door Hinata raised her hand and knocked on the door. A few moments later there was a muffled 'enter' opening the door Hinata saw the busty blonde Hokage sitting at her desk which was covered in a pile of paper work. Also in the room was a rather short woman about 4'11 with grey brown colored hair and amber eyes and she wore a pale blue Kimono with cherry blossoms wrapping around it. Seeing that Hinata had walked in with Kaida or maybe the other way around the woman shouted at Kaida making the girl jump and move a little closer to Hinata. Nudging the girl Hinata gave her an unnoticeable push toward the woman, walking over Kaida was grabbed and pulled to the short woman's side. Where she was being scolded until Tsunade stopped the woman by speaking "Mrs. Oka I believe shouting at the child for admiring Hinata is a bit foolish don't you think so?"

"No, not at all I don't want Kaida around that Hyuuga girl" Mrs. Oka said

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked her

"Because the Hyuuga is a disappointment to her clan, and I want Kaida to grow up and be able to marry into a good clan family, but if she hangs around with a disowned Hyuuga she will never be able to have a good life" Mrs. Oka said looking at Tsunade and then glaring at Hinata

"What if the child doesn't want to be married into a clan what if she just wants to be a good shinobi then marry into a family with out a Kekkei Genkai or marry a simple farmer" the blonde said

"Of course she doesn't want to marry into a common family and she doesn't want to live as a ninja for the rest of her life" the woman said

"Have you asked her?"

"I… why of course not she's just a child she doesn't know what she wants and when she grows up she'll see the shinobi way is not a way of life for her. Now Lady Tsunade if you will excuse us I must be getting home and start supper for the children and my husband" Mrs. Oka said dragging Kaida by her arm out the doors of the Hokagae's office Hinata watching as the girl followed the woman.

"Hinata"

"Y-yes Tsunade-Sama"

"I want to know did Kaida stay with you last night?" the blonde asked looking at the Kunoichi in front of her.

"Y-yes I'm s-sorry if I c-ca-caused you a-any trouble Tsunade S-Sama" she said looking at the floor then she heard the Hokage laugh.

"No, nothing I don't put up with on a daily basis anyways" she said gesturing toward the mountain of papers on her desk.

"Oh w-well then I g-guess I'll be l-le-leaving n-now" Hinata said walking toward the door

"Hinata one more thing don't let the girl stay with you any more she can be around you I can't stop her from doing that but I don't want to have to listen to Mrs. Oak's foolish wining. I mean nothing by this of course you are a wonderful ninja and a good person but some people are blinded by that fact because you where disowned by your father. Now once she graduates from the academy she can stay with you if she wants to and there will be no complaining but until then be content with helping her train in your spare time don't slack in your own training." with that said the fifth smiled and shooed Hinata away and started on her paper work slowly knowing Sakura would be there to help later.

Walking down the street Hinata felt kitty Kisame move out of the hood of her jacket and onto her head to watch the village go past. As she walked toward the abandoned building she wondered if she could trust the Akatsuki once they had their weapons back. Of course she couldn't they where murderers and she was giving them means to kill her and destroy her village and everyone in it. Shaking the thought from her mind she stepped into the building and placed Kisame on the floor pulling out the water bottle and a pair of sweats she shoved into her messenger bag. Popping the top off of the water she poured some on the blue kitten dropped the sweats and ducked behind a wooden crate so she wouldn't faint anymore.

"Hey come on girl I need those scrolls you have" he said jumping at the sound of his gravelly voice Hinata came from behind the crates pulling the scrolls from her jacket pocket.

"C-coming Ki-Kisame-san" she squeaked the sealing scrolls clutched in her hands

"Hurry up this way" he said walking toward the pile of ropes where Hinata had found them reaching the ropes Kisame moved some crates and pulled out a huge wrapped sword. "Hey Samehada did you miss me?" he asked it and Hinata could have swore she saw it move under the wrap. Setting his Samehada aside he grabbed a three bladed scythe then a pouch and tossed it to Hinata who looked inside to see it was just clay. Setting the scrolls down she picked up Hidan's scythe only to have it practically drag her to the ground it was really heavy she looked at where the blades hit the floor and they where buried a few inches into it.

Hearing Kisame sigh he moved her aside and pulled the scythe from the ground with no effort then sealed it in one of the scrolls doing the same with his sword. Tossing both scrolls to Hinata she put them back into her pocket and hooked the clay pouch onto her thigh and looked at the blue man in front of her.

"What the hell do we do now I guess we really didn't think this out did we?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"W-wh-what do y-you me-mean?" Hinata asked him then realized what he meant they where going to be stuck in the building until Kisame turned back into a kitten. Seeing the look of fear that came onto Hinata's face Kisame decided to say something to calm the paranoid girl's nerves.

"Hey calm down kid don't worry I won't do anything to you, your not my type" he said grinning until he heard the gasp and the tears in the girls eyes "No don't cry, wait, wait don't…why are you crying for?" he asked the teary girl

"I-I'm h-happy" she said breathing a small sigh of relief

"Wha…"

"N-no n-not li-like th-that I a-all ready l-love s-someone" she said not wanting to insult the blue man who was close to his weapon.

"Oh so who do you love kid is it one of us?" he said meaning one of the Akatsuki.

"N-NO" Hinata shouted horrified at the idea.

"Sorry we're not on your list of possible loves kid but we do have reasons for being the way we are but we're not completely heartless" Kisame said looking at the small girl then sat on a crate and continued "If we where heartless we could have killed you by now at least thirty times, Hidan more than anyone else because he's been human longer" he said seeing the shock and realization on Hinata's face.

"Why?" she asked her voice hard.

"We need you kid with out you we're screwed" he said.

"W-why?" she asked again her voice a little softer.

"Don't know maybe because we're in the middle of a village of people who want us dead" he said sarcastically.

"Oh r-right"

"Why do you do that?"

"Wh-what?"

"That, stutter why do you do it?"

"I-I d-don't kn-know" she said looking at the floor.

"Hum okay…Soooo do you want to know anything about any of the guys?" Kisame asked grinning making Hinata look up.

"Um O-okay"

"Let's see first off Deidara he's scared of penguins" Kisame told Hinata as she giggled covering her mouth with her hand "Kakuzu he doesn't think any of us know but he has a thing for chick flicks" he said.

"Th-that's a l-little s-scary" Hinata said sitting down on another crate to listen to more dirt on the Akatsuki "W-who's n-next?" she asked loving the information she was getting.

"Ahh, Hidan he's scared of that kid Kaida but he'll never admit it"

"E-even I kn-knew t-that" Hinata said grinning.

"Zetsu is scared of weed eaters"

"R-really"

"Yeah he is like part grass or something"

"Wh-what a-about you Kisame-s-san?"

"Ahh, me hum let's see oh I like karaoke"

"Wh-what about It-tachi-san and T-Tobi-san?" Hinata asked looking at the shark like man in interest

"Hum not much to say about Tobi you'll see his personality sooner or later but Itachi man when he gets drunk-" then Hinata was listening to a blue kitten meow at her.

"G-guess the h-hours up" she said picking him up off the crate and sticking him in her the hood of her jacket and walked out of the building toward her house.

Stepping through her front door Hinata sat Kisame on the floor and set her messenger bag on the floor then pulled the sealing scrolls from her jacket and set them on the counter. Turning around she came face to neck with Deidara jumping a little she looked up at the blondes faces seeing him looking down at her. He broke into a wide grin when he saw his clay pouch on her thigh reaching for it Hinata moved back and out of her reach then relived what he was grabbing for. Unhooking the pouch she tossed it to him and smiled when he acted like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yea I have my clay back, un" he said spinning in a circle holding the clay close to his chest

"Um D-Deidara-san w-why did y-you want y-your clay ba-back so b-badly?" Hinata asked not knowing if she would like the answer.

"It's for my art, yeah" he said grinning.

"O-oh okay"

"Do you want to see my art Hinata-chan, yeah?" he asked not waiting for her to answer he stuck his hand in the pouch and didn't pull anything out when he brought his hand out. Hinata watched him as he turned his hand palm side up and a little sparrow sat in the center of his hand. Tossing the bird up it started flying around the room as Hinata watched it flutter around her living room she didn't see Deidara place his hands together.

"Everyone get down" Kisame shouted coming back from un-kittening himself

"Huh" Hinata breathed glancing at him then this happened

"Hinata-chan get down" Tobi yelled tackling the girl to the floor, she was ready to ask him want he was doing when the bird flew over where she had been tackled and it exploded in a small puff of smoke.

"Man you guys have no confidence in me, un I can control the size of the explosion, yeah" Deidara said crossing his arms and pouted as everyone picked themselves up off the floor.

"No, we don't because you are an idiot" Itachi said coming out from behind the chair he had been hiding behind.

"Deidara-san h-how did y-you m-make th-that b-bird?" Hinata asked getting off the floor after Tobi got off her seeing his eyes narrow she quickly tried to think of something as not to offend him "I–I me-mean you d-don't h-ha-have to t-tell me I w-was j-just wo-wondering" she said.

Sighing he looked over at her then looked at the palms of his hands then walked toward her stopping in front of her "Hinata-chan if I show you do you promise not to freak out on me or avoid me, yeah?" he asked his hands balled up looking at him she nodded "Alright then I made the bird with my bloodline trait, yeah" he said grabbing Hinata's hands.

"D-Deidara-san I d-don't s-see how-Ehh" Hinata squeaked as something wet licked the palm of her hand "W-what was th-that?" she asked looking at her hands in the blondes.

"My bloodline trait see look, un" he said letting her hands go and showing her the palms of his hands looking at them Hinata saw one of the oddest things of her life. Sitting in the middle of his palms was a mouth both his hands had one and they where in working order too. Deidara was ready to shove his hands in his pockets when Hinata grabbed his right hand and looked at it with a critical eye. Poking at it with her index finger the mouth seemed to be getting annoyed with all of the poking and prodding because it bit at Hinata's finger as she touched the teeth in it then it blew a raspberry before closing up. Laughing at the way the mouth acted she let go of Deidara's hand and looked up at him and smiled "Deidara-san-"

"I know its freaky and gross right, un?" he said balling his hands up again.

"No, i-its f-fine I don't m-mind" she said.

"Really, yeah?" the blonde shouted.

"Y-yes you c-can't help it y-you where b-born s-sp-special r-right?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah I guess your right, un" he said smiling at her then he walked away to play with his clay some more.

Still grinning Hinata walked toward her room. Wanting to change into her training clothes she opened her door and as she stepped in she gasped at what she saw and her eyes widened "Hi-Hidan" she whispered her voice barely audible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maru) Oh I'm so evil a cliffy sorry…or am I? Anyways I just want to say you can still toss some suggestions in for the story. Also that I put a poll for this story up on my profile so if you want check out the poll and vote on it VOTE, VOTE,VOTE =} reviews would be loved and appreciated. So until next time bye. **

**A/N: Also I have horrible grammar so um, yeah sorry about that if it bugs anyone. I'm just too lazy to get a beta reader so please bear with it and thank you.**


	5. Collars

**Kitty CAT-tastrophe chapter 5**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Maru) Neh I'm SO, SO, SOOOOOO, SORRY that it took so long for me to post this chapter I kinda had trouble with finding a way to keep the Akatsuki human but better late than never, right? Well I hope you missed me cause if not me writing this would be kinda pointless huh? Anyways, I do apologize if the characters in the story are a bit OOC some of the time, but hey that just makes the story better. So here's chapter five YEA.**

**Maru) I do not own Naruto it's sad but true.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Recap of last chapter: **

Still grinning Hinata walked toward her room. Wanting to change into different clothes she opened her door and as she stepped in she gasped at what she saw and her eyes widened.

"Hi-Hidan" she whispered her voice barely audible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying on her floor in a puddle of red liquid with a knife sticking out of his chest where his heart was located was Hidan; gasping Hinata ran into the room and stood over him. Looking him over she saw the knife was berried in his chest up to the base of the handle and he was laying in a circle, with from what Hinata could see an upside down triangle in the center of it. Yelping, Hinata dropped down and grabbed the knife and went to pull it out of his chest when her hand gripped the handle Hidan's eyes opened. Grabbing Hinata's wrist causing her to let out a small scream, Hidan looked up at her with his violet eyes and she stared back her white eyes wide her hand still gripping the knife in his chest.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing, bitch" he asked still laying in the circle.

"W-what… b-bu-but y-you're s-supposed to b-be de-dead" she said looking down at him shock on her face as to why he wasn't dead.

"Wha?"

"Y-you h-have a kn-knife th-through y-your hea-heart a-and y-your n-not de-dead" she said as the others walked into her room.

"Yeah I know, and I'm not supposed to be dead stupid, I'm fucking immortal and you fucked up my ritual to Jashin-Sama now I have to do it over do you know how much it fucking hurts stabbing yourself?" he said sitting up and yanking the knife out of his chest and tossing it beside him.

"I-imo-immortal" She said her brow coming together in confusion

"Yeah as in I can't die, its Jashin-Sama's gift and in return I have to give him sacrifices" Hidan said wiping the blood from his chest as Hinata stared at him then she turned to the others who had ran to her room when she screamed .

"Hehe didn't I tell you that kid?" Kisame said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at her.

"N-no y-you fa-failed t-to men-mention th-that Kisame-san" she said standing up off the floor and looking at him.

"Oh oops, well you know now" he said grinning at her

"Ye-yeah I g-guess so n-now i-if y-you do-don't m-mind I h-have to ch-change s-so o-out" she said waving them toward her bedroom door.

"I can't move" Hidan said looking at her from where he still sat on her floor in the circle and his blood.

"Why n-not?" she asked looking at him

"Too much freakin blood loss I just stabbed myself in the damn heart so have some sympathy for me" he said and Hinata noticed that the wound was starting to heal a little.

"Well I n-need to ch-change so g-get o-out" she said surprising herself that she had said that another person especially one who could kill her.

"You can still change I won't look I promise" Hidan said holding his hands up and smiling at her innocently.

"N-no" Hinata said looking at the clock on her wall "Oh I-I'm go-going to be l-late" she said grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom, coming out she wore some training gear which was a pair of blue kapries and a lavender tank top and a blue jacket.

Running back to her room she saw that Hidan was gone looking at the circle on her floor Hinata cringed at the blood still pooled on her floor and the knife. Grabbing a hair tie from the bedside table and her messenger bag she went into the living room where the guys where sitting walking toward the door she put on her sandals and opened the front door. She was about to step out the door when a voice stopped her.

"Hyuuga, where are you going?" Itachi asked

"T-tr-training w-with m-my o-old te-team" she said looking at the man but not meeting his red eyes as he looked at her.

"Fine" was all he said before going back to the book he had been reading, nodding her head and mumbling when she'd be back then ran out the door and down the street to her old training ground.

When she reached the field the others where there already her old teammates Shino and Kiba and his dog Akamaru and team seven which where Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Stopping she watched as Kiba and Akamaru spared with Shino, slowly she walked up to group watching them she smiled at Sakura who had just waved her over. Watching as Akamaru turned into another Kiba and then jumped on the real Kiba's back they both started to spin and hit Shino in the stomach as they did the boy they hit turned into a pile of bugs. As the two Kiba's looked around a Kunai flew at them from the tree line dodging the blade both Kiba and his Aka clone pulled a kunai from their pouches and threw them at where the first kunai came from and jumped back when two more came at them. Then Kiba seemed to notice Hinata because he dropped his guard and waved at her then ran over to her with his clone following him.

"Hey Hinata-chan you finally got here what took ya so long?" he asked

"S-sorry I g-got di-distracted by my k-kittens" she said petting Akamaru's head who had poofed back into his doggie form.

"It's okay Hinata-chan anyways how's your white kitten?" he asked

"Um h-he's fine K-Kiba-kun" she said

"You have kittens Hinata-chan" Shino asked walking up to them

"Y-yes I h-have s-seven of them" she said

"Are they as cute as the white one Hinata?" Sakura asked standing beside her

"Um I g-guess so" she said looking at the ground

"So Hinata-chan who are you going to spar with?" Naruto asked looking at her as she looked at the five people in front of her.

"Um I d-don't kn-know w-who e-e-ever wants t-to" she said looking at her friends.

"I'll do it Hinata but if I win you have to help me do something's at the hospital, Ino talked me into doing it by myself so she can go on a date" Sakura said looking at the former heiress "haaa sometimes I'm too nice" Sakura said mostly to herself as she and Hinata walked onto the training field.

"You can do it Hinata-chan" Kiba yelled from the side as the girls got into their fighting stances Hinata got into the Gentle fists fighting stance and Sakura got into a evasive stance Tsunade had taught her.

"Ready" Shino asked getting a nod from both girls "GO" he said disappearing in a cloud of his bugs.

Sakura Let chakra flow into her feet and waited for Hinata, activating her Byakugan Hinata saw the chakra built up in Sakura's feet. Deciding Sakura was going to use defensive movements Hinata thought up a plan smiling to herself she ran at the pinkett. Letting small amounts of chakra flow into her hands Hinata thrust her hand out and Sakura dodged to the left as Hinata directed a kick in that direction.

Blocking the kick with her arms Sakura grabbed Hinata's ankle using her strength she pulled the lavender haired girl off her feet. Twisting her body Sakura launched Hinata into the air then jumped after her, flipping in the air Hinata landed on her feet and crouched down waiting for Sakura. As the other girl ran at Hinata she dodged to the right as Sakura passed she tapped the pinkett on her shoulder cutting off the flow of chakra to her left arm.

Growling Sakura turned bringing her foot around toward Hinata's side which she blocked with her arm the force of the kick sent Hinata sliding to the left a few feet. Shaking her arm trying to get the numbness out of it Hinata watched as Sakura got into a different stance and her right hand started to glow green. Running it up then down her left arm a few times Hinata saw Sakura's fingers on her left hand twitch then the pinkett was curling and uncurling her hands both of which where glowing green with chakra.

Running at Hinata Sakura lashed out with her right fist forcing the lavender haired girl to dodge moving from the punches Sakura was throwing didn't give Hinata the chance to fight back she was on the defensive. Dodging a fist to her face Hinata ducked down swiping at Sakura's feet causing the other Kunoichi to jump back giving Hinata room. Panting slightly Hinata ran at Sakura hoping her new plan would work stepping to the right Hinata brought her fist's up and faked with her left and brought her foot up catching Sakura in the stomach. Doubling over Sakura grabbed her stomach with her glowing hands seeing this Hinata took her chance and reached out to cut the flow of chakra to both of Sakura's arms. As her hands came closer to the veteran medic Sakura knocked Hinata's hands away jabbing Hinata in her left arm with her glowing green hands.

Shouting Hinata jumped back from the other girl, her left arm hanging at her side uselessly, Sakura had disabled the muscles in that arm and Hinata wasn't trained or experienced enough to fix it properly. Looking at the other girl Hinata was now at a disadvantage she only had one hand to use and now her Gentle fists wouldn't be as effective, as compared to using both hands so now Hinata was reduced to using normal taijutsu. Smiling Sakura ran at Hinata pushing chakra into her feet making her run faster she punched out at Hinata who dodged the punches with some effort, she was slowing down. Cursing inwardly Hinata jumped back trying to distance herself from the relentless onslaught of the other Kunoichi but Sakura stayed on her.

As Sakura punched at the lavender haired girl, Hinata let some medical chakra into her hand and grabbed Sakura's fist negating the effect of Sakura's chakra. Grinning Sakura brought her other fist toward Hinata's face, using a chakra enhanced jump Hinata landed behind Sakura, and then kicked her in the back causing the pinkett to stumble forward. Turning to the other girl Sakura knew Hinata was tied and she knew she was getting slower too she had to end this or loose and have to do he hospital work alone.

Growling at the thought Sakura ran at Hinata faking to the left she moved and brought her foot up catching Hinata in the side she sent the girl flying hitting the ground Hinata rolled a few times and stopped. Paling slightly Sakura ran toward the still girl as did the guys but they all stopped when Hinata started moving. Lifting herself to her hands and knees she coughed then sat on her knees looking at the others she struggled to her feet. Her Byakugan was no longer active turning toward Sakura she took a step only to fall to her knees Kiba and Shino where at her side instantly.

"Hinata-chan you did well the fight is over" Shino said looking at the pale eyed girl.

"Yeah you where great Hinata-chan you've gotten a lot better" Kiba said and Akamaru barked his approval licking Hinata's face.

"T-thank you" Hinata said trying to ignore the pain in her side then Sakura walked over.

"Hey Hinata are you okay are you hurt anywhere?" she asked kneeling in front of the girl taking her left arm Sakura let her hands grow green then poked a point on Hinata's upper arm.

"T-thank you I-I'm f-fine" Hinata said not wanting her friends to think she was still weak to complain over a little pain in her side.

"Are you sure Hinata-chan Sakura-chan can heal it for you ya know" Naruto said looking at the girl sitting on the ground.

"Mmm I-I'm sure Naruto-kun" she said getting to her feet with Kiba's help looking at Sakura she smiled shyly "N-now Sakura-chan w-when do y-you n-need me to h-help y-you?" she asked.

"Well we can go do it now and get it over with between training and helping Lady Tsunade this might be the only time I'll be able to get it done" she said looking at the other girl.

"O-okay lets go t-then" Hinata said smiling her shy smile, saying there good byes to the guys the girls walked to the hospital.

---------------------------------------

"Whoa t-that's a l-lot of p-paper w-work" Hinata said looking at the five, two foot stacks of medical records

"Yeah we have to move them from here to the file room so they can be looked over and refilled, most of these are older than Lady Tsunade" Sakura said and Hinata flinched knowing how the blonde woman usual reacted when someone commented on her age.

"S-so we d-don't h-have to f-file them?" Hinata asked looking over at Sakura.

"No way we'd be in that room for day's filing all of those I don't envy who has to do it though" Sakura said picking up some of the files and handing them to Hinata then grabbed some herself and walked to the file room.

"Um Sakura-chan w-what do w-we do a-after t-this?" Hinata asked handing over the files she was carrying to the woman behind the counter to the filing room.

"We have to take some collars to the test room for ANBU and high level jounin who are on missions for long times in hot area's" She said as she handed Hinata more files.

"C-collars?" Hinata mused

"Yeah there proto-type cooling collars they have water in them and a chemical when infused with chakra keeps the water cold so when the ANBU or others are on long missions in hot areas they can keep cool" the pinkett said as they walked back to the filing room.

"Oh t-that's use-useful" Hinata said as they headed back to the room full of files.

"Haaa well one more trip to the file room then we can go get the collars and take them to the test room" Sakura said smiling at Hinata and she smiled back shyly.

'_Hum cooling collars maybe I can get one for Hidan and the others?'_ she thought then her reasoning side started up.

'_NO Hinata what are you thinking you can't steal from the hospital for the Akatsuki, their criminals.' _her reasoning side said then he non-reasoning side started speaking again.

_But I did say I'd take care of them' _She was pulled from her inner turmoil by Sakura talking to her.

"Here Hinata-chan you can take these one's" Sakura said handing her a box with half inch wide, black collars in it (think of a studded choker).

"S-Sakura-chan" Hinata asked

"Yeah Hinata-chan what is it?" she asked looking at the pale eyed girl beside her.

"Are t-these only f-for ANBU and high l-level jounin?" Hinata asked.

"As far as I know they are I doubt they'd give these to Genin or even Chunin because they don't go on extensive missions like Anbu and Jounin" Sakura said as they walked down the hall of the hospital.

"Oh okay"

"Is there any reason you asked Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked looking at the girl.

"Um n-n-no n-not r-really" she stuttered as they walked through a set of double doors and passed some people sitting at a desk. Walking into another room Sakura set the box she was carrying onto the floor then reached into a pocket on her skirt and tried to find the key to the door in front of them.

"Damn, Hinata-chan can you stay here and watch these?" Sakura asked walking away leaving Hinata with the box of collars.

'_Now's my chance to get them I only need seven and I'm not stealing them. I help at the hospital so if I think about it I'm only borrowing them' _Hinata thought looking at the box in front of her, grabbing the collars out of the box she shoved them in her messenger bag.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan" Sakura said walking up to the other girl holding out a key.

"N-no i-it's okay S-Sakura-chan" Hinata said trying to act like her normal self and not look conspicuous (I used a big word yea, cookie for me).

"Okay well we can put these in here and you can leave" Sakura said smiling at Hinata in a kind way.

"R-right" was the Hyuuga's reply as she lifted the box and carried it into the test room, setting them on a table the girls left the room and Sakura returned the key to the front counter of the hospital then turned to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan thank you again for helping you can leave now, I have to go help Lady Tsunade with some paper work and try to limit her intake of sake" Sakura said with a sigh "Oh and by the way your fighting is getting a lot better I actual thought you where going to bet me for a minute" Sakura said with a smile before walking away.

'_Ahhhhh bad Hinata bad, bad, bad you just stole seven top secret ANBU devices to keep seven deadly criminals human. _She thought then another thought hit her like a train_ 'Oh god, if there going to be human then, then… they need clothes I'm not going to have seven naked men running around my house. Especially Tobi-san he's too affectionate (mentally sighs) curse my kindness'_ she thought as she walked into the fabric shop.

After buying the fabric and sewing materials she stared home, it was getting late and Hinata guessed she had left the guys alone in her house for a good six hours. Thinking of all the damage they could have done to her house she dropped her head to her chest then she looked into the bag she was carrying she hoped the guys liked the colors she picked. They where black and blue the cheapest colors there after all she didn't have her family's finances anymore and now she had seven new mouths to feed and she didn't know how much they ate. Sighing again she turned the corner toward her house the street was pretty empty like it always was as Hinata got close to her house she heard a bang, snapping her eyes up from the street she looked toward her house. Gasping she ran down the street clutching the bag to her chest as she ran people started to come outside to see where the explosion came from. Getting to the front of her house Hinata slowed down and started to walk again getting to her front door she was stopped by her neighbor.

"Hinata-san did that explosion come from your house?" he asked looking at her with his elderly eyes.

"Um w-what ex-explosion I d-didn't he-hear a-an-anything" she lied opening her door and running inside shutting the door she leaned against it. Groaning, she really didn't want to see what they had blown up, slowly turning her head to the left. Seeing the sources of the explosion Deidara was standing over a soot covered and smoking Tobi who was laying on the floor his arms over his head. Blinking at the sight Hinata shook her head and sighed setting the bag with the fabric in it on the table she walked over to Tobi and kneeled by him. Looking up at Deidara he gave her a 'what did I do' look, shaking her head she went back to checking over Tobi healing little burns on his face. Standing she looked around her living room and to her surprise nothing was broken then she was being crushed her face pressed to something warm.

"Thank you Hinata-chan you fixed Tobi" Tobi said still hugging the poor girl

"Tobi let Hinata-chan go she's turning blue, yeah" Deidara yelled smacking the man in the back of his head causing him to let go of Hinata.

"Oww Sempai why did you hit Tobi for?" he whined looking at the blonde man.

"Um D-Deidara-san w-why d-did you b-blow up T-Tobi-san?" Hinata asked.

"Hum, Oh he destroyed my new bird I was working on" he said smiling at her.

"O-okay I g-guess that m-makes since" she said grabbing the bag off of the table she sat on the chair in the living room and pulled out the fabric and things she needed. As she sat on the chair and sewed Tobi slowly moved closer to her and soon was sitting on the floor by her side watching her sew. Glancing up from the black fabric Hinata saw the others where looking at her too there expressions confused. Blushing slightly she looked back down at the fabric and started sewing again trying to ignore the stares of the Akatsuki.

"What is Hinata-chan doing?" Tobi asked and from the corner of her eye Hinata saw he was looking up at her waiting for an answer.

"I'm m-making y-you so-some clo-close" she said while she cut the thread then she stared on the other side of the fabric.

"Why?" he asked co king his head to the side a look of confusion on his face.

"Be-because you c-can't ke-keep wea-wearing mine" she said finishing the sewing she held up her project tugging on the seams she handed Tobi the pair of black pants "He-here Tobi-san"

"These are for Tobi?!" he asked looking at the pants in his hands then at Hinata who nodded at him "Yea Hinata-chan loves Tobi" he shouted running down the hall.

"Hyuuga why are you doing this?" Itachi asked distrust in his tone and body movements

"Be-because I c-can't ha-have you wea-wearing my cl-close a-all the t-time" she said grabbing some more fabric from the bag.

"What do you mean all the time?" he asked looking at her.

"W-well I-I-" was as far as she got

"Hinata-chan Tobi's pants don't fit there too tiny for Tobi" he said walking into the room the pants looked more like shorts and they weren't buttoned either.

"Um I-I g-guess I'm n-not us-used to m-making c-clothes for ot-other pe-people" she said setting the current fabric on her lap.

"No Tobi made Hinata-chan sad Tobi's not a good boy" Tobi cried falling to his knees on the floor grabbing his short black hair dramatically.

"Tobi stop being stupid, yeah" Deidara said smacking him in the back of the head, knocking him face first onto the wooden floor.

"Owwww Senpai that hurt Tobi's face" He said pulling his face off of the floor and grabbing it in his hands shaking his head Deidara looked at Hinata.

"What where you going to say, un before Tobi interrupted you, yeah?" he asked looking at her

"Um I-I…I'll tell y-you to-tomorrow n-now I ha-have to fig-figure out h-how to do t-this" she said holding up the fabric which was swiftly taken from her by black threads.

"I'll do it your wasting your sewing supplies which in turn wastes money which I'm going to say you don't have much of" Kakuzu said grabbing the rest of the sewing materials from Hinata.

"O-okay then a-are y-you guys hun-hungry" she asked and this question got an immediate answer of 'yes' and 'yes, un' and a 'yes bitch' sighing Hinata brushed of the name and went to the kitchen. Hinata started thinking about letting Hidan turn into a kitten and letting Kaida have him, as she looked through the cabinets for something to cook. After a few minutes she found a supply of ramen Naruto had bought her as a house warming gift for some reason he thought it was a great gift. Hinata had happily accepted it and now she was glad she had as she placed a pot of water on the stove and put the ramen in it. Turning around Tobi was standing behind her making her jump a little grinning awkwardly at having the overly happy man so close to her she took a small step back.

"Hinata-chan what are you cooking?" he asked looking at her smiling in a childlike way.

"Um j-just so-some r-ramen T-Tobi-san" she said then Tobi gave her a questioning look his brows pulled together then he smiled again.

"Hinata-chan dosen't have to call Tobi that she can call Tobi just Tobi okay Hinata-chan" he said and Hinata nodded and with that Tobi beamed and skipped out of the kitchen. After she had the ramen in bowls and her kitten/Akatsuki/ house guests had their food she sat in an awkward silence at her kitchen table with Deidara, Tobi and Hidan. The others sat in her living room because her table only had four chairs poking at the ramen in her bowl Hinata tried to think of something to say and lift the silence, at this moment she wished she had the ever talkative Kaida with her. Then as she opened her mouth to say something she was beat to it by Hidan.

"So what the fuck took you so long to get back here?" he asked around eating the ramen, looking up from her ramen Hinata saw the others where looking at her waiting for her answer.

"I-I h-helped S-Sakura-chan at the hos-hospital" she said picking up some of her ramen and looked at it then ate it.

"You said nothing about helping at the hospital" Itachi said and Hinata knew he was expecting a reply for his statement, not question.

"S-Sakura-chan and I m-made a d-deal if I l-lost the s-spar I h-had to he-help her at the h-hos-hospital" she said

"Hey ain't she that pink haired Kunoichi bitch?" Hidan asked looking at Hinata.

"Y-yes she is the pink h-haired K-Kunoichi b-but s-she's n-not a b-bitch" Hinata said through clenched teeth

"So you lost" Hidan stated looking at her

"It's pretty obvious she did if she had to help the other Kunoichi Hidan" Kakuzu said form the living room.

"Hey fuck you Kakuzu" Hidan said turning in his seat to point at the taller man.

"You know one of these days…I'll kill you" the taller man said gaining a snort from the priest.

"Yeah fuckin right" he said turning to look back at Hinata "So what the hell are you going to show us?" he asked looking at her one brow raised.

"I-I'll sh-show y-you to-tomorrow" she said standing from her chair and putting her bowl in the sink grabbing her messenger bag from the floor she walked to her room. Hoping that Hidan's blood was no longer there opening her bedroom door she looked at her floor the odd symbol and the puddle of blood where gone. The only thing there was a faint copper stain, shutting the door Hinata put her bag in her closet grabbing some clothes from the closet she placed them on her bed. Taking off her jacket Hinata got a shooting pain in her left side from where Sakura had kicked her during their spar. Taking off her tank top she looked at her side in her standing mirror there was a nice purple and blue bruise starting from under her rib cage reaching to her hip. Putting on a pair of shorts Hinata walked back over to the mirror her right hand started to glow green then she placed it over the bruise. Then sudden warmth of the healing chakra made her sigh in relief as it started to dull the pain, then her door busted open and Tobi walked in. Turning her head she stared at him her face tinged a pink and he stood there shocked then "TOBI'S SORRY HINATA-CHAN TOBI'S A GOOD BOY" he shouted. Covering his face with his hands he turned and ran out her door hands still over his face only to run into the opposite wall in the hall way then fall onto his back. Hearing footsteps Hinata didn't like where this was going as Deidara, Kisame and Hidan busted into her open doorway.

"Hinata-chan what happ-" Deidara started then noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt only a bra then his male mind took over and eyes fell to her chest as did the other two pairs of eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest to the best of her ability Hinata's face was now a darker, visible pink, now that most of her cleavage was hidden the three men staring at her seemed to find a way from their perverted thoughts. Then Hidan noticed her side walking toward her Hinata stepped back running into her mirror.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Hidan asked grabbing her arm and moving it to show her bruised side more clearly to himself and the other two.

"I-I g-g-got h-hu-hurt f-f-fighting S-S-Sakura-c-chan" Hinata stutter horribly from the fact that she was practically half naked and within two foot of a deadly criminal.

"The fuck, why didn't you get it fixed?" he asked looking at her face and not her chest.

"I-I d-don't w-want th-them to t-think I-I'm w-weak" she said covering her chest with only one arm because the other was still in the silver haired mans grip.

"Stupid how the hell is hurting yourself gonna make you stronger, damn even I know that's fucking stupid" he said then turned and pulled on her wrist "Come on" he said dragging her out of her room still only in her bra past Deidara and Kisame toward the bathroom.

"H-Hi-Hidan w-what are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked as he let go of her wrist and rummaged in her bathroom cabinets and pulled out some bandages. Ignoring her question completely Hidan started wrapping the bandages around her ribs and Hinata's face turned red due to the fact that Hidan's face was extremely close to hers. Looking at the door to the hall Hinata saw that Deidara and Kisame where standing there causing her face to turn a darker shade of red. Feeling her head get light from there eyes on her chest she crossed her arms over it and leaned against the counter. When the bandages where secured in place Hinata grabbed a towel and covered herself and bolted to her room shutting and locking the door grabbing a different baggie shirt from her closet she pulled it on. Falling onto her bed Hinata tried to steady her heavy breathing and tried to rid herself of the blush on her face and her rapid heart rate. Trying to think of how to keep her sanity intact when the Akatsuki were human twenty-four/seven which would start the next morning when she walked out of her room. Groaning at her bad luck it was bad enough she was naturally shy but four of them had seen her chest and the loudmouthed one had gotten very close to it. Rolling onto her stomach Hinata shoved her face in her pillow and thought about how to get some money to feed her killer kitties. She could always go on a mission by herself nothing big maybe just a recon mission or maybe even an important message need to hand delivered to the Kazakage by a trusted Konoha shinobi. Rolling onto her back she stared up at her ceiling thinking of a way to get Tsunade to send her on a mission she heard a thump on her door looking at it she smiled. Standing up she opened it and Tobi waddled in followed by Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu picking up Deidara and Kisame by the scruff of their necks she held them up to face level.

"Nope y-you t-two sl-sleep o-out he-here" she said plopping them on the hall floor and shutting her door sitting on her bed the other kittens looked at her "W-what they l-looked at m-my c-chest" she said not knowing that the kittens where thinking things like 'who can miss your chest' and 'we all look at it…it's nice'. Sighing she laid down and pulled her blanket over her and Tobi curled up by her head while the others slept at the foot of her bed.

Out in the hall Deidara and Kisame where looking at the door in front of them then they looked at each other then Deidara walked to the door and meowed at it and then batted it with his tiny paw. Not getting an answer he meowed again a little louder then waited snorting in a kitty type way he meowed loudly at the door and got a reply.

"Hey shut the fuck up ya pansy ass cat" Hidan yelled from the living room couch his foot in the pan of water again, Growling Deidara waddled toward the living room Kisame following stopping Deidara looked back toward Hinata's room then he hopped onto the chair. Glaring at Hidan with blue kitten eyes the blonde flopped down next to an already blue sleeping kitten glancing at the kitten on the chair Hidan smirked.

"Don't glare at me ponytail if you hadn't been ogling her chest you'd be in there not out here" he said looking at the blonde who gave him an 'oh like YOU weren't looking too' glare which was responded to with this.

"Hey I had good reason to look I was wrapping her ribs up so fuck you fluff ball" he said giving the blonde the bird and looking at the ceiling before closing his eyes. Growling Deidara rolled his blue chibi eyes and curled into a ball and hoped Hinata would let him sleep with her tomorrow night.

********************************************************************************************

**Maru) well finally there is chapter 5. Again I'm sorry for the long wait but I have to say it might take a while for me to update this story because of school and stuff. Also I have to write some more on my other stories so my friends don't kill me. Don't worry though chapter 6 will be up two weeks or so, I apologize and I know it's a long wait but it's the best I can do. Anyways reviews would be loved and appreciated and the poll is still open on my profile. So far the date for who Hinata should be with is:**

**Hidan-8**

**Itachi-1**

**Deidara-1**

**Maru) You can still give ideas on what you think I could put into the story and I'll look them over and if I like the idea I'll put it in and put your name at the top in thanks for the idea ;} as always please read and review…bye.**


	6. Explanation

**Kitty CAT-tastrophe chapter 6**

********************************************************************************************** **

**Maru) Okay I lied I don't have to give the lap top back till Monday so I decided to post this chapter for you guys cause I freakin' love you. Well here is the next awesome installment of my story… chapter six of Kitty CAT-tastrophe yea I know your all just ecstatic about it too (grins) any who um… huh I have nothing to say really, that's a shocker. **

**Maru) I do not own Naruto… if I did certain people would live longer in the shippudden series. **

**Maru) Okay I lied (bad me) I do have something to say I'm sorry for the freakishly long wait… Now to the story.**

******************************************************************************************** **

Standing in front of her bedroom door Hinata stared at the brass handle, her messenger bag in her hand she so did not want to go out that door. She knew once she did that she would have to give the Akatsuki the collars and then they would be human 24/7. Personal she didn't think she could handle it, so there she stood thinking of what to do she couldn't lie, no Mr. Prodigy wouldn't allow that, stupid Itachi and not forgetting things. Gripping the bag in her hand tighter she reached out and grabbed the door knob and turned it then stepped out in the hall. Looking toward her living room she sighed and started walking that direction stepping into the living room she sighed again. Setting there human and wearing pants, that weren't hers where the Akatsuki well except for Tobi seeing this Hinata was going to ask where he was but she got her answer.

"HINATA-CHAN YOUR UP" Tobi shouted while hugging her from behind causing her to stiffen and blush at the closeness of the over happy man.

"Hel-hello Tobi" she said hopping he would let her go so she could hide the bag in her hand but to no avail.

"What does Hinata-chan have in the bag, is it for Tobi?" he asked letting go of her to look at the bag hanging at her side. After this was said the rest of the men in her living room where staring at her waiting for her to answer Tobi's question.

"Um y-yes ac-actually its f-for a-all of y-you" she said moving the bag to hold it in front of her flipping up the flap of the bag she pulled out on of the black collars and held it up for them to see.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked eyeing the black collar in the pale eyed teens' hand.

"It looks like an animal collar" Kakuzu said looking at the collar then he looked up at Hinata.

"The fuck, hey just because we turn into cats dosen't mean we're your damn pets I'm not wearing that thing" Hidan said glaring at the collar.

"Yey Tobi wants a kitty collar, can Tobi have one Hinata-chan?" he asked looking at her with puppy eyes and poor Hinata couldn't resist and snapped the black collar onto his neck.

"D-does an-anyone else w-want one?" she asked getting no response from any of them she mentally sighed and returned the bag to her room.

She gave it until they turned into kittens and Tobi didn't before the others wanted a collar too. Sadly this didn't take long thirty minutes after Hinata gave Tobi his collar the rest of the Akatsuki started to turn into kittens. When Tobi didn't change like the others Itachi looked up at Hinata with his black kitten eyes then walked to the kitchen and jumped onto the counter along with Zetsu. Following them Hinata watched as they walked to the sink where both of them walked to the knob for the water.

Itachi stood on his hind paws and placed his fort paws on the knob while Zetsu stood on the other side using his head to push on the knob while Itachi did the same thing. After a few seconds of careful movements the two Akatsuki/ kitties had the water running from the tap standing there Hinata thought _'Hum smart, well now I know how they kept turning human while I'm gone' _she was brought from her thoughts as she heard a pop. Then she heard five more to her dislike, closing her eyes she waited for them to put on the clothes they lost when they turned into kittens.

Hearing someone clear their throat Hinata cracked open one of her eyes seeing that they had clothes on she opened her other eye and looked at the men in front of her. Seeing the confused and annoyed looks on their face's Hinata looked at the floor trying to think of something to tell them.

"Hyuuga" looking up at her name Hinata found herself looking into red eyes gasping she adverted her eyes to the left and stared into cool blue eyes instead.

"How is it that Tobi didn't turn into a kitten like the rest of us?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

"Cause Tobi's a good boy and listened to Hinata-chan" Tobi said pointing to himself.

"Shut up Tobi, yeah" Deidara said whacking the masked man in the back of his head.

"Owww Sempai your mean" Tobi whined rubbing his head and pouting.

"Um t-the co-collars" she said looking towards Tobi and pointing at the black collar around his neck.

"What do the collars have to do with the transformations?" Zetsu's two sides asked together.

"T-there spe-special made for Jounin and AN-ANBU for mis-missions in h-hotter climate c-countries" she said looking at the seven men "They h-have w-water and a cer-certain c-ch-chemical in them that re-reacts to ch-chakra and keeps the co-collar cold. I just fig-figured s-seeing that y-you ne-needed to s-stay in con-contact with water t-that the co-collars w-would work. And I was r-right be-because T-Tobi didn't turn into a k-kitten like the re-rest of y-you did" Hinata said looking at the men seeing a look of shock on some of their face's.

"Holy fuck…you figured this out by yourself" Hidan said sounding shocked about what Hinata's knowledge of chakra and of course what Sakura had told her and brought her to her long shot idea that this plan would actually work.

"W-well y-yes af-after all my blo-blood t-trait deals w-with c-chakra and i-its pro-properties" she said glancing at the priest then sighed.

"Heeeey Hinata-chan" Deidara said in a sing song voice looking at her sweetly his hands placed together in a begging gesture.

"Y-you w-want a co-collar n-now don't y-you?" she said a small smile on her lips as she looked at the blonde pouting in front of her.

"No of course not Hinata-chan then I couldn't sleep with you, yeah" he said making Hinata's face pale because she didn't think he was joking.

"T-th-then w-what?" she asked looking at him and he smirked "Y-you n-need the co-collar to st-say hu-human" she quickly added.

"Mmmmm…eh your right Hinata-chan okay I'll wear one of the collars" he said walking past her and ruffling her hair.

"So where did you put the collars at kid?" Kisame asked sitting on the couch as the others sat on the rest of the furniture or in Tobi's case the floor.

"I-in my r-room…I'll g-go g-get them" she said walking down the hall to her room grabbing the bag holding the collars she walked back into the living room.

Handing out the rest of the black collars Hinata explained to them how they worked and her theory about how to turn back into a kitten while wearing the collars. This was while wearing the collars all they had to do was cut off the flow of chakra to the collar and they should turn back into kittens instantly. Due to the lack of water contact because of the constant use of the collars. Hearing the lavender girls explanation left the room of criminals shocked at the girls' brains and how she could think of theory on something she had no prior knowledge of. Smiling at the shock on their face's and a glance of recognition from Itachi, Hinata remembered something important.

She was broke, flat ass broke more so now that she had to feed the seven Akatsuki sitting in her living room now and she couldn't do it helping at the academy only. Biting her bottom lip she knew what she needed to do, she had to get a mission but the criminals wouldn't just pat her on the back and wish her good luck. They (as sad as it sounded) depended on the pale eyed girl and if she left they would be defenseless, so to say. Only the poor Hyuuga couldn't think of any other way to get some extra money so biting her lip a little harder she looked up. As her eyes scanned over the Akatsuki she wondered who would be the first to protest to her asking for a mission. Coughing into her hand she got their attention like she wanted but as soon as their eyes fell on her she looked at the floor and swallowed it was now or never.

"I-I'm go-going to ask L-lady Tsunade f-for a m-mission" she said getting the reaction she had expected.

"WHAT (UN)" Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Hidan shouted together while Itachi, Zetsu and Kakuzu looked at her with mild interest.

"W-well w-with all of you to f-feed I d-don't h-have the money and I-I don't w-want to get k-kicked out of m-my h-house" she said as they continued to stare at her.

"Hinata-chan you can't leave" Tobi said leaning forward in his seat "Hinata-chan is the only good cook and Tobi can't cook Tobi's not a good cook neither is any other of the Akatsuki especially Sempai" Tobi said getting knocked off the couch by said blonde missing nin. Rubbing his head Tobi sat up on the floor pouting while the other Akatsuki looked at Hinata like she had lost her mind. Looking at the floor again she started to feel guilty about leaving them by themselves in her house and in a village full of people who wanted them dead. But what else could she do she couldn't take seven kittens with her, especially killer kitties looking up she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"You are to take two of us with you" Itachi said leaving no room for Hinata to argue, not that she would especially with Itachi of the Akatsuki.

"W-who am I t-taking?" she asked looking at the seven faces in front of her not knowing who was slightly safer of the seven criminals.

"I am going, if not you might die and that would be unfortunate for us" Itachi said looking at the pale eyed teen.

"O-okay who e-else?" she asked.

"I do not care" Itachi said looking back at the book he had been reading.

"Tobi will go with Hinata-chan and Itachi-sempai" Tobi yelled throwing his arms in the air and waving them.

"NO (UN)" everyone shouted at Tobi making Hinata jump and caused Tobi to pout.

"But Itachi-senpai said he didn't care who else went and Tobi wants to go with Hinata-chan" Tobi whined.

"Hey bitch you still have to take up that kids deal that you could beat me" Hidan said smirking.

"Y-yeah" Hinata said slightly depressed she had hoped he had forgotten about that bet Kaida and him had made but no luck he remembered.

"Well fight me and if you win you take dipshit there" he pointed at Tobi "but if you lose you take me" he said jerking his thumb toward his chest.

"Why do you want to go Hidan?" Kakuzu asked looking at the priest.

"Because I'm fucking tired of being stuck in this damn house I besides if I go I might get to kill something or someone" he said smirking at the half masked man.

"B-b-but y-you're a-a-akatsuki I c-can't w-win" Hinata stuttered out horrified at the idea of having to fight the masochist.

"Good then it's settled I'm going too" he said grinning then dropped onto the couch "So bitch when are we leaving?" he asked the stunned Hyuuga.

"T-tomorrow m-morning" Hinata said mechanically trying to process the information she had gotten, she was going on a mission by herself with Itachi and Hidan two of the worst Akatsuki this was completely the opposite of what she wanted.

"Hey Hinata-chan what do you mean tomorrow you already asked, yeah?" Deidara asked looking at her oddly.

"Um y-yes I asked L-lady Tsunade y-yesterday" she said poking her fingers together something she hadn't done since her Ginin days.

"When where you planning on telling us this kid?" Kisame asked looking down at her from his spot against the wall.

"I-I just d-did" she said quietly making a choking sound Kisame looked at the ceiling.

"You should tell us this before you go and ask your Hokage" he said looking down at her again.

"Oh okay" she said quietly.

"Anyways what will the rest of us do while you are gone?" Zetsu asked pulling attention to himself looking at the floor Hinata wondered if she should tell them or not.

"Yeah what will we do for food, un?" Deidara asked looking around at the others in the room, she had no other choice Hinata had to tell them, looking up she cleared her throat to get their attention again once she had it she wanted to sink into the floor. Seeing all of their eyes on her cheeks warmed a little and she glanced away then at the floor, curse her shy nature.

"Well spit it out girl" Kakuzu said getting impatient with Hinata's stalling.

"W-well um… I-I have s-someone to w-watch t-the rest of y-you" she said swallowing hard she finished quickly "It'sKaidawhow-willbewatchingyous-sorry" she blurted out loudly then slapped her hands over her mouth the silence in the room lasted for a few seconds before.

"Thank fucking Jashin I'm going with you I feel sorry for you poor bastard's" Hidan said moving his arms behind his head and laying on them.

"Hinata you're going to let a kid take care of us?" Kisame asked in a small disbelieving voice as he pointed at the pale eyed Hyuuga.

"Y-yes so you h-have to re-remove the c-collars for o-obvious reasons" Hinata said looking at them.

"Why do we need to be babysat by some kid still in the Academy?" Kisame asked gruffly crossing his arms over his chest.

"B-because she'll w-want to kn-know what I'm d-doing with y-you guys so i-its best to l-let her w-watch y-you, besides she n-not t-that bad" Hinata said poking her fingers together.

"Not like we really have a choice in the matter" Kakuzu said.

"Right, un" Deidara said a small sigh in his voice he would have to put up with the girl packing him all over the place like a doll.

"Yey Tobi likes Kaida-chan" the child like man said throwing his hands in the air.

"Um y-you just h-have to a-avoid water is all" Hinata said stating the obvious to the criminals.

"_No really you're a fuckin genius" _Zetsu's dark side said waving his hand at her in a dismissing manner.

"Um I h-have to go b-buy something's for the m-mission I'll be b-back later" Hinata said picking up the messenger bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh Hinata-chan can Tobi come can Tobi come please?" the masked man begged grabbing onto the back of Hinata's jacket.

"Y-yes you c-can come Tobi" she said then looked at the collar "B-but you h-have to t-take off t-this" she said.

"Hey wait" Hidan said causing everyone to look at him "Take this off of me" he said pointing at the cast.

"W-why n-now?" Hinata asked looking at him.

"Simple so I can fucking move it I'm tired of this cast" he said holding his arm up to her "Now take it off" he said reaching out Hinata gripped the cast and pulled the man toward the bathroom. Open some cabinets she found what she was looking for turning back to Hidan she cut the cast off his arm then examined it tellin him it was fine she walked back to the living room.

"Hinata-chan can we go now?" Tobi asked excitedly nodding at him Hinata unhooked the collar from around his neck hearing a pop she looked down to see a tabby kitten staring up at her. Picking Tobi up she placed him in her jacket pocket, popping his head out he meowed at her smiling Hinata walked out the door. Walking down the street Tobi wiggled from Hinata's pocket and climbed up her to sit on her shoulder as she walked timidly down the street. Turning into a shop Hinata wondered what she would need as she grabbed a small hand basket, she was going to Suna to deliver a message to the Kazakage and she would be taking two others with her. They just happened to be wanted criminals and crazy mass murderers slightly demented or at least one of them was and he enjoyed stabbing himself. Remembering this Hinata grabbed a few rolls of bandages and some antiseptics as she walked through the store she grabbed some more things a small tea pot, a new flint and striker, a mortar and pestle to mix herbs, some blood pills, a few solider pills, and just for good measure some more bandages. Paying for everything Hinata walked out of the shop happy that Tobi hadn't caused any trouble as she walked down the street again she smelled baked goods thinking about the Akatsuki and how she would be leaving five of the seven with Kaida she decided to buy them some dango. Walking into the shop Hinata walked to the counter and told the man standing behind it what she wanted smiling at her he walked away to get the dango. Looking around the shop Hinata saw a large white wedding cake that had a sign in front of it telling who's wedding it was for.

Feeling Tobi moving on her shoulder Hinata got a bad feeling, she reached up to grab him off her shoulder but she was too late. Leaping off the teens shoulder he landed on the white wedding cake sinking into the top of it his tiny orange paws disappearing into the white icing. Gasping Hinata grabbed for him as she did her hands hit the cake knocking it off the counter Tobi had jumped from the cake as she hit it. Running down the counter Tobi jumped over a plate of cup cakes stopping his icing covered paws no longer having grip he slid off the end of the glass counter landing in a bowl of cake batter. As Hinata ran to grab the kitten from the batter he jumped to the shelf above him walking along it knocking everything in his way to the floor cakes, bread, and muffins fell to the floor ruined. Following the small orange tabby Hinata pleaded for him to get down, jumping to another shelf behind the counter where the confectionaries sat, suddenly the sugar and other things stopped hitting the floor. Sighing in relief Hinata looked up only to get a face full of flour as Tobi knocked over a pound bag of it Shaking her head the teen looked back up to see Tobi heading to another shelf jumping onto it he stopped. Then he looked at Hinata and meowed, walking over she saw him sitting by a basket of fish crackers looking at the batter and icing covered kitten she pointed at the crackers then at him and he meowed. He wanted fish crackers! He destroyed the bakery for Fish crackers! That where five foot to Hinata's right the whole time!

Hearing a gasp Hinata looked up to see the shop owner looking at her wide eyed holding a box of dango snatching Tobi off the counter and a box of the fish crackers she walked to the man. Pulling all of the money she had from her pocket she placed it on the counter took the box of dango from the man bowed and ran from the shop. Hearing the man yell she picked up her pace once she was a good distance from the shop she slowed to a walk still holding Tobi to her chest. Looking down at him she gave him a scowl intending to scold him, then those big chibi eyes caught hers and she melted, she couldn't yell at him he was too cute. She sighed she was too nice for her own good, noticing the looks she was getting she remembered she was covered in icing from grabbing the cake and covered in flour from Tobi and he was covered in cake batter and icing. Reaching her front door she flung it open stepping in she shut it then banged her head against the wood of the door. Hearing snickering she turned her powered covered head to see all of the Akatsuki trying to hold back their laughter except Itachi, Zetsu and Kakuzu who where looking at her with interest wanting to know what the hell had happened.

Pushing off the door she held Tobi up when he meowed the ones holding in their laughter let it out, Deidara fell off of the chair holding his sides while Hidan and Kisame just laughed at the now white haired teen and there cake battered covered comrade. Setting the bag of supplies on the floor Hinata set Tobi on the floor then he ran off toward the bathroom to clean off leaving Hinata to wait. Noticing the men where looking at the white box in her arms Hinata sat on the couch between Zetsu and Itachi to her horror. Opening the box to show them the sweet surprise inside Hinata jumped when someone reached into the box sitting on her lap following the arm to the face. Her face held a bit of shock at seeing who it was looking back at her with red eyes Itachi pulled a stick of dango from the box and leaned back on the couch. Sitting between Itachi and Zetsu was a bit unnerving seeing Tobi walk down the hallway Hinata jumped up from her spot and set the box on the table in front of her. Hurrying to her room she grabbed some clothes then headed to the bathroom to take a much wanted bath.

After washing her hair of all of the flour Hinata filled the tub with water poring lavender scented bubbles into the water once the tub was full she turned the water off and sunk into the mass of white bubbles and warm water. Closing her eyes Hinata tried to think of the fastest way to do the mission to minimize her time alone with both Itachi and Hidan, after five minutes she decided to think about it tomorrow. With her eyes still closed she saw a shadow block the light, snapping her eyes open she yelped and tried to cover herself resulting in her slipping under the cloud of white bubbles. Popping her head up sputtering and coughing she wiped the bubbles from her face then remembered who was in the bathroom with her next to the tub. Looking up Hinata's face turned the same deep red of his eyes looking at her his face blank he saw her pull the bubbles closer to her chest and push into the corner of the tub.

"I-It-tachi w-w-what ar-are y-you do-doing?" she stuttered looking at him.

"There is someone at your door" he said then walked form the room shutting the door behind him.

Hinata washed the bubbles from her hair got out of the tub and pulled on her night clothes pulled the plug to the tub and walked to the front door. Noticing the Akatsuki where no longer in the living room she opened the door to see Naruto and Kaida standing on her door step.

"Hey Hinata-sensei I made Naru-kun bring me to see you before you left tomorrow" Kaida said smiling up at her sensei.

"Hinata-chan this girl is evil how do you put up with her?" Naruto asked then grabbed his shin from Kaida kicking him.

"N-Naruto-kun Kaida i-isn't e-evil" Hinata said looking at the blonde a small blush on her face.

"Hum If you say so Hinata-chan…well come on Kaida-chan I told granny Oka I'd have you back by now" the blonde said looking at the red haired girl.

"I don't care I want to talk to my Hinata-sensei some more" Kaida said giving Naruto a defiant look.

"Come on Kaida-chan grandma Tsunade will pulverize me if Granny Oka complains to her again" Naruto said grabbing the back of the girls mesh shirt and tugging on her.

"So what I want to stay" Kaida said pulling on her shirt trying to get away.

"Kaida y-you s-should listen to N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said looking sternly at the girl her arms crossed.

"But…fine if you say so Hinata-sensei" she said and stopped pulling "Don't get a inflated ego either I'm only listening cause Hinata-sensei told me to listen to you Naru-kun" the small red head said turning to point at him.

Shaking her head Hinata watched the two bicker a little bit before Kaida kicked Naruto in the shin and he bopped her on the top of her head. As the two glared at each other Hinata stared laughing at them seeing them look at her she wiped the tears away.

"I-I'm s-sorry but t-that was f-funny to w-watch" she said making the two smile sheepishly.

"Okay come on Kaida-chan I really do have to take you home now" Naruto said and the girl sighed walking away from the two teens "Hey Hinata-chan I'll be at the gate tomorrow to see you off okay" Naruto said giving her one of his goofy grins.

"O-Okay Naruto-kun" she said and watched the blonde run after Kaida who was half way down the street.

Shutting and locking her front door Hinata walked to her room where the Akatsuki where seeing her walk in they got up and left going to sleep in the living room. Except Tobi who was sleeping on her floor and Hidan who was on her bed she didn't know what he was doing but he was moving. Grabbing an extra blanket from her closet she covered Tobi up and walked to her bed standing over the priest she examined his face. Hinata couldn't tell if he was sleeping or just laying there reaching out she poked his cheek with her finger not getting a response she poked him again. Swatting her hand away, poking him again Hinata squeaked when he grabbed her hand, trying to pull her hand back only caused him to tighten his grip. Leaning over him Hinata grabbed his hand trying to pry his fingers off her when she freed her hand she was pulled to his chest. Her face instantly turning tomato red and the contact of her face to his bare chest this was to much physical contact for her.

"Hey I didn't know you wanted to get so close, damn you could have said so the shy ones are always the fun ones" Hidan said his voice echoing in his chest.

"N-n-no I-I-I l-let go p-please?" the red faced teen said pulling against the mans grip.

"What if I don't fuckin want to?" he asked her.

"T-this" Hinata said gripping the clasp on the black collar around his neck.

"Hey no don- Meow" Hidan's plea was cut off into a fit of evil meows and hisses that where too cute, tossing the collar onto her nightstand. Moving Hidan over Hinata lay down on her back and pulled the sheets over her. Looking over at Hidan she saw he was glaring at her and already knew he was going to yell at her in the morning.

"G-goodnight H-Hidan" she said turning her back on the white kitten and falling asleep as he snorted and curled up on the pillow by her and closed his violet eyes.

*********************************************************************************************

**Maru-chan) Right like I said at the top I don't have to give the lap top back until Monday so I decided to post this chapter. Only because I haven't posted in forever and you guys deserved something from having to wait for ever. But really this is the last chapter I can post until I can get another lap top so I hope you liked this chapter. As always reviews are loved thank you.**

**Maru-chan) Oh and if you want ot vote on who you think Hinata should be with you better hurry and vote on it because I'm talking it down on Sunday that's in two days. Look on my profile for it and VOTE. So far these are the votes:**

**Hidan-15**

**Itachi-4**

**Deidara-1**

**So if you want Hinata to be with someone pick I might even put in a triangle thing… I don't know tell me what you guys think if you like the idea of a love triangle or not. Till later bye^-^**


	7. Hinata's mission starts

**KittyCAT-tastrophe chapter 7**

***************************************************************************************** Maru) HELLO…….. I'M BACK BABY WHOO HWOO. Maru) Yes, this means I've gotten my new lap top but I didn't have to buy it, cause I'm good, no actually my parents got it for me as a graduation present cool huh I love my parents. Yeah also my friend's threw me a graduation party that I knew nothing about. Sneaky of them wasn't it, I think so, I thought something was up when my dad told my brother to take me fishing. Anyway I also got some purple hair chopsticks and a chibi cat from my friend Lu-chan and her family. So I'm happy I got that stuff and a lap top and you guys get to read my stories again (smiles) so I see this as a win-win situation. Gerrr sorry this would have been up a long time ago but my Microsoft decided to die on me so I had to get that fixed then I had to retype the story and I got a job and blah, blah, blah. Okay enough blabbing now to what you want to read here is the seventh chapter of KittyCAT-tastrophe. Maru) I do not own Naruto ****************************************************************************************

Opening her eyes Hinata rolled onto her side blocking her face from the sun and pulled her blanket over herhead, she didn't want to get out of bed. If she did she would have to face the two people she didn't want to and those people being Itachi and Hidan who she had to take with her one her mission to Suna. The trip would take her at least three days, three whole days with the infamous Itachi Uchiha the man who massacred his whole clan except for his little brother. Then there was Hidan, god where did she even start at with him? He was a crazy masochist who liked pain and he was always being mean to her. Why couldn't she have Tobi or Deidara go with her? She'd even take Kisame, but no, she was stuck with the two most (at least in her opinion) evil Akatsuki members. Whining she berried her face into her pillow, laying on her stomach her face shoved in the soft feather down pillow Hinata got the feeling someone was watching her. Ever so slowly she turned her face from the vast softness of the pillow to look to the right of her only to see a bright, happy brown eye and black spiky hair. Not more than five inches from her face was Tobi who was smiling at her, squeaking Hinata jumped up and turned so her back hit the wall on left side of her bed while her face was a light shade of red.

"Hey Hinata-chan your awake now" the happy man said still sitting on her floor by her bed hopping up he smiled at her "I'll go tell Itachi-san and Hidan-san that you're up so you can start on your trip" he said running out the door before Hinata could open her mouth to protest.

Sighing she slid off her bed and grabbed her mission clothes which was her long sleeved lavender and white hoodie and a pair of blue ninja pants. Grabbing up a towel she peeked out her door looking down the hall, not seeing anyone she ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her and locked it. Setting her clothes on the bathroom counter she turned on the water then checking the door again to make sure it was locked she took a shower. Stepping out of the shower Hinata dried off and got dressed tossing her pajamas into the hamper she opened the bathroom door and went to her room. Pulling her bag from her closet she flung it over her shoulder, happy that she had packed everything she would need the night before. Picking her headband up off her bed side table she tied it around her neck, looking around her room for anything she missed she walked into the hall shutting her door behind her. Stepping into her living room she was almost knocked back into the hall by Tobi who tackled her in a hug and lifting her off the ground.

"Um…Tobi c-can you p-put me d-down" she stuttered looking over his shoulder at the other Akatsuki members, Deidara looked annoyed with the hyper Tobi who had finally decided to put the pale eyed teen down.

"Hinata-chan when are you going to leave?" Tobi asked looking down at her.

"I um guess w-whenever Kaida-c-chan g-gets here" she said sidestepping him to go into the kitchen, setting her pack on the chair she grabbed a box of cereal and the milk then a bowl from the cupboard.

Pouring the cereal into the bowl she remembered something, why wasn't Hidan yelling at her for pulling his collar off him last night. Shrugging to herself she sat at the table and ate, while she ate she watched the others Tobi was talking to Zetsu who was looking out the window at the small garden Hinata had. Deidara was molding his clay into non-exploding animals, he was no longer aloud to make exploding animals after the bird incident, Kisame was cleaning his sword, and Kakuzu was sewing some more clothes. Itachi was sitting in his claimed chair reading a new book and Hidan was glaring at her, perfect she knew it he was mad at her and now she had to spend the next three days with him. Seeing that Hidan was still glaring at her, she looked down into her bowl and stirred the milk with the spoon resting her chin on her hand. Glancing up from the bowl Hinata's pale eyes meet violet, now instead of glaring at her Hidan was watching her, feeling her face heat up she looked back to her cereal but not before noticing the small smirk on the silver haired Akatsuki's face. Standing from the table Hinata set the bowl in the sink then turned to look at the Akatsuki clearing her throat nervously.

"Um Kaida-chan w-will be h-here an-any m-minute so c-can you t-take the c-collars off?" She asked timidly tugging on the hem of her jacket.

"Hinata-chan what rules are you going to set for this kid, un?" Deidara asked fingering the collar around his neck and looking at the teen.

"I'm g-going to tell h-her not to g-give a-any of you b-baths so y-you don't touch a-any water and s-she can't take you outside" she answered then she looked around at them stopping on Tobi "B-but you n-need to m-make s-sure she c-can't break the r-rules" she stated still looking at Tobi.

"How do we do that Hinata-chan?" Tobi asked sighing Hinata was about to reply but Kisame beat her to it.

"If the kid tries to give us a bath, as pitiful as this sounds we run away and hide from her" the blue man said a bit of embarrassment sounding in his voice.

"Oh Tobi gets it now, so we hide like when Sempai cooks?" the man piped, seeing the blonde raise his hand to whack Tobi, there was a knock on the door followed by a child's voice.

"T-that's Kaida-chan t-take off the c-collars" Hinata stammered, complying all of the criminals removed their collars and turned back into kittens except Itachi and Hidan.

"You are to bring the collars for myself and Hidan" was all the Uchiha said before removing his collar and turning into a kitten, looking at the only male human Hinata waited for him to speak.

"This is gonna be a fuckin trip to remember" the silver haired man said before he pulled off the collar and sat at her feet, picking the collars up off the floor Hinata put them in her jacket and went to the door.

Opening it she smiled at the red head girl standing on her door step, looking beside the girl was a bag and in her hand was a smaller bag. Letting Kaida inside Hinata watched as she placed the bags on the kitchen table then turned smiling to the older girl. Feeling the kittens' eyes on her back Hinata could tell they all wanted to know what was in the two bags Kaida had brought over with her.

"Um Kaida-chan w-what's in the b-bags?" the Hyuuga asked pointing at the bags on her table.

"Oh it's some stuff I got from the lady next door she had some cats before and I told her about watching your kittens and she gave it all to me. Look at all this neat stuff Hinata-sensei let's see there's some fake mice, string, a clawing mat, some treats, flee powered, some medicine, and in the smaller bag is some cat nip" Kaida said pulling everything out and setting it down on the table.

"C-cat n-nip!" Hinata said horrified at the idea of the Akatsuki kittens on the feline's equivalent to crack, her poor house no more like her poor furniture. Now she was hoping this mission paid well so she could get new furniture after the kittens' claw her current living room suite to ribbons.

"Hinata-sensei don't you think you should get going now?" Kaida asked looking at her slightly flushed sensei "Whoa Hinata-sensei you don't look to good are you okay to go by yourself?"

"Y-yes I'm fine, I j-just need s-some things f-first" she said walking to her room.

Itachi and Hidan following her, taking the collars from her jacket she put two of them in another pack then put the rest in a box and stuck the box in her closet. Picking up the pack she place both Itachi and Hidan in it then zipped it almost closed placed the pack on her shoulder and walked out to Kaida. Reaching the living room she saw Kaida sitting on the floor Indian style rubbing Tobi's furry belly and giggling at his tiny purrs. Smiling Hinata looked over the other kittens trying to send them a message to be good and not murder her furniture or Kaida. Clearing her throat Hinata caught Kaida's attention looking up from Tobi, Kaida met Hinata's pale eyes.

"Yes Hinata-sensei"

"I'm l-leaving now Kaida p-please lock the door w-when you go home o-okay" Hinata said as she walked to the door.

"Okay bye-bye Hinata-sensei see you when you get to back" Kaida said going back to rubbing Tobi's belly and giggling at his reaction.

Closing the door behind her Hinata smiled to herself and stared toward the Hokage tower as she walked she tried to forget about the fact that she was going to stuck by herself with two deadly criminals. Once she stepped out of the village gates she was on her own closing her eyes at this thought, that was a bad idea. Sitting on the ground Hinata looked up to see who she had bumped into seeing bright orange she knew who it was looking up at the ocean blue eyes staring down at her. Hinata's cheeks tinged a light pink and she went to stand up only to have a hand held out to her, taking it Naruto pulled her to her feet.

"Hey Hinata-chan are you okay you fell pretty hard?" Naruto asked her.

"Um y-yes I'm f-fine N-Naruto- kun" she said feeling a little faint seeing that the blonde was still holding her hand.

"That's good are you going to see Grandma Tsunade?" he asked oblivious to the way Hinata's face was steadily turning a darker shade of pink.

"Um, y-y-yes I w-was h-headed there n-now" she stammered.

"Really I'll walk there with you then we can go to the gate together is that okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked smiling brightly at the Hyuuga.

"O-okay N-Naruto-kun but um… c-can you l-let go of m-my hand f-first?" she said looking at his hand still holding hers looking down Naruto's eyes fell on his and Hinata's hands letting go quickly he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Well let's go Hinata-chan" Naruto said turning and walking toward the Hokage tower Hinata smiled and followed closely behind him.

Reaching the tower both Hinata and Naruto walked up the stairs to the double door of Tsunade's office reaching out her hand to knock on the doors they flew open and Naruto walked in. Biting her bottom lip Hinata slowly followed her crush into the Hokage's office. Sitting at the large oak desk glaring at the loud intrusion was Tsunade and standing next to her was shizune her curly brown hair falling in her eyes and the small pink pig Ton-ton in her arms. Still biting her lip Hinata stepped up beside Naruto making Tsunade's gaze shift to her and the glare she held softened as Hinata fidgeted. Leaning on her elbows and placing her head in her hands Tsunade watched the pale eyed girl fidget and tuned out Naruto's talking.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE STOP IGNORING ME" Naruto shouted pointing at the blonde woman who looked back at him the glare set on her face again.

"STOP SHOUTING" Tsunade yelled "I heard you I was thinking about something now Hinata" she said looking at the teen who was standing next to Naruto "You need this to pass into Suna and someone will meet you at the border of Suna" Tsunade said pulling a scroll out of desk and holding it out to the teen. Stepping up to the desk Hinata took the scroll and put it in her jacket pocket stepping back she looked at the Hokage.

"I-is that a-all H-Hokage-Sama?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yes you can go now" she said waving the Hyuuga away, turning Hinata walked toward the door grinning Naruto turned to follow her but was stopped by the voice of the blonde woman behind him.

"Naruto stay here I want to speak with you about special training" she said causing the blonde teen to look at her and pout then wine some.

"But Grandma Tsunade I was going to walk Hinata-chan to the gate" he protested pointing at Hinata who was standing in the doorway watching the conversation seeing the growing irritation on the Hokage's face Hinata decided to save Naruto from the blonde woman's wrath.

"Um N-Naruto-kun it's o-okay you can m-meet me when I c-come back" Hinata said quietly catching both of the blondes attention, grinning widely at the pale eyed teen Naruto nodded.

"Alright Hinata-chan I'll be there in three days"

"O-okay Bye Naruto-kun, L-lady Tsunade, S-shizune-San" Hinata said bowing her head then turning and walking out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the gates Hinata looked down the stretch of dirt road that would lead her from the village and into the forest and leave her alone with the two deadly criminals in her backpack. Taking one look at the village Hinata walked through the gate and down the road toward Suna after ten minutes of walking Hinata felt movement in her backpack. Jumping slightly at the sudden movement sighing she walked into the trees and sat on a rock and set her pack in front of her. Unzipping the pack she was greeted by Hidan and Itachi who were looking up at her. Pulling them out by the scruff s of their necks she placed them on the ground then she pulled out some clothes for them and the collars then a bottle of water. Opening the top of the bottle and putting the collars in her jacket Hinata stood up and stepped toward the kittens, holding the bottle over them she hesitated, thinking. She didn't have to turn them back she could keep them like this small, furry, cute and harmless she would be able to do this mission alone.

She wouldn't have to worry about them killing anyone innocent on the way to Suna and she could sleep peacefully without the thought of being killed in her sleep. Feeling something hit her ankle Hinata looked down to see Itachi glaring up at her along with Hidan biting her bottom lip Hinata knew if she kept them like this she would be in trouble when they got back to Konoha. Sighing in defeat she tipped the bottle of water and the clear liquid fell onto the two kittens in front of her then there were two pops, turning away Hinata walked to a tree away from the two men. Standing her back turned to the two Akatsuki she played with the hem of her jacket, then she felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder making her jump. Then she was spun around and came face-to-face with Itachi his red eyes glaring into her pale lavender ones, Hinata tried to make herself look away but it was like she was in a trance and their eyes remained locked.

"You were thinking of keeping us in those forms weren't you?" Itachi asked his eyes still boring into hers, not even waiting for an answer he continued speaking his grip on her shoulder tightening "Don't think it again" he said releasing her then spun around and walked away from her.

Shaking from what had just happened Hinata slowly walked to the rock and picked up the pack that she had Itachi and Hidan in, zipping it up she flung it over her shoulders and followed behind the two criminals. Walking behind Hidan, Hinata listened to the forest the birds where singing now, smiling Hinata wondered to herself what their songs where about and if they sang to please people or the ones they loved? Looking around she couldn't help but wonder if Itachi knew where he was going- of course he knew where he was going he was Uchiha, Itachi he used to live in the leaf village and he was now a missing Ninja in the Akatsuki.

Looking down at the ground as she walked she berated herself for not being able to sense Itachi behind her before he grabbed her. Then again he was an S-ranked missing ninja and she was only a chunin, really what could she have done even if she had sense him the answer nothing. Closing her eyes she sighed a little then ran into something stumbling back she looked up to see it was Hidan's back she had hit. Looking around the taller man she saw that Itachi had stopped taking in a breath Hinata felt for other chakra besides her own and the two men. Not feeling anything she raised one of her midnight colored eyebrows still looking at Itachi then she glanced up at Hidan who looked tense.

"I-Itachi-san-" Hinata started but was cut off

"It's nothing, come" he said walking away watching him go Hinata wondered why he had stopped if it was nothing, then she remembered Hidan.

Looking up she saw his violet eyes staring down at her, she was still leaning over around his side making the distance between them almost non-existent. Blushing a light shade of pink Hinata stood straight up and stepped back a few steps looking up from the ground she saw that Hidan was still watching her a small smirk on his face. Not liking it Hinata wished he would turn around and follow Itachi before he got too far ahead of them.

"H-Hidan we s-shouldn't get s-separated from I-Itachi-s-san" Hinata said looking past the priest and not seeing Itachi at all.

"Hum oh why is that?" he asked raising a brow and looking down at the pale eyed teen.

"B-because he is p-part of our t-team and we h-have to s-stay to-together" Hinata said.

"Don't fucking worry that bastard won't get killed and you have me so calm down" Hidan said looking at the quiet teen standing in front of him, smirking he took two steps forward and she took two back.

"H-Hidan w-what are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked still backing up as he walked forward a small smirk on his face.

"Nothing much" he said.

"W-we s-should be l-looking for I-Itachi-s-san, H-Hidan" Hinata said backing up then she suddenly stopped, looking up she saw bright green foliage, she had backed up into a tree.

"We will later" He said reaching her and the tree placing his hands on either side of her head "You know I haven't got you back for pulling my collar off yet" he mused looking into her lavender eyes.

"I-I h-had t-to y-you w-w-wouldn't l-let me g-go" Hinata stuttered her face heating up more.

"Hinata-chan" he said in an overly sweet voice "You have something I want" he whispered leaning closer making Hinata's blush intensify tenfold.

"H-Hidan w-w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked.

"Just fucking getting what's mine" her said sliding his right hand down the tree and then to Hinata's jacket.

"S-STOP-" Hinata started but was cut off by a low monotone voice.

"Hidan what are you doing?" Itachi asked standing behind them.

"Just getting what's mine" he said reaching into Hinata's jacket and pulling something out and holding them in front of the pale eyed girls face.

"T-the c-c-collars" Hinata stuttered her eyes wide as she looked at the black bands in the priests hand.

"Yeah I said I fucking getting what was mine didn't I?" he asked smirking at her.

"W-why d-didn't you j-just ask f-for them?" Hinata asked looking at him oddly.

"Where would be the damn fun in that then I wouldn't have got to see that fucking face you made it was priceless" he said pushing off the tree and turning away and walking away putting the collar on.

Watching him walk away Hinata felt a small since of something she didn't think could apply to criminals she felt that she could actually come to- dare she think it- think of them as friends. Of course not what was she thinking they wanted her crush, they wanted Naruto she couldn't think of them as anything but the villains. If so why was she helping them? why hadn't she turned them into the Hokage? More importantly why didn't she attack Hidan when she was backed into the tree? Shaking her head trying to dislodge the questions in her head she heard Itachi's low voice looking up she saw both men who were now wearing the collars were watching her.

"Hyuuga hurry up" Itachi said as if he were bored not waiting for her he turned and started off, pushing off the tree Hinata followed quietly.

------------------------------------

"Hidan" Itachi said looking ahead of him.

"What the hell do you want Uchiha?" the priest snapped.

"What where you doing back there?" he asked quietly still looking ahead of him.

"Having some fun"

"Don't do it again we need the girl and if you scare her away… I'll kill you" Itachi said softly picking up his pace.

"Che yeah fucking right I can't die" Hidan said loudly glaring at Itachi's back.

"Hn"

"Bastard" Hidan grunted then looked over his shoulder at Hinata who was walking a good distance behind them looking at the ground. "Hey what the hell are you thinking about?" he yelled behind him at her.

Looking up she said something he couldn't quite hear stopping he waited for her when she reached his side he started walking again.

"What did you say?" he asked looking down at her.

"I said I-I w-wonder how K-Kaida-chan is d-doing" she said.

"We should be worried for the others not the kid" Hidan said running his hand through his hair.

"K-Kaida-chan i-isn't that b-bad" Hinata said trying to defend her self-appointed student but couldn't help wonder if Hidan was right.

------------------------------------------------------------

**(With Kaida-chan)**

"Okay then kitties seeing that Hinata-sensei didn't tell me your names I'll give you temporary ones until she gets back" Kaida said beaming down at the five kittens in front of her setting on the floor she looked over the kittens and stopped on Deidara first. Picking him up she looked at him intently then set him down and smiled poking his nose gently.

"Your name will be banana because you're yellow" she said then looked at the next kitten who happened to be Kisame setting her hand on her chin she smiled.

"I'll call you berry because you're blue like blueberries" then looking at the next kitten who was Kakuzu she smiled.

"You'll be Ginger it's a girl's name but it's okay" she said smiling then looked to her next victim—kitten who was Zetsu looking at the bi-colored kitten.

"Your name will suit your colors I'll call you cookie" then last but not least was Tobi picking him up she set him on her lap thinking on what to call him.

"Hum I'll call you… Caramel" she said petting his head "Well now that we have names given out whose hungry?" she said standing up Tobi still in her arms ,walking into the kitchen she set him on the counter and grabbed some tuna from the cabinet. Pulling five tea plates from another cabinet she placed the tuna on them then set them on the floor in front of the kittens them she set Tobi on the floor in front of his food.

"Okay guys I have to go home now but I'll be back tomorrow before I have to go to the academy" Kaida said putting a bowl of water on the floor then she walked out the door.

"BANANA SHE COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OF A BETTER NAME FOR ME?" Deidara shouted looking at the other kittens.

"Tobi likes Sempai's name it fits sempai" Tobi said looking up from his tuna.

"Shut it Caramel" Deidara said glaring at the tabby.

"At least your name it's a girl's name" Kakuzu said looking at the others.

"I don't have a problem with my name not really" Kisame said gaining glares from Deidara and Kakuzu.

"It doesn't matter we only have to put up with the child for two more days then she will leave" Zetsu said walking from the kitchen the others following him.

"It's not fair why is my name so weird" Deidara yelled following the rest of the kittens into the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maru) There you go guys chapter seven of KittyCAT-tastrophe hope you liked it. So from now on my updates will be more consistent.**

**Maru) Oh right the winner from the pole is drum roll please….. Hidan.**

**Maru) so I'll be working them together and as always please read and review till next time bye. **


	8. Fight on the river

**KittyCAT-tastrophe chapter 8 **

**********************************************************************************************

**Maru) Oh my gosh guys KittyCAT-tastrophe is over half way to 100 reviews I'm so happy ^_^ I love you guys.**

**Maru) Sorry it took so long I had a case of writers block and some other stuff happened so yeah.**

**Maru) I do not own Naruto.**

******************************************************************************************** **

"Maybe we can tie her up or do something better… maybe kill her?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we'll do, yeah, after all we are six inches tall and half a pound each we could totally take her, un" Deidara said sarcastically staring at Kakuzu who was to his left.

"Shut it at least I'm trying to think of a plan" Kakuzu said smacking his paw on the floor glaring at the blond kitten.

"I don't think it's that bad" Kisame said looking at the other kittens.

"Yeah, you're wearing pants not a frilly pink dress!" Kakuzu shouted gesturing at the clothes Kaida had put them in.

"Haaaa Tobi feels pretty" The tabby said bounding around the front room making the blue dress he was in billow out.

"Ooookay then that's weird, yeah" Deidara said watching at his partner prance around the room.

Looking back to the other kitten criminals he had to admit Zetsu and Kisame got the better end of Kaida's game of dress up. They got to wear pants and little dress shirts while himself, Tobi, and Kakuzu had to wear dresses. Sighing he was glad that Hidan had gone with Hinata and Itachi or they would never live this down. Hearing footsteps the kittens looked up to see Kaida standing above them dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top with a wooden tray, kneeling down they saw the tray was set up with little tea cups and a tea pot and a bowl of tuna and a plate of cookies.

"Okay kitties we're going to have a formal tea party" she said Making the kittens look at her "Hey don't give me those looks I don't have any fancy clothes and at least your all dressed nice" she said placing a cup of tea in front of each criminal and a small plate of tuna.

"Right, now eat with manners and sophistication" she said picking up a cookie and taking a bit of it.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Deidara asked looking at the other kittens.

"I still don't think it's too bad" Kisame said eating the tuna, nodding his agreement Zetsu sniffed the tea in his cup.

"Tobi still feels pretty" the tabby said running up to the blonde who whacked him on the head with his paw getting a response from Kaida.

"Banana stop beating up Caramel it's not nice what did he ever do to you?" the girl said picking Deidara up by the scruff of his neck.

"Put me down" the blonde shouted but it all came out as meows and hisses.

"Banana knock it off or I'll have to punish you" the girl said causing the blonde Akatsuki to stop his shouting and squirming.

"That's better" setting the kitten down Kaida looked at the clock and smiled "Yey Naru-kun should be here in a little bit to help me with my training even though Hinata-sensei is better Naru-kun will work till she gets back" she said smiling then got up taking the cups, plates and tray with her into the kitchen.

"Hum she really thinks that Hinata-chan is that good, un" Deidara said scratching his ear.

"Yeah guess so" Kisame said sighing.

"Hum strange girl" Kakuzu said giving up on trying to pull the offending pink dress off.

"I wonder when the fox kid is coming to get our nightmare." Zetsu murmured as if on cue there was a knock on the door and the hyper red head girl ran to open it.

"Naru-kun are we training today? What are you going to show me?" Kaida asked bombarding the blonde with questions.

"Yep we're going to train today Kaida-chan so let's go" the blonde said grinning at the red head.

"Okay kitties I'm going to go train now so be good and I'll be back to feed you later" Kaida said shutting the door and going to train.

"Man she's a strange kid, un"

"Yeah I hope that Hinata comes back soon" Kisame said jumping onto the chair.

"Me too cause that kid didn't take these stupid clothes off of us!" Kakuzu shouted trying to push the pink dress over his head with his hind feet.

"Yey, Tobi still feels pretty" the tabby said gaining the attention of the other kittens.

"SHUT UP TOBI, (UN)" the others shouted.

******************************************************************************************

"Fuck can we set up camp yet?" Hidan whined as himself, Hinata and Itachi walked through the woods toward Suna.

"No" Itachi said bluntly walking in front of the priest. Itachi was trying his utmost not to use his Sharingan on the immortal man, which was taking a lot of restraint on the Uchiha's part. He really didn't see how Kakuzu put up the priests incisive whining, really it was quite nerve racking and got old rather quickly.

"Dammit how much longer we've been walking all day" the priest continued ranting as he pointed at the slowly setting sun for emphasis to his words then glared at the back of the Uchiha's head.

"Hn" Itachi grunted ignoring the immortal and walked faster through the trees.

"Don't you 'hn' me you bastard I'm not fish face" Hidan shouted pointing at the man in front of him who blatantly ignored Hidan.

"Hn"

"Damn you Uchiha" the priest said glaring at the man in front of him.

At this point Hinata was getting a headache from Hidan's yelling and shouting and she really wanted to stop for the day also but she wasn't about to argue with Itachi about stopping. She would leave the complaining to Hidan after all he was Itachi's S-ranked equal she was only a Chunin and therefor wouldn't stand a chance. Sighing she shifted the pack and continued to follow the two men, trying to tune out Hidan her thoughts drifted to the others back in the village. Were they okay? Was Kaida being nice to them? Were they being nice to Kaida? Did Naruto miss her? Lost in her thought she jumped when Itachi addressed her.

"Hyuuga are you tired?" he asked looking down at her with crimson eyes, avoiding his eyes Hinata watched as his mouth moved while he asked his question.

"W-well I-" her answer was cut short by Hidan who shouted.

"Fucking say yes dammit, say yes" he said his voice cracking as he pleaded the pale eyed teen to agree with him, looking at the priest then at Itachi's chest she slowly nodded. Seeing his hand rise Hinata closed her eyes and waited for something bad to happen but jumped when the Stock man patted the top of her head. Opening her eyes she dared a quick glance at his face and saw an emotionless expression like always then his hand fell back to his side.

"Hyuuga if you grow tired say so and we will rest because if you become injured or die on this mission we will be helpless understand?" Itachi said walking away.

"Y-yes I-Itachi-san" Hinata stuttered quickly at the retreating man's back.

"Hidan you need to retrieve wood for a fire"

"What the hell can't you fucking do it!" the priest shouted from where he was sitting under a tree, ignoring the shouting man Itachi spoke to Hinata.

"Hyuuga there is a river not far from here to the north, take the canteens and get some water" Nodding her head she grabbed the three canteens and headed for the river. "Hyuuga don't try anything foolish we are much faster than yourself" Itachi finished.

"R-right It-Itachi-san" with that Hinata walked into the thick trees glad to be away from the two S-ranked criminals.

Holding the canteens in her left hand Hinata pushed low hanging branches out of her way with her free hand as she walked to where she hoped the river was. As she walked she relished the fact that Hidan wasn't around to destroy the sound of the forest with his complaining. Really she was amazed at how much one man could complain it was a good thing he was immortal or his partner would have killed him a long time ago she was sure. Smiling she listened to the birds singing and the wind blowing through the trees making the leaves rustle this was the leaf villages lullaby of sorts as far as Hinata was concerned.

She would lie in bed at night and listen to the wind rustle the leaves and listen to the crickets chirp their songs only they could understand. She did the same on missions, it was soothing to her and it lulled her to sleep as if a lullaby was being sung to her. She would miss these sounds when they were in Suna it would be hard for her to sleep without her lullaby singing to her. Stopping she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her trying to memorize every sound so she could hear it in Suna.

Opening her eyes a few minutes later Hinata sighed, no matter how hard she tried there were too many sounds to memorize. Finally she started toward the river again to fill the canteens and head back to the campsite before Itachi came to find her. Or worse he sent Hidan to get her, not wanting to listen to the priest whine all the way back to the make shift camp Hinata walked a little faster. After another five minutes of walking Hinata heard the sound of running water, pushing past a bush she saw the river. It was only about twenty foot wide but it looked deep near the middle, kneeling at the edge of the river Hinata set the canteens in the water to fill them up.

Hearing something to her left Hinata stood up the canteens still in her hands acting like she heard nothing she put the caps on the canteens and turned to walk back to the camp. Suddenly she jumped back dropping the canteens onto the ground she landed on the surface of the water her Byakugan activated. Embedded in the ground where she was stand seconds before were three Kunai, Looking around Her Byakugan eyes found three people. One in the trees in front of her to the left, another hiding a little farther back in the trees to her right and the third was now standing in front of her, pulling the Kunai out of the ground. The man was a few inches shorter than Itachi he has brown shaggy hair and brown eyes and wore simple black pants and a black vest with tape from his wrist to his elbows on both arms.

"So you're not as vulnerable as we believed you to be" the Man said giving a crooked smile as he spun the Kunai on his finger.

"W-what do y-you want?" Hinata demanded, cursing that she had stuttered in her demand.

"It's simple hand over the scroll and we'll let you go unharmed girl" the man spoke as if it was simple logic then held out his hand. He wanted the scroll so he wasn't a simple thief after her back pack and supplies.

"W-what scroll?" Hinata decided to play the fool until she found a way out or until Itachi got tired of waiting for her to come back and came looking for her or sent Hidan.

"Don't act stupid girl!" the man shouted. "Give us the scroll you're taking to Suna"

Shaking her head a defiant look coming over her face Hinata slid into her gentle fists stance palms turned upright she waited.

"So you're not going to be a good little girl and hand it over then are you?" Not getting an answer from Hinata the man sighed. "Pity I didn't feel like killing anyone today" then he ran at Hinata.

Concentrating on the man's movement and his chakra she dodged his first few punches and kicks, bringing her hand up in an arching motion she brushed his vest with her fingers as he jumped back. Throwing some Kunai at her, Hinata dodged them and threw two of her own at the man. Panting slightly and back in her stance Hinata watched the man waiting then a smirk crossed his lips and he started some hand signs. Taking her chance Hinata ran over the water's surface towards the man, her left hand pulled back and aimed for the his chest.

She didn't make it, the man finished his hand signs and a water dragon rose up not more than six foot front of the Hyuuga. Gasping she jumped back barely managing to avoid getting rammed into by the giant water beast she watched as the dragon circled the man. Then he threw his hands out in front of him and the dragon flew at Hinata, forcing chakra to her hands _'Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho' _She said as she wove her hands in the air with lightning speed. Making a blue, glowing shield of chakra that the water dragon crashed into, pushing Hinata back across the water, the dragon exploded into a shower of water.

Dropping the shield Hinata saw the man in front of her but wasn't fast enough as she was kicked in her stomach and knocked into a tree. Gasping for air she slid down the trunk of the tree, biting her bottom lip she slowly stood up her legs shaking slightly. Byakugan still active she looked for the man seeing him on the water she stepped onto its surface too sliding back into her stance. Snorting at her effort the man made some more quick hand signs and the water under her started to shift. Unbalancing her she fell to her hands and knees on the water as the river got chopper then the water under her fell away.

She was in a whirlpool! The force of the water was too much and it pulled her down as the water started to settle the man started to laugh. But stopped as he saw something coming to the surface of the water, a few feet away, Hinata pushed herself out of the water. Then pushing some chakra to her legs she jumped into the trees above her and started to run from the man. As she ran she made sure she stayed out of the man's range of sight as she placed tags on the trees stopping she ran towards him. Nearing him she pushed chakra to her legs and jumped over him and ran back toward the river, still putting tags on trees. When she got to the water she placed her final two on the trees to her left and right then fell back into her stance.

When the man made it out of the trees he glared at Hinata who stared back, panting she watched as the man walked closer toward her. Lunging at the man she managed to hit him in the stomach with the palm of her hand knocking him back into the trees. As he stumbled back he grabbed the front of Hinata's jacket and pulled out a Kunai gripping her shirt he stabbed her with the blade in her stomach. Lurching forward she coughed and the man let out a bark of laughter, until Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke and the man only held a back pack with a Kunai buried in it.

Looking at the pack shock written on his face the man looked at the river to see Hinata pull herself out of the water. Sitting on her knees she placed her hands together _'__Bakuhatsu'_ she shouted then fell back into the water hearing a loud hissing noise the man saw the exploding tags in front of him. Jumping back he heard more, louder hissing he had jumped back into the main explosion and it was too late to run as the tags exploded. Blowing trees and dirt in every direction and making a huge cloud of smoke and a nice sized crater stood where trees used to be.

Coming to the surface of the river Hinata swam to the edge and pulled herself out of the water setting on her hands and knees. Panting she sat back on her legs, feet tucked under her, her chakra was all but gone and she was out of exploding tags now and her back pack got blown to kingdom come. Which meant all of her supplies got blown up also reaching into her jacket she felt the scroll and smiled it didn't last long though. A Kunai grazed her cheek and she looked up to see two more people the first man's partners, she had forgotten about them. Forcing herself up she stumbled back onto the water and her feet sank an inch or two into the river due to her lack of chakra activating her Byakugan again she looked at the two in front of her.

Another man he wore the same clothes as the first man only he wore all gray clothes and the other was a woman and she wore a pair of tight black shorts and a green dress like shirt. Breathing deeply Hinata was out of ideas she had no way to defend herself now she was practically helpless, she was a wounded lamb and the two in front of her were the wolves. Smiling the man walked toward Hinata, Jumping back Hinata landed on the water sinking more and sending the world spinning. Shaking her head she opened her eyes to see the man's hand shoot out, then Hinata was off her feet and her air supply was getting cut off.

Clawing at the man's hand was doing nothing he wasn't loosening his grip if anything it got tighter around her neck. Kicking out at him both of her feet connected with something and the man dropped her hitting the water she saw him doubled over holding his stomach. Looking at her the man growled pulling a Kunai from his pouch he held it above the Hyuuga poised to strike. Not having the strength to run away Hinata closed her eyes as she saw the Kunai come toward her then she heard screaming. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the man had dropped the Kunai and he was gripping his head doubled over screaming, shaking his head and backing up.

Finally he looked up and gave one more piercing scream before his eyes rolled back and he fainted onto the ground half in and out of the river. Looking behind him Hinata saw the woman was also on the ground unconscious not understanding what just happened she slowly stood. Quickly finding that was a bad thing to do as the world around he pitched and spun she fell toward the water but never hit.

"Damn you're fucking hopeless… idiot"

Hinata never thought she would be happy to see the foul mouth man but she was overjoyed to see Hidan who had kept her from meeting the river, again. Looking around she also saw Itachi standing on the river bed his Sharingan eyes focused on the man lying on the ground. So Itachi was behind the pitiful screams coming from the man as she thought on this Itachi spoke to her.

"Hyuuga, can you walk?"

"I-I th-think so" taking a slow step forward and put weight sown her knees gave out and she was once again caught by Hidan.

"I think you lied" the priest said hefting her over his shoulder like a bag of Potatoes, instantly causing her face to turn a bright red and making her feel dizzy.

"Hi-Hidan I-I can w-walk" Hinata insisted as he walked toward Itachi.

"Bullshit you almost ate the river" with that said he dropped her on her butt onto the grass, hissing sharply Hinata rubbed her lower back.

"Do you still have the scroll for your mission?" Itachi asked directing his gaze to the pale eyed teen, nodding slowly she reached into her jacket and pulled it out then quickly replaced it.

"We're going back to the camp" after saying this Itachi picked up the canteens that where still laying forgotten on the ground and walked away.

"What the hell I have to fucking carry her?" Hidan shouted at the retreating man as he pointed at Hinata.

"Hn" was his answer.

"Fuckin' bastard" he mumbled then looked over his shoulder at Hinata "What the hell are you waiting for an invitation get on" he said squatting down his back toward her.

Biting her lip again Hinata got on the priests back and wrapped her arms around his neck, flinching when he hooked his arms under her legs to keep her from falling while he walked. Rolling his eyes at her reaction he started after Itachi Mumbling about always getting stuck doing the hard work. Smiling at the priests quiet complaining Hinata was happy she could still hear the forests lullaby over him. Resting her cheek on his shoulder Hinata listened to the forests lullaby, it combined with her loss of chakra and exhaustion from the fight and motion of Hidan walking she fell asleep.

******************************************************************************************

Sitting in the Ichraku ramen shop were Naruto and Kaida both had a bowl of beef ramen in front of them and where happily eating. They had just gotten done with Kaida's training for the day and she had done so well that Naruto decided to reward her and himself for being a good teacher. So it was decided ramen was a good reward for both of them.

"Naru-kun am I getting better?" Kaida asked around a mouthful of noodles as she looked at the blonde sitting next to her.

"Yep you've improved more in you chakra control you can climb trees now you did it faster than me when I tried"

"Really Naru-kun?"

"Yeah I think we can move onto expanding your amount of clones tomorrow"

"Yes!" Kaida shouted eating the rest of her ramen setting her chopsticks down she looked over at Naruto.

"Hum what is it Kaida-chan?" he asked looking at her.

"Thank you for the ramen I have to go feed Hinata-sensei's kittens bye Naru-kun" the little red head chirped as she ran from the ramen shop and down the street.

Getting to Hinata's front door she pulled the key from her pocket and opened the door stepping inside she closed it behind her. Not seeing the kittens she walked to the bowls sitting on the floor and picked them up and set them on the counter. Grabbing some cans of tuna she opened them and put some in the bowls and filled the biggest bowl with water then set the bowls on the floor. Then called for the kittens, who all walked into the kitchen still dressed in their 'formal' clothes.

"Oh kitties I forgot to take your clothes off of you come here I'll do that now" hearing these words the five kittens tripped over each other trying to be the first to get to Kaida. Oddly enough Tobi being the first to get his dress off and Kakuzu being the last. After putting the clothes away Kaida sat and watched the kittens eat then looked at the clock on the wall standing up she looked at the kittens.

"Okay guys I have to go home now so be good I'll be back tomorrow" that being said Kaida walked out the door shutting it behind her leaving the Akatsuki alone.

"Finally I got that dress off!" Kakuzu exclaimed stretching his body out in a very cat like manner.

"Yeah they were getting a little annoying, un"

"Tobi liked his!" the tabby said yawning.

"Tobi you're an idiot, yeah"

"No Tobi's tired, Tobi's going to bed" he said walking toward Hinata's room.

"I believe Tobi has a good idea" Zetsu said following the tabby and the others trailed behind him.

"Hinata-chan needs to hurry up and come back I'm tired of being a kitten, un" Deidara said mid-yawn as he curled up on her pillow.

"We're all tired of being kittens Deidara" Kisame told the blonde as he stretched out at the foot of Hinata's bed.

"I'm just saying, un" closing his as he spoke.

"Tobi misses Hinata-chan!" the tabby admitted when no one answered him he curled up and closed his eyes.

None of the others wanted to admit it but they also missed the Hyuuga for reasons all their own but nonetheless they all wanted her to get back soon and they wanted her back safe.

******************************************************************************************

**Maru) Yey long chapter to make up for the wait. OMG that was the longest fight I've ever wrote I'm so proud of me!**

**Maru) Okay I got to tell you guys it might take me a while to get new chapters out for a while cause I have some stuff to deal with. So I won't have much time to write, meaning it might take me a month or so after each new update but don't worry I won't forget about my stories or you guys. **

**Maru) Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho - Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

**Bakuhatsu – literally means explode **


	9. Suna and catnip

**KittyCAT-tastrophe chapter 9**

* * *

**Maru) Yey you guys are really too good to me (Tear) 73 reviews for one story and only eight (now nine) chapters. And your reviews make me happy and want to write more for my story so keep sending them an I'll keep putting out chapters 4 you all.**

**Maru) Sorry it took so long I got addicted to an anime and I was reading a fanfic on top of that and with working and other stuff…I kind-of forgot and put it off. I know me and my excuses I'm sorry don't kill me!!!!!!**

**Maru) I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Feeling something cool and damp on her forehead and something warm to her left Hinata groaned, wanting to be closer to the warmth she rolled toward it. As she did the cool cloth fell from her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes when she did she saw the warmth was a small fire. She was lying on a sleeping bag and another one covered her, she knew they had to belong to her traveling companions because hers was attached to her pack and well, yeah. As her eyes drifted from the fire she saw it was now night and she also noticed she was alone Itachi and Hidan where no were in sight. Noting this Hinata shot up and instantly regretted doing so, as pain shot through her whole body and the fire in front of her blurred into the dark trees behind it.

Leaning forward, putting her hand on the ground to keep from falling over Hinata closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths waiting for the pain to dissipate. After a few minutes the pain subsided enough for her to sit up and take in her surroundings the best she could in the dark. From what she could see they were still camping in the clearing Itachi had stopped in earlier that day. Sitting next to the fire where Itachi and Hidan's things -at least they hadn't abandoned her – then she saw the water canteens. Licking her chapped lips she looked at them then she pushed herself to her knees stabling herself she stood up slowly.

Once on her feet and sure she wouldn't fall face first into the flames of the camp fire, Hinata walked to the canteens picking one up she twisted the cap off and took a long drink. Moving the canteen from her lips Hinata twisted the cap back on staring at the fire she couldn't help but wonder where the two Akatsuki members were. Her silent question was answered as a shadow move across the fire Hinata's mind automatically jumped to the defensive; painfully she dropped into a stance. Eyes locked onto the shadow as it neared her, she thought on what would be easier on her to attack or defend until either Itachi or Hidan came back. As the shadow got closer the silhouette became more familiar to her, then something gripped her shoulder, jumping she grabbed the hand and rolled them over her shoulder. Sending them to the ground with a loud grunt, this sent pain shooting though her body rendered the ex-heiress to her knees in agony.

Hearing a groan Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the person she had thrown to the ground seconds ago with the glow of the fire she could make out the features of his face. Pale skin, slicked back silver hair, and piercing violet eyes looking at his face realization hit her, Hinata had just body slammed Hidan. Shock was written on the teens face as the immortal man glared at her, his eyes boring into hers as he scowled; up at her remembering the shadow Hinata tore her gaze from Hidan to look up only to see Itachi looking back. Holding a stringer of three fish he walked closer to the fire and sat down setting the fish down by Hidan he looked down at the silver haired man.

"Hidan cook them" he said then walked to the other side of the fire and sat down.

Now sitting up a dumbfounded look on his face Hidan finally remembered how to speak "The fuck I got slammed and you want me to cook, why can't you do it bastard?"

"I caught them" the Uchiha replied simply.

"Why can't the bitch do it? She's healthy enough to go around fuckin' slamming people into the ground."

"She is still injured, now cook" Itachi said looking at Hidan who glared back.

"Bastard" Grumbling the violet eyed man picked up the fish and walked away to prepare them.

Watching as he walked away Hinata jumped when Itachi spoke "Hyuuga how are your wounds?"

"T-there fine It s-still hurts when I m-move but I'll be f-fine to leave t-tomorrow" she said trying not to look into the older man's red eyes.

"Hn" was the only reply she got then both fell into a silence that Hinata found nice she didn't think it was filled with any tension. The silence didn't last long when Hidan came back he had the fish skewered on sticks, stabbing the sticks into the ground by the fire then he sat down. Staring at the fire then he looked at Hinata who glanced at him then moved her eyes back to the fire Hidan then asked her a question she knew was coming.

"Bitch, how did you do what you did at the river?"

"W-what?"

"Win, I mean?"

"Y-you were there?" Hinata gasped.

"Well fucking duh, I did save you from drowning."

"W-why didn't you h-help me?" She asked hurt by the fact that both of them had been there but didn't help when she was fighting the man.

"We wanted to see your strength." Itachi said as if it were obvious.

"So how did you get out of the vortex?" Hidan asked impatiently.

Looking at him Hinata bit her lip she had better tell him or he'd never let it go. "W-when I got p-pulled under by the w-whirlpool I released a q-quick burst o-of chakra from the c-chakra points on m-my body. Then I u-used the '_Henge no Jutsu' _on my b-backpack then sent it to place the e-exploding tags on the t-trees then when m-my clone got s-stabbed I-I triggered the t-tags." She explained her eyes glued to the fire.

"Huh, not bad bitch, not bad at all I figured you'd die, but you just got your ass kicked a little" looking over at Hidan, Hinata was shocked he had complimented her, except calling her names and insulting her fighting. But none the less, it was as close to a compliment she would get from the crude violet eyed man, sighing she watched the fire dance. When the fish was cooked Hinata handed her two traveling companions theirs then took her own and the three ate in silence, yawning Hinata threw the rest of her fish in the fire and looked for her pack only to remember, she didn't have one anymore. Pulling her knees up cringing as pain shot up her back Hinata placed her arms on her knees and laid her head on her arms and watched the fire. As she did the fire started to blur as her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep as Hidan and Itachi kept watch.

The first thing Hinata noticed before her eyes opened was she was now laying down, on something soft and the second thing she noticed was something warm was beside her. Opening her lavender eyes she looked to her left and her face was automatically dyed a crimson red and she bit back a scream. The thing- well the person next to her was Hidan sprawled on his back, mouth half open and silver hair disheveled. Seeing him like this actual lessened his fear factor for Hinata and she found herself smiling, it was broken when she heard something bolting up. She ground her teeth as her back screamed in agony and her head spun throwing her right hand back to keep steady her hand grazed Hidan's stomach causing him to bolt up and dislodge Hinata's hand. Suddenly Hinata found her face in the silver haired man's chest, placing her hands on the ground she pushed herself up slowly making sure she didn't get light headed. At the same time trying to tame the deep blush staining her cheeks, she was glad her hair had fallen over her face to block the evidence.

Once she was in a sitting position she looked behind her to see the noise had been Itachi, he was standing watching her, his face as blank as ever. Then she looked at Hidan and quickly regretted doing so he was smiling- no beaming at her and her cheeks deepened in color. Looking away she heard him laugh and say.

"Damn if you wanted to get closer to me you should have just said so" only making her cheeks get warmer then she thought of something.

"W-why were y-you s-s-sleeping next to m-me?" she asked looking at Hidan.

"Cause it was fucking cold, the ground was hard, and you had my bed roll so I killed two birds with one damn stone I used you to stay warm and to have something soft to sleep on" he said a smile on his face as he looked at her.

Before Hinata could remark on what he said Itachi broke in "Hidan pack up we're leaving in thirty minutes"

"The fuck" Hidan yelled losing the smile he had seconds before "Why do I have to do it?"

"Hyuuga" the Uchiha said ignoring the other man "Are you able to walk I don't want you to slow us down"

"Umm, I t-think so" she replied standing slowly and talking a few uncertain steps like a toddler just learning to walk after, a few steps she stopped and nodded to the raven haired man who looked at Hidan.

"Hurry up" and with that he walked into the trees leaving Hidan to yell at his retreating back about making him do everything.

Hinata spent the rest of the time it took Hidan to pack up the makeshift camp and for Itachi to return, walking around the clearing trying to work out the stiffness in her muscles and ease the pain in her back. Once the two men had their things, Hidan had the two packs and Itachi had put the canteens in the cloak, Hinata had packed for them so when they changed into kittens. They were making descent time Itachi was at the lead Hidan was in the middle and Hinata was at the end and was now starting to lag after four hours of walking and her back was starting to protest. Letting out a breath she looked down at the ground to keep herself from tripping over any tree roots that stuck up from the soft dirt, only to run into something looking up she saw it was a chest a bare chest. Stepping back she saw Hidan glaring at her and Itachi was just behind him watching quietly, Hinata bit the inside of her cheek not knowing what to do.

"You're slowing us down bitch" Hidan said finally, making Hinata cringe at the name.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she apologized not wanting him to get mad at her.

"Why don't you say something if your fucking hurting you idiot" Hidan scolded.

"S-sorry I d-didn't want to s-slow y-you d-down"

"Well you completely fucking stopped progress now, idiot"

"Hidan" Itachi said walking to his side "give me the packs and carry the Hyuuga" the raven said holding out his hand for the packs.

"Son of a bitch. why do I always get stuck carrying her?"

"Because, you are slow and if we were to get attacked we would die if I had to carry her" he said hand still held out for the packs.

Glaring at the raven Hidan shrugged the two packs off and shoved them into Itachi's hands then glared at Hinata before turning his back to her he squatted down so she could get on his back. Biting her lip Hinata hesitated, she didn't want a piggy back ride from someone who hated her, but if she didn't Itachi would be mad at her. Weighing her options Hinata climbed onto the priests back and he hooked his arms under her knees standing up he followed after the raven complaining the whole time. Still muttering curses at the man in front of them Hinata smiled at the childish manner in which Hidan often acted, yet his whole mood could turn and be a sadistic murder in seconds.

After twenty minutes of silence it was starting to get to the Hyuuga she needed something to take her mind off the fact that a mass murder was giving her a freaking piggy back ride to the Kazakage. Looking ahead of her she knew she wouldn't get more than one or two word answers from Itachi and she wasn't about to talk to herself so that only left her personal scoffer at the time being, Hidan. Biting her lip she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, where her chin rested on his shoulder she got a good glance. He looked bored, irritated yet Hinata tried her luck and spoke to him.

"H-Hidan?" she whispered timidly.

"Hum?" was his reply.

"Ummm…" a question escaped her; her brain was pulling a blank for a conversation started daring a glance she saw he was glaring at her. It was a sideways glare but scared her nonetheless. "Do you like L-lilies?"

Once the question was out of her mouth she realized what an odd, an idiotic one it was feeling her face heat up she looked out toward the trees to the right of her to keep her face out of Hidan's sight.

"The fuck kinda question was that!" he barked.

"S-sorry I-I just t-thought…I-I'm sorry" She muttered sadly.

"You're a weird ass girl, you know?" Hidan commented, looking ahead.

"Huh, w-why?" she asked taken aback by his statement.

"Because you have seven S ranked missing ninja living in your house, in a village that hates us and you haven't turned us into your Hokage yet" he said "I think that qualifies you as fucking weird"

"O-oh"

"That's all you have to fucking say is, oh?"

"I'm not v-very good at t-this"

"Obviously" and with that said both fell into another silence.

* * *

**Time skip**

"Hidan" Itachi said suddenly, breaking the silence that had extended over the past two hours, besides the frequent complaining, thanks to Hidan and the fact he was still carrying Hinata, via Itachi's orders.

"The fuck do you want now, bastard?" the priest growled.

"You can put the Hyuuga down now"

"Fucking finally" releasing her legs, Hinata's grip on the man's neck slipped and she landed hard on the ground with a thump.

"Um I-Itachi-san why d-did we stop?" Hinata asked slowly standing and rubbing her lower back all the while.

"We're close to the Sand village's border, Hidan and I have to return to our cat forms" Itachi said shrugging the packs off and tossing them at Hinata's feet.

"Dammit I have to turn back into a fucking cat!" Hidan yelled voicing his opinion on the subject.

"Yes you do" the raven said.

"How long are we going to be in that damn village?" the priest asked, looking at Hinata.

"J-just until to-tomorrow" she stuttered poking her fingers together. She really needed to stop doing that.

"Fine" he huffed, reaching up to his neck he yanked the collar off and a pop sounded, sitting in the middle of a clothes pile was a little white kitten.

"Hyuuga, do not take long in the village, stay no longer than necessary I do not like the idea of leaving the others alone for too long" and with that he unhooked his own collar and reverted to his kitten form.

"O-okay I-Itachi-san" Hinata said packing their clothes into one of the back packs.

Picking Itachi and Hidan and grabbing their collars up she placed them in the blue pack she had them in back in Konoha, zipping the pack halfway closed she rested the pack over her shoulder then flung the other pack onto her back. Feeling for the scroll in her jacket, her hand rested on it, smiling she tested her legs by walking for about ten minutes then jumped into the trees. After another twenty minutes of running the lush trees started to lessen until finally they stopped, stretched out in front of Hinata was a vast ocean of sand. Looking around Hinata didn't see the person who was supposed to be waiting at the border for her, looking back out in front of her she stepped onto the sand.

Walking on sand was much, much harder than walking on dirt for one: sand shifted unlike dirt that remained solid and two: it pulled at your feet. Stopping in the sand Hinata glanced around the vast open plane of sand, how anyone could live out here willingly was amazing to Hinata, with the lack of shade it was extremely hot and the wind threw the sand in your face. She didn't understand it, looking into the pack she checked on Itachi and Hidan, seeing them looking at her she muttered a sorry then looked back out over the sand. Rubbing her eyes she started walking again in what she hoped was a straight line, holding her arm up to her face to keep the sand out of her eyes.

Ten minutes later Hinata came to a stop, in the distance she saw what looked like a shadow not knowing if it was friend or foe she pulled a kunai from her pouch. Licking her chapped lips Hinata took up a defensive stance, eyes lock dead ahead of her, as the image got closer she noticed it wasn't one person but two people. As the people steadily got larger Hinata broke into a smile and replaced the kunai and starter toward the two.

"T-Temari-san, K-Kankuro-san you're the t-two who are t-taking me back to S-Suna?" Hinata asked looking at the blonde and the man in the cat like hat.

"Yeah, sorry that we're so late" Temari said resting her hand on her hip.

"We had a few things to do for Gaara" Kankuro finished then looked over Hinata "Hum the desert took its toll on you already?"

"A-already?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yep, we're not even close to the village yet." Kankuro said grinning at the distraught face Hinata made.

"You're not going to tell me that a little bit of sands beating you?" the puppeteer asked smirking at the pale eyed teen.

"N-no, but it's h-hard to walk on s-sand" she admitted.

"It's only because you're not used to the way it shifts" Temari pointed out "Besides we only have thirty minutes to get to the village anyways and its pretty flat ground, unlike the on the other side of the desert its nothing but rocks"

"O-okay" Hinata huffed.

"After you give Gaara whatever it is the Hokage sent we can take a bath" The older girl said smiling at Hinata.

With the promise of a bath, and new, non sandy clothes Hinata perked up, if only a little bit then her, Temari, and Kankuro started toward the village. Once the village was in sight Hinata's happiness hit its height, she was closer to her bath and clean clothes and also getting Itachi and Hidan water to drink. Walking through the center of the village to the Kazakage tower Hinata noticed something; it was almost like Konoha, except sandier and hotter, much hotter. Reaching the tower Hinata followed both of her guides to the top floor, stopping at a door Temari knocked on the dark colored oak door. After a few seconds there was a muffed 'Enter' opening the door Temari walked in, standing still Hinata felt someone push on her back glancing back she saw it was Kankuro trying to usher her into the room.

Obeying his nudge she stepped into the room with Kankuro behind her, sitting behind an oak desk in front of an open, glassless window was Gaara. His Kazakage hat was sitting on the table and a pile of papers where sitting to his right then she looked at him and noticed he was staring right at her. Remembering what she was sent to Suna for she fumbled in her jacket and finally pulled the scroll out holding it she looked back to Gaara.

"K-Kazakge-s-Sama, L-lacy Tsunade sent me to b-bring you t-this scroll" Holding it out she looked at the floor.

"Kankuro, bring it to me" the Kazakage's monotone voice sounded, then the weight of the scroll was lifted from Hinata's hands.

"You are a friend of Uzumaki Naruto, yes?" Gaara asked, looking up Hinata saw he was talking to her.

"Y-yes my n-name is Hyuuga Hinata" she said while nodding.

"Oh" was his reply as he put the scroll away then looked to Temari "Temari, I would think Hinata would like a bath"

"Right then we can show her around" Temari said grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her out of the office and down the hall. After going down two flights of stairs Hinata followed Temari to a big door, the blonde opened it to reveal it was a guest room.

Stepping in Hinata looked at the blonde "I-is this room f-for me?"

"Yep, and the bathroom is over there I'll be back in a few hours to show you around" the blonde said walking out the door.

Once the door was shut Hinata took the packs off and unzipped the one containing the two criminals and tipped the pack over and they both fell out onto the bed. Looking around Hinata found a pitcher of water sitting on a tray with a cup next to it beside the bed, pulling their clothes out of another pack Hinata set them on the bed closing her eyes she then poured some of the water over the two criminals. Hearing the 'pop' she stepped back to allow them room, hearing rummaging Hinata assumed they were looking for the collars. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Hidan going through the packs then she saw he didn't have on a shirt feeling her face heat up she grabbed the pack from Hidan and handed him the collars. Then walked toward the bathroom, opening the door she quickly shut it behind her and locked it tossing the pack onto the counter she found her brush and brushed some of the sand out of the long midnight locks.

It took longer than she thought it would to get all of the sand out of her hair, once she was dressed she dried her hair as much as she could with the towel tossing it into the hamper in the corner she brushed out her hair again. Then she shook out the clothes she wore to Suna, shaking sand off of them she folded them and put them into her pack. Opening the bathroom door she saw Itachi was sitting in a chair looking at a book he had found somewhere in the room and Hidan was stretched out on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn I'm fucking bored" Hidan said still looking at the ceiling.

"I-I'm sorry but y-you can't go o-outside" Hinata said dropping the pack onto the floor.

"I fucking know that stupid, I'm just saying I'm bored as hell"

"O-oh" then she thought of something "H-how do you t-thing Kaida-chan and the o-others are?"

"Poor bastards probably being forced to play dress up or something with that kid"

"W-what do you think I-Itachi-san"

"Hn"

* * *

**(With Kaida-chan)**

"I really, really hate that kid, if only I had hands and my clay, un" Deidara said sitting.

"I know how you feel" Kisame said twitching his tail.

**"Are you sure we can't eat either of them"** Zetsu's black side asked "Yes I'm sure" his other half answered.

"Oh no he's back, un" Deidara said closing his eyes.

"SEMPAIIIIII!" Tobi yelled bolting into the living room and tacking the blonde kitten and summersaulting backwards into a table "",itsfunsempai" The tabby blurted at lightning speed and in one breath, while the others just stared at him. Then he tried to take off again to only to trip over his own paws before regaining balance and tearing through the house and knocking things over.

"Maybe we can tell Hinata they were accidental deaths?" Kakuzu mused looking at his claws.

"No she wouldn't believe us and she'd be mad" Kisame said then cringed when the front door opened.

"Kitties I'm back" Kaida said walking into the living room. Just them Tobi flew into the room jumped on the couch, chair, and table then jumped over the other kittens and bolted away again. "Huh, maybe using the whole bottle of catnip in that toy was a bad idea?" the red head mused quietly.

"No, you think stupid girl!" Kakuzu shouted but it came out in a high pitched meow.

"Guess what kitties?" Kaida said looking at them "In three days I'll graduate from the academy then I'll be a full fledge ninja just Like Hinata-sensei and Naru- kun" she said smiling widely at them.

"Oh Kami I feel sorry for the ninja community with her as a ninja, un"

"Yeah that blonde kid he's bad enough, now there's going to be two of them" Kisame said a shiver running up his spine.

"Kitties I get the feeling you're talking about me?" Kaida said looking down at them; looking up at the small red headed girl the Akatsuki kittens shook their heads.

"Okay, then I'll go get you some food" she said smiling then walked into the kitchen.

"Hinata really needs to hurry up and get back" Kisame said as they heard Tobi's paws headed toward them. Standing up Deidara stepped to his left and waited for Tobi to tackle him once the tabby was close enough Deidara jumped up and Tobi ran face first into the table leg. Staggering Tobi fell over, jumping off the table Deidara poked Tobi in the nose with his paw.

"Did you kill him?" Zetsu asked.

"No, dammit, un" the blonde said pouting.

"Kitties come eat" Kaida said and the Akatsuki headed toward the kitchen with the exception of Tobi who was still unconscious from meeting the table leg.

* * *

**Maru) Well there was the long, long waited for chapter 9 *cheers***

**Maru) Okay I'm not going to give any predictions on when this next chapters going to come out but I'll have it up I promise. So review and tell me what you thought.**

**Maru) Oh yeah I have another pole on my profile page, so vote on it you know you want too *smiles***


	10. Last day

**KittyCAT-tastrophe chapter 10**

**Pan-chan) Hi I'm no longer Maru-chan101 but I am now Gaara's panda-hime or Pan-chan for short.**

**Pan-chan) Now…OMG! I know I'm such a horrible person -_-' ! I haven't updated this in MONTHS! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry please don't hurt me! *Cowers behind chair* I got addicted to a series called 'The Black Dagger Brotherhood' *Drool* **

**Pan-chan) After the first book I couldn't stop, I had to read all of them and that's seven books, as of now so that's the reason for my LONG absence I didn't forget you guys I just got distracted by VERY sexy Vampires and a kickass plot. *Smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of neck* Vampires are my weakness, heh.**

**Pan-chan) Okay so here's chapter 10! I even put in a recap thingy to refresh your story deprived minds. Oh yeah please don't hate me because of the ending to this chapter…hehe got you thinking now, don't I?**

**Pan-chan) I do not own Naruto**

_Recap:_

_Hinata followed both of her guides to the top floor, stopping at a door Temari knocked on the dark colored oak door. After a few seconds there was a muffed 'Enter' opening the door Temari walked in, standing still Hinata felt someone push on her back glancing back she saw it was Kankuro trying to usher her into the room. _

_Obeying his nudge she stepped into the room with Kankuro behind her, sitting behind an oak desk in front of an open, glassless window was Gaara. His Kazakage hat was sitting on the table and a pile of papers where sitting to his right then she looked at him and noticed he was staring right at her. Remembering what she was sent to Suna for she fumbled in her jacket and finally pulled the scroll out holding it she looked back to Gaara._

"_K-Kazakge-s-Sama, L-lacy Tsunade sent me to b-bring you t-this scroll" Holding it out she looked at the floor._

"_Kankuro, bring it to me" the Kazakage's monotone voice sounded, and then the weight of the scroll was lifted from Hinata's hands._

"_You are a friend of Uzumaki Naruto, yes?" Gaara asked, looking up Hinata saw he was talking to her._

"_Y-yes my n-name is Hyuuga Hinata" she said while nodding._

"_Oh" was his reply as he put the scroll away then looked to Temari "Temari, I would think Hinata would like a bath"_

"_Right then we can show her around" Temari said grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her out of the office and down the hall. After going down two flights of stairs Hinata followed Temari to a big door, the blonde opened it to reveal it was a guest room._

_Stepping in Hinata looked at the blonde "I-is this room f-for me?"_

"_Yep, and the bathroom is over there I'll be back in a few hours to show you around" the blonde said walking out the door._

_Once the door was shut Hinata took the packs off and unzipped the one containing the two criminals and tipped the pack over and they both fell out onto the bed. Looking around Hinata found a pitcher of water sitting on a tray with a cup next to it beside the bed, pulling their clothes out of another pack Hinata set them on the bed closing her eyes she then poured some of the water over the two criminals. Hearing the 'pop' she stepped back to allow them room, hearing rummaging Hinata assumed they were looking for the collars. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Hidan going through the packs then she saw he didn't have on a shirt feeling her face heat up she grabbed the pack from Hidan and handed him the collars. Then walked toward the bathroom, opening the door she quickly shut it behind her and locked it tossing the pack onto the counter she found her brush and brushed some of the sand out of the long midnight locks._

_It took longer than she thought it would to get all of the sand out of her hair, once she was dressed she dried her hair as much as she could with the towel tossing it into the hamper in the corner she brushed out her hair again. Then she shook out the clothes she wore to Suna, shaking sand off of them she folded them and put them into her pack. Opening the bathroom door she saw Itachi was sitting in a chair looking at a book he had found somewhere in the room and Hidan was stretched out on the bed looking up at the ceiling._

"_Damn I'm fucking bored" Hidan said still looking at the ceiling._

"_I-I'm sorry but y-you can't go o-outside" Hinata said dropping the pack onto the floor._

"_I fucking know that stupid, I'm just saying I'm bored as hell"_

"_O-oh" then she thought of something "H-how do you t-thing Kaida-chan and the o-others are?"_

"_Poor bastards probably being forced to play dress up or something with that kid"_

"_W-what do you think I-Itachi-san"_

"_Hn"_

_End recap._

The next morning Temari came to get Hinata so she could be shown around the village, hearing the knock on the door Hinata started panicking about Itachi and Hidan being in human form. Snapping off the collars and switching them back into their kitten forms and hiding their clothes and the collars in one of the packs, Hinata opened the door and greeted the older blonde girl. Smiling widely at the blonde on the other side of the doorjamb and getting a 'what did I get myself into look' from said blonde girl.

Temari lead the Hinata back to Gaara's office on the way meeting up with Kankuro who smiled at Hinata. Once they made it to the dark oak door of the Kazakage office, Hinata had made a new goal for the day: Avoid Kankuro and his stupid and slightly annoying flirting. He had been asking her questions ranging from did she have a special person in her village to did she want one in a different village. Bless Temari, she had threatened her cat eared brother to a slow and painful death if he didn't leave Hinata alone, but it only lasted for a few passed doors.

After another awkward three minutes -for Hinata at least- they reached the oak door and Temari knocked on it then opened the door. Allowing Hinata to enter first Temari knocked Kankuro behind her and entered after the younger teen hearing her middle brother complain as he followed. Sitting behind the wooden desk was Gaara he wasn't in his Kazakage robes and his gourd was no were to be seen, looking up from the scroll he had been reading he looked at his siblings.

"Your late" he said closing the scroll and standing from the chair.

"Sorry Gaara we had to get Hinata" Kankuro replied as his younger sibling walked to the door.

"Are you coming or not?" the red head asked glancing back at Hinata "Do you wish to see the village before you return home?"

"O-Oh yes, t-thank you" she said and followed after the other teen.

Once outside Hinata noticed how some of the villagers smiled at Gaara and how others glared at him some still remembering how he used to be. Hinata didn't see that in him anymore she saw him as a shy and confused teen; because of the simple fact he didn't get to experience anything nice as a child. Letting out a breath Hinata wiped her forehead with her hand, it was by far hotter than what she was used too in the leaf. She noticed that even with the immense heat most of the villages and shinobi wore layers of thick dark colored clothing. Now Hinata wished she had worn a simple short sleeved shirt and not a shirt and her violet jacket as she pushed the sleeves of her jacket up attempting to cool herself. Apparently seeing the leaf ninjas discomfort in the sweltering heat Gaara slowed to a stop and pointed to his left.

"There is a tea shop we can stop here for Hinata to get something cool to drink and to adjust her clothing" Gaara said walking into the tea shop the others following.

"Hinata you have to get over your modesty if you don't want to get heat stroke!" Temari scolded her hands on her hips.

"But I f-feel weird w-without it" she countered.

"Hinata it's a jacket just tie it around your waist and be done with it" the older girl said, she had succeeded in pulling the pale eyed teens hair up into a ponytail now all that was left was her ever present jacket.

"My h-hairs up t-that's fine" Hinata tried looking pleadingly at the blonde.

"Fine be that way but I'm not going to be the one to carry you back if you pass out" the older girl grumbled as she walked into the tea shop.

After ordering their drinks Temari again attempted to get Hinata to remove her jacket, but failed, sighing she gave up and they waited for their drinks. Fidgeting in her chair Hinata wanted to get back to her room to check on Itachi and Hidan she had left them in their kitten form. She had also left out water and she didn't know if Hidan would use it to turn human again and take off. Then again Itachi would stop him from running amuck and the priest really couldn't leave because they all needed her to break whatever Jutsu they were under.

Even if he did leave he would turn into a cat in an hour's time anyways, so both of them would stay in the room, but her anxiety just wouldn't leave. Finally after what felt like hours their drinks were brought and set in front of them, picking up the cup Hinata sipped at the light caramel colored liquid, it tasted like lemons but it wasn't bitter it had an after taste of honey, that's why it wasn't bitter. It was good, not really to the Hyuuga's liking but she drank it purely out of courtesy, because Gaara recommended it to her.

After they had finished their drinks and stood up Temari proclaimed that the tour of Suna would continue and that if Hinata passed out from heat exhaustion she would let Kankuro carry her back. Hearing the older teens threat Hinata unzipped the front of her jacket halfway, and pulled the sleeves as far up her arms as possible, making Temari smile as they walked out into the sunlight and into the harsh heat, the tea shop had been a few degrees cool due to the fact it was shaded. Following Temari Hinata listened to all the things the older teen told her as Temari pointed out shops, food carts and flower shops. Once they reached the middle of the village Hinata's mind had turned back to the two men she left back in the room in the tower.

Determined to think up a reason to go back, she was about to put the plan to action when Temari put her hands over the younger females eyes. Steering her to the right Hinata felt the air cool a degree or two and heard a door shut then the hands were lifted and Hinata's mouth fell open in amazement. She was standing in one of the most beautifully flourished green houses she had ever seen, looking around her shock only grew.

There were plants sitting on shelves, tables, hanging baskets, and in ground pots full of flowers that she had never seen before, ones she was told only grew in snow country but yet here they were in Suna. There were trees, flowers, bushes, and even some birds all of which were either exotic or rare or just common and beautiful.

"Hinata, we should return to the tower so you can gather your things and be on your way back to your village" Gaara said as he watched one of the birds fly overhead.

"This p-place is…beautiful" the Hyuuga said looking at a plant she had only seen in herb-ology books, it was a flower the stem was green with blood red thorns and the blossom on it resembled a rose, except it was blue and had the markings of a tiger Lillie. Looking at the flower the name of the plant escaped Hinata but she knew that type of plant grew near the land of waves and was a durable plant. "Why d-did you bring me h-here?" looking back she saw Temari smiling.

"Temari suggested that you might like the plants in this green house" the Kazakage said turning his attention toward Hinata but his gaze looked past her.

"Oh, well I do t-the plants here are b-beautiful a-are they Temari-Sans?"

"No" the blonde teen answered "This green house is Gaara's"

"T-this place is y-yours?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Yes" the answer was blunt "Just because I'm seen as a monster does not mean I am, after I met Naruto I started to look at things from another perspective and I have found that this" he gestured at the plants in the room "Is nice, a place to come and think I find it…calming."

"Gaara had this place restored and villages who went on trips would bring back plants and give to him to put in the green house and it just grew" Kankuro said as he leaned against one of the tables.

"Oh, I'm glad that the v-villagers are t-trusting you more, N-Naruto- kun will be h-happy to hear it." Hinata said as she gazed at the flowers.

"Hinata-san we can stay in the Green house as long as you wish." Gaara said simply as he watched the Hyuuga study the plants.

(Time skip)

"You spent three fucking hours looking at plants!" Hidan yelled as Hinata packed her things into one of her bags.

"Y-yes, I'm s-sorry."

"Why the hell spend that much time looking at plants?" the priest asked looking at the teen.

"Well…it's b-because they w-were b-beautiful."

"We have to trek through a whole damn forest, you could of looked at those plants and not wasted three hours now we gotta walk through the hottest part of the day!"

"Hidan" Itachi said.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Shut up, you're going to give us away." The Uchiha said.

"Fuck you, Hey Hinata when are we leaving?" the priest asked flopping into a chair in the corner of the room.

"O-once you t-turn back into c-cats." She answered zipping up the pack that held her clothes and some new medical supplies she had gotten from Temari.

"Then that should be in roughly ten minutes." Itachi stated.

"T-Temari-san gave me some more s-supplies for the trip back, s-seeing as we used m-most of the s-supplies on my injuries o-on the w-way here." Setting the bag down Hinata picked up the flower Gaara had given to her it was a simple Daisy but was pretty all the same.

"Are we going straight through to your village or what?" Hidan asked from the chair.

"I'm n-not sure y-yet, Itachi-san?" The Hyuuga asked glancing over to the raven haired man.

"We will decide on the way."

As they fell silent Hinata finished packing then she heard the popping sound telling her the two men had turned back to their feline forms. Putting their clothes into another pack she scooped up the cats and put them in the same pack with their clothes swinging both backpacks over her shoulder she walked out of the bedroom she had been given and walked down the hall. Nearing the front door she saw Temari and Kankuro were standing by the double doors.

"Hey Hinata, Gaara wants use to escort you to the border of Suna." Temari said as the dark haired teen stopped in front of the older blonde girl.

"Oh, o-okay."

"Yeah he doesn't want you getting lost in the desert." Kankuro sighed, acting like he had something else to do.

"I-I can find my way out of the d-desert if you don't w-want to take me."

"Nonsense we can't have you dying in the desert that wouldn't be too good on our treaty now. Would it?" Kankuro said smirking.

"I g-guess you're right." Hinata said in defeat, the two Akatsuki would have to remain cats until they reached the forest's edge, Hidan would not like that, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Alright let's go."

**(With Kaida three days later)**

Eyes closed in concentration focusing her chakra through her body, Kaida stood in the middle of a clearing of trees trying to make more than three clones. It wasn't working too well, three clones would come out perfect but the others would come out with defects. The last one's didn't have red hair it was a muddy pinkish color and her birthmark wasn't shaped right it looked like a small blob. Her clones looked like badly mad puppets they were against her and she had been at it for two hours, focusing chakra then making three perfect clones and two horrible clones. Trying again she got the same result, shouting in annoyance Kaida fell onto her back in the soft grass and looked up at the canopy of leaves. Naruto had left her in the clearing by herself to practice and so far she didn't have anything good to show him when he came back.

She tried her hardest, she wanted to make five perfect clones to blow the other students away in the test to become a Genin she was aware that she only had to make one duplicate but she was going to be the best of the new Genin. She _was_ going to make five clones, opening her eyes she looked at the green canopy of the forest and listened to the birds, sitting up she looked around the clearing. A tree to her left had a slight indentation in it from her repeatedly kicking the same spot there was another tree with cloth wrapped around it that was blood stained from her knuckles and the grass was patchy and trampled from her training sessions with Naruto. She worked hard and wasn't getting a big fat nothing except bruises, cuts, bumps, muscle cramps, and her body hurt in places she didn't know she had!

Sitting up she thought about what Mrs. Oka has told her since the day she started the academy '_You don't have the strength or stamina or speed Kaida you're going to look foolish when you fail'_ Mrs. Oka was right maybe she didn't have the stamina or the strength or the speed to be a ninja but she was determined and that had to count for something, right? Standing up she closed her eyes again in concentration made the hand sign took in a deep breath and whispered _'Bunshin no Jutsu'_ heading the poof Kaida opened her eyes and standing in front of her were four perfect duplicates the last one…not so great but four out of five was better than the three she was getting.

"Kaida-chan!"

Spinning on her heels the clones disappeared in a puff of white smoke she shouted back "Naruto-sensei you big dummy why did you run off and leave me here all by myself!"

"So you could practice Kaida-chan, Pervy sage did it to me and look I'm better." He said his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, yeah." The small girl scoffed "So, whatcha hiding behind your back?" she asked her childish curiosity winning out over her annoyance at being left alone in the clearing.

"Did you make the five clones you came out her to do?" Naruto asked in a teacher-like tone.

"Well kinda I four perfect one's and a not so good one." She sighed kicking at the dirt.

"Fours better than the three you came out here with, not to mention the popsicles will melt in the heat if I make you try for five." He mused as he pulled a purple Popsicle from behind his back. "Here this is your half" he said breaking it in half and handing one part to Kaida.

"Well I guess I'll have to settle with only making four clones I don't have time to practice anymore I have to go home and change into clean clothes." She sighed walking away. "Hey are you coming Naruto-sensei?"

"Of course I will Kaida-chan wouldn't miss it for anything, and Hinata-chan should be coming home soon too." The blonde said making the small red head smile from ear to ear.

"Really that would be great, oh and thanks for the popsicle." Kaida yelled as she ran off to change and make it to the academy graduation in time.

(With Hinata)

"Damn it, in another hour or so we'll be back to being fucking cats." Hidan whined as he trailed behind Itachi and Hinata.

"H-Hidan its o-only until we get h-home then y-you can pu-put the collar b-back on." Hinata said trying to reason with the whiny man.

"Well I still don't fucking like it, and that damn kid annoys the hell outta me."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel with you Hidan." Itachi said finally speaking since Hinata had turned them back into humans.

"Fuck you red eye!" Hidan yelled at the Uchiha's back.

'_This is going to be a long walk back to the village.' _Hinata thought to herself as Hidan kept trying to get a rise out of the stock Uchiha leading the way.

After thirty minutes of Hidan's rambling complaining about having to turn into a cat on Hinata's whim, Kaida, the way girls 'awwwed' at him when he was a kitten and somehow the five reasons Tobi shouldn't be in the Akatsuki. Hinata was ready to pull her hair out, yes she was a quiet and kind person but there was only so much even a saint could take before they snap. After telling his top five reasons why Tobi should be kicked out of the Akatsuki the top one being the fact he was annoying he was about to move onto something else probably throwing insults at Itachi. Before he could start another preachy bitch fit Itachi spoke again.

"Hidan shut up."

"The fuck." The priest barked.

"To our left or did you not notice them?" the Uchiha asked.

"Of course I noticed them fucktard." Hidan said.

Finally Hinata understood what they were talking about when she heard the faint ruffle of the leaves as three ANBU emerged from the tree line. As Hinata looked at the three masked figures in front of her, her heart seemed to hit the pit of her stomach and it got hard to breath they were busted.

"Hyuuga-san are you okay?" the bear asked a katana held in his hand.

Nodding was all she could do her mouth and brain weren't working together.

The smallest of the ANBU made some hand signs and a small hawk appeared in a puff of white smoke sitting on her shoulder. "Chi tell the Hokage about the Akatsuki." The small ANBU told the bird before it took off with blinding speed.

"Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki you and your partner are to release the Hyuuga." The cat said pointing the Kunai she held at him.

"Is this bitch for real?" Hidan asked snorting.

"Hidan we have to leave we can no longer stay here." Itachi said as he reached into the pouch on his thigh "Go retrieve the others and find some place to wait I will find you." Itachi said his voice as calm and smooth as always.

"Fucker you always get to have all the fun." Hidan said as he grabbed Hinata's arm and jumped into the nearest tree dragging the pale eyed teen after him.

"Hi-Hidan we c-can't le-leave Itachi-san al-alone with the AN-ANBU." Hinata stuttered as she clumsily jumped through the trees her balance thrown off because she was being pulled at a fast pace.

"Che those ANBU are probably dead and gone by now." Hidan said.

Hinata felt cold, she had forgotten that the men she had in her home were murderers they were S-ranked criminals and of course they would kill people to keep from being caught and punished. After a long stretch of silence Hinata saw the gates waiting for Hidan to slow down so he could turn into a kitten but he wasn't slowing down.

"Hi-Hidan you c-can't go into the vil-village like t-this." She said.

"You're right let's stop and take time for me to poof into a dumbass cat and get caught then we'd get executed and you'd be charged with treason for harboring deadly criminals! That's a great fucking idea." Hidan snapped as he jumped from the trees dragging Hinata with him.

"Oh" was all she could say because he was right, if they stopped they would get caught.

Following Hidan through the gate Hinata saw the guards were gone, that's right today was the academy graduation Kaida was going to graduate to Genin and she was going to miss it. Feeling guilt stab her she wanted to go to watch Kaida claim her status but Hidan would never allow it she would miss the graduation. Feeling Hidan's grip tighten she was jerked into an ally ready to ask what happened his free hand covered her mouth and she saw two Jounin walk past them. After they were past Hidan pointed up to the roof tops and Hinata nodded, jumping onto the roof they headed toward Hinata's house. Seeing the small tan house Hidan sped up once they were in the front yard he released Hinata's arm and slammed the front door open.

"Get the water collars and turn those dumb fucks back." The priest said as he grabbed the scroll that contained there weapons from the cabinet Hinata had put it in.

"R-right." She said running to her room she pulled the box from her closet setting it on her bed she pulled the collars from the box and was about to leave her room then she took the two packs off. Setting them down she opened the lavender colored bag grabbing some clothes she stuffed them in the pack zipped it up and flung it over her shoulder grabbing the other pack with the medical supplies also.

"Hi-Hidan I g-got them, I don't th-think it's wise to h-have the who-whole Akatsuki ru-running through the vil-village though." She said looked down at the five kittens now sitting at her feet.

"Fine shove them in that fucking bag you didn't have any problem doing it to me and the Uchiha." He said as he shoved the scroll into his pocket.

Ignoring him she knelt down and shrugged the pack with the medical supplies off her shoulder setting it on the floor she unzipped it and reached for Kakuzu setting him in the bag he gave her a look.

"I on-only have t-two backpacks." She said putting the rest of the kittens in the pack zipping it up leaving about an inch unzipped for air. Gently moving the pack onto her shoulders she looked at Hidan who was now adjusting the huge three bladed scythe strapped to his back.

"Let's go" Hidan barked moving toward the door.

Following him Hinata looked at her house, she wouldn't be back biting her lip she shut the door and ran after Hidan who was standing in the street glaring at her.

"Hurry up stupid that damn bird probably has the whole fucking village looking for us!" he snapped.

"Okay."

"What's the fastest way out of here?" the priest asked.

"Th-the front g-gate." The Hyuuga replied as she reached Hidan's side.

"Damn."

"If we r-run on the ro-rooftops it will be qui-quicker." Hinata said pointing to the house to her left.

"Fine." Was the only thing she got before he leapt on the roof and took off, jumping on the houses roof Hinata followed him.

"Th-there's the gate." Hinata said smiling they had made it an hadn't got caught, or so she thought until she saw the blonde and orange.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Oh no N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered coming to a dead stop.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" the blonde shouted up at her, concern lacing his voice.

Looking over at Hidan who had the intent to kill Naruto if need be Hinata spoke not wanting Hidan to hurt her crush "N-Naruto-kun…please…g-get out of the w-way." She said jumping to the ground Hidan behind her.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto said his voice soft then his fists clenched at his sides "What did he do to you?" the blonde asked glaring at Hidan.

"N-nothing please m-move Naruto-kun…they n-need me." She practically pleaded looking at her blonde crush.

"No I can't do that Hinata-chan you can't leave, I can't lose both Sasuke and you." The blonde said stepping closer.

"P-please I do-don't want to f-fight you N-Naruto-kun but I w-will if I mu-must." She said determination in her words.

"Fine if you won't listen to me then I'll have to force you to stay… I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto said his voice soft before his hand shot to his weapons pouch and pulled out a Kunai and ran at the pale eyed teen.

Activating her Byakugan Hinata took up her stance once her bloodline was active she could see Naruto's chakra was all messed up and was swirling out of control due to his anger. This gave Hinata an advantage ducking down she waited until Naruto was within range and thrust her palm into his stomach and twisted her hand gasping Naruto hit the ground gasping. Then hitting the points in his left leg Hinata felt horrible for having to do this to Naruto at least what she did wouldn't kill him because his chakra flow was all messed up. The only backlash for Naruto would be his chakra system would be out of whack for a few days but he'd be alive. Looking down at him Hinata saw something in his eyes, betrayal she had broken his trust and it hurt her to the core. Looking at him with pale eyes Hinata spoke her last words to the blonde.

"I'm sorry f-for what I d-did, Please I h-hope you can one day fo-forgive me, but I'm n-needed they n-need me. Try and un-understand that what I d-did was not f-from hate…I-I…l-loved you." She said while turning to run through the gate.

"Hinata-chan! Don't do this, don't leave!" Naruto shouted.

Biting her lip "I'm sorry, go-goodbye Na-Naruto." She said leaving the honorific 'kun' off the blondes name made her cringe, she no longer deserved to call him Naruto-kun not after what she had just done to him. Running through the trees, the wind helped dry her tears as she realized her old life would never accept her back she was now a rouge ninja.

**Pan-chan) okay I made this chapter longer to make up for the long wait time hope it made up for it.**

**Pan-chan) So do you guys like my ending review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Resolve!

**KittyCAT-tastrophe chapter 11 **

**Pan-chan) I'm baaaack! So I got some more awesome reviews and it seems you guys really like this story which makes me really happy.**

**Pan-chan) Now, the plot of the story will start to kick into play some more, now that our sweet little Hinata-chan is a missing Ninja. Also I said I wasn't going to but I lied, there's going to be a little love triangle thing between Hinata** Kunoichi** and obviously Hidan but I'm not sure who the other guy should be. I'm not sure if I want it to be Itachi or Deidara... So I'll let my lovely readers choose just tell me in your reviews and I'm also going to put up a pole for it.**

**Pan-chan) Now that I've made that announcement onto the story… oh right I don't own Naruto *sigh***

"What the hell do you mean we can't go after her!" Naruto nearly shrieked at the busty blonde Hokage sitting behind the wooden oak desk with piles of paper work scattered around the top of it.

"Naruto!" the Hokage yelled effectively shutting the teenager up. "I never once said I wasn't sending out a team to find her I said I wasn't sending any of you." She said looking at the group of chunin standing behind him.

"Why the hell can't we go?" Kiba yelled and Akamaru growled low in his throat agreeing with his master.

"Simple, you're all too emotionally attached to Hinata." Tsunade said looking at them.

"Then we should be the ones to go get her back that makes us the best team." Naruto hissed glaring at the older blonde.

"No that's precisely why we're the _worst _team to go retrieve Hinata." A feminine voice said from the group behind Naruto.

"S-Sakara-chan why are you saying that, Hinata-chan is our friend and you don't want to get her back?" Naruto asked looking at the pink haired teen.

"Of course I want her back but think about it Naruto." She said stopping to take in a breath. "You and Kiba act before you think you would both charge in blindly and get hurt or worse." Sakura paused letting the unsaid be understood before she continued. "So that would only leave me and Shino alone against one Atkasuki that we know of and who knows how many are with Hinata now." She finished her voice soft and sad.

"But Hinata-chan's not strong enough to protect herself." The blond shouted.

"Naruto did you forget that Hinata is the one who saved us from the giant hornet with her _'Shugohakke Rokujûyon Shô' _while we were looking for the beetle." Shino said quietly.

"I… no I remember, but Hinata-chan is all alone with them and they did something to her she would never willingly go anywhere with them she-" the blonde was cut off as the Hokage's office door was slammed open and Hyuuga Hiashi stormed in followed by Neji who stopped by Shino and Kiba.

"Lady Tsunade is it true that my daughter was taken by the Atkasuki?" Hiashi asked his voice holding no form of emotion. Glancing behind him at the group of Chunin he spoke again. "Lady these children should leave."

"No, I thinks it is better if they stay." She said.

"Fine then please answer my question." He stated.

"Yes Hiashi-san it is true Naruto tried to stop them but-" Tsunade stopped she knew what she was about to say would set the head of the Hyuuga clan off but she had no choice. "-Hinata used her gentle fist on him and escaped with the member I have identified as Hidan." She said and braced herself for the tirade that was about to begin.

"She did what!" the man practically shouted, then spun to look at Naruto. "You let her get away how could you, do you not know how important the Hyuuga blood line is to this village if that stupid, useless girl falls into the wrong hands our village will be ruined!"

"Don't you talk about Hinata-chan like that!" Naruto yelled glaring at Hiashi. "You may be a clan head but if you ever call Hinata-chan useless again I'll hit you." The glare Hiashi received didn't seem to faze the man as he turned back to Tsunade.

"This is not good Tsunade, two of the strongest blood lines from our village are now in the Atkasuki's hands." He said his composure regained.

"I know Hiashi-san we must get her back she is an heir to the Hyuuga clan and an asset to our village as well as a danger now. If the Atkasuki convince or force her to their side we would be destroyed." Tsunade said standing from her chair to pace back and forth near the huge window behind her.

"No, she is no longer an heir to my clan from this day forward I am disowning that wretched girl she's only brought me trouble and shame, the team you send out to retrieve her tell them to bring her back at all cost, even if they have to kill her to do it." He said before bowing slightly at the waist then he drifted out of the room.

"That… bastard!" Naruto screamed. "What the hell is his problem, Grandma Tsunade you're not going to let the team you send kill Hinata-chan are you?" when the Hokage didn't answer Naruto balled his fists and opened his mouth.

"Shisho" Sakura said softly. "You're not going to let them kill her are you she was taken captive it's not her fault."

"You're damn right it's not!" Kiba yelled.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted rounding on the group of chunin and Naruto. "Do you think I want them to kill one of my best chunin, well do you? No I don't but she attacked Naruto who is her friend and ran away with a member of the Atkasuki!" she shouted finally tired of being pegged as the bad guy out to get the poor damsel.

"But she only did it because that guy forced her!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto she was harboring him and Uchiha Itachi at her home and possible the rest of them!" the older blonde snapped. "I received a message from an ANBU's summoned hawk that Uchiha Itachi informed the other member they could no longer stay here." She finished, looking at the shock on all their faces'.

"No, I cannot believe that, I will not believe it." Neji said glaring at the Hokage "Hinata is not a trader like Sasuke she has not joined the enemy." He said as he spun on his heels and walked out the door.

"Hinata-chan is not a trader, Grandma maybe you heard wrong." Naruto said all the fight gone from his voice.

"I didn't Naruto I made the hawk repeat it over and over again." She said.

"But-"

"Damn it Naruto I don't like this any more than the rest of you, the thought that one of my best upcoming Kunoichi is in alliance with the Atkasuki! That two of our most powerful bloodlines are in their hands and another is in Orochimaru's, well I don't okay!" She yelled slamming her palm down on the oak desk making it crack and moan from the impact.

"So what are you going to do?" Sakura asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"What I have to-" Tsunade said running a hand through her hair. "- I have no choice but to proclaim Hyuuga Hinata as a missing ninja in our bingo book and send a team after her." She said expecting Naruto to throw another fit she was amazed when he just nodded his eyes looked dull and defeated, and it hurt the blonde's heart to see him like that.

"What am I going to tell Kaida-chan?" he asked.

"Tell her nothing, none of you are to speak of this until I have spoken with the council." Tsunade said practically spitting the word 'council'. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes" came a muttered response from the group.

"Now leave so I can prepare." She said as she rubbed at her temple after the door shut an ANBU walked out of the corner of the room.

"Lady Tsunade I know you do not wish to hear more bad news but it seems Hyuuga Neji has gone to retrieve his cousin on his own." The fox said.

"…Damn it!" the blonde yelled, her patients finally snapping she brought her fist down shattering the oak desk in front of her. "You-" She growled pointing at the ANBU "-find Kakashi and you two are to bring Hyuuga Neji back here I don't care how you do it just get him back here. Now!"

"Yes, Lady." The ANBU said then quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh my head." Tsunade moaned as she flopped into the high backed chair, looking at the desk she sighed. "Shizune is going to kill me."

"Naruto-kun lied to me!"

"Man Kaida calm down." A boy with short black hair said as he gazed lovingly at the leaf head band in his hands.

"No, he lied to me he said him and Hinata-sensei would be at the graduation." The red head growled as she gripped the piece of medal in her hand.

"So why do you care you made it you're a ninja now and we have an awesome jounin as our leader." A girl with waist length caramel colored hair that was tied in a loose braid said.

"It matters because Naru-kun and Hinata-sensei said they would come and watch I don't like it when people lie to me." Kaida said.

"Kaida why do you keep calling her sensei, didn't she get kicked out of her compound?" the caramel haired girl said spinning a Kunai around her finger.

"I don't care about that Kimi, Hinata- sensei accepted me as I was."

"What a dirty tomboy." Kimi said looking at Kaida and the long sleeved shirt and baggie shorts she had on.

"Yeah and she don't care that I'm not a prissed up powder puff like you!" Kaida barked taking in the lime green leggings the navy blue short skirt and the lime green tank top Kimi wore.

"Shut up just because you look like a boy don't take it out on my clothes." Kimi growled.

"Girls, girls can't we-"

"Shut up, Jin!" both girls shouted.

Opening her mouth to shoot out a sarcastic comment at Kimi Kaida heard a group of people talking she knew one voice and she ground her teeth.

"That stupid Naruto." She growled ready to run around the corner and pummel him she stopped when she heard them more clearly.

"I can't believe that Hinata-chan would join them." Naruto's pink haired friend said, what was her name again she had helped at the school once; her name was some kind of flower.

"I know what you mean Sakura-chan I don't believe it either." Naruto said.

'_What are they talking about?' _Kaida thought then felt someone tap her shoulder looking back she saw Jin give her a weird look, holding her index finger to her lips she went back to spying on the Chunin and Naruto.

"Do you think the Atkasuki used some kind of Jutsu on her to make her obey them?" asked another of his friends.

'_Atkasuki, why does that name sound so familiar?"_

"I don't think so Hinata is smart enough to break Genjutsu's." said another boy wearing glasses.

Again someone tapped Kaida's shoulder only this time it was Kimi, grabbing Kaida the caramel haired girl dragged the red head away from the group of chunin around the corner.

"Kimi what the hell." Kaida said, looking at the other girl.

"Kaida, do you have any idea who the Atkasuki are?" Kimi asked.

"No, why who are they?"

"You both already know my dad works in the interrogation corp. right?" she stated, when both nodded she continued. "Well I sometimes go there to take him lunch and one day when I went the guard at the door was gone so I went past to the back where civilians aren't supposed to be. When I overheard my father and some others talking about the Atkasuki there missing Nin's from different villages with skills that could almost rival that of the five kage. There S-ranked and if your 'Hinata-sensei' is with them either she's a traitor to our village or there hostage and if it's the latter it will not end well for her." Kimi said with sympathy in her voice.

"No, Hinata-sensei." Kaida muttered and before either of her new teammates could grab her she was up running toward the group of Chunin, jumping up both of them got there in time to see Kaida stop and speak.

"My Hinata-sensei is not a traitor!" she said glaring at the group of teenagers.

"K-Kaida-chan." Naruto muttered.

"How much did you hear?" Sakura demanded looking down at the red head.

"I heard enough to know that none of you deserve to be my Hinata-sensei's friends to even doubt her loyalty to our village." Kaida growled tears collecting in her eyes.

"Kaida-chan come here." Naruto said stepping toward the small girl to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted backing away from him. "You said Hinata-sensei was one of your friends Naruto- kun how could you even think she would betray us."

"I'm not saying she is, it's just that-" he said trailing off.

"That with the evidence we have collected Hinata may or may not be in alliance with them." The teen in the glasses said.

Glaring at him Kaida spoke. "You're all wrong my Hinata-sensei will come back!"

"Kaida-chan don't get your hopes up." Sakura said.

"Shut up." She shouted then looked at Naruto. "You I thought you were mine and Hinata-sensei's friend but you're not… I hate you Naruto!" she shouted before turning and running away from the group of teens her new teammates behind her.

Running toward her house tears pouring down her face Kaida heard her teammates yelling at her to slow down but she didn't care she wanted to be alone. How could her Sensei's friends believe she was working willingly with the enemy, it was absurd, ridiculous and Kaida hated them for thinking it. Finally Kaida looked up and saw she had ran to an old training field, slowing down Kaida stopped and dragged in some ragged breaths and wiped the tears from her face as her two teammates caught up with her. Both of them were panting and Kimi's cheeks were painted a faint shade of red, she was such a light weight how did she ever pass the tests?

"K-kaida… what was…that?" Kimi asked between gasps.

"They don't believe in her." The red head said simply.

"You just yelled at a group of Chunin then ran away, is this Hinata really that important to you that you'd react so harshly?" Jin asked his breathing back to normal much faster than Kimi's.

"Yeah she is, she's my role model I want to be just like her." Kaida said. "A lot of people don't see it but Hinata-sensei is really strong she lives by herself, helps at the academy, goes on missions and she never complains. She's confident too it just takes her time to see it but when she does nothing can stop her from getting or doing what she set out for. Hinata-sensei is my idol even if no one else sees it, so for her friends to say those things it makes me mad."

"Whoa, if that's really how you feel go tell the Hokage maybe she'll send out a team to get Hinata back." Jin said smiling at Kaida.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go do that."

"First of all you need to go wash up." Kimi said.

"Hey!" Kaida shouted, thinking the girl was picking on her again she realized she had been crying and running so she had to look horrible.

"Yes Kaida you look horrid, here." Kimi said pulling a small compact from her pocket.

Flipping it open Kaida made a face she looked even worse than she thought her eyes were red, swollen and blood shot from all the crying, her hair was a mess and her face had smudges of dirt on it, snapping the tiny mirror closed she handed it back to Kimi.

"I'm going home to take a shower." She said turning and walking away from Kimi and Jin.

"Okay just tell us later what happens." Jin shouted as him and Kimi walked the opposite direction.

After her shower Kaida felt better, opening the bathroom door she was walking down the hall when she heard Mr. and Mrs. Oka talking, stopping she listened.

"Yes dear that's what I've heard that horrid Hyuuga girl is in cahoots with that group everyone's been talking about the Atkasuki." Mrs. Oka said as she poured a cup of tea.

"That's awful and we were letting Kaida hang around her." Mr. Oka retorted as he took the cup his wife handed him.

"I also heard the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi has told the Hokage to bring that girl back by any means even to kill her if they have to." She said something of a smile in her voice.

"Well it would bring back some dignity to their clan if she was dead." That was it Kaida couldn't hear anymore spinning on her heels she ran up to her room.

Yanking open her bedroom door she grabbed a backpack from her closet and shoved some clothes into it and zipped it up grabbing her weapons pouch she strapped it to her thigh and flung the pack over her shoulder. Slipping on her sandals she grabbed a hair tie from her bedside table and pulled her shoulder length hair into a ponytail walking to her open window. She hopped onto the window sill she saw the darkening sky and she also noticed there was no one on her street, smirking she jumped to the ground. Adjusting the pack so it set on both shoulders Kaida ran toward the gate of the village she was going to go get her sensei back one way or another.

Hinata didn't really know how long she had cried for or how far she and Hidan ran before the priest even gave a hit to slow down but her eyes hurt and she was getting a headache so she was guessing it had been a long while. Once Hidan stopped and hopped from the tree to the ground Hinata followed suit and dropped un -gracefully to the ground landing on her feet before falling back onto her butt. Her legs felt like soggy ramen and her eyes were unfocused as she stared at the ground in front on her, her mind felt blank. She no longer belonged to a village, she was rouge, a missing nin, they all leveled out to one thing, traitor! She ran this through her head she had abandoned her village her friends and possible handed herself a death sentence if she was ever caught, for what? Six S-ranked murders, what the hell was wrong with her, she had to be losing her mind, maybe if she went back to the leaf they would let her pass trial on a plea of insanity? Really, it might work after all she was with Six Atkasuki members if you didn't have some sort of head problem something is seriously wrong.

She was thinking about her plan to go back to the hidden leaf, run straight to Tsunade fall to her knees and brake down in tears and beg for forgiveness and taking the insanity plea. When a noise behind her dragged her to reality, slowly she looked over her shoulder at the lavender pack securely strapped to her back. Seeing it quiver she remembered the small, furry criminals that were inside it, slowly she moved to her knees and shrugged off the pack. Unzipping it she tipped it up not as gently as she normally did and the Atkasuki kitties came tumbling out spitting, and hissing at the rough treatment of their small bodies. Up-ending the bag the clothes that Kakuzu had made them fell out in a heap, then she unzipped the side pouch and pulled out the water collars and set them down. Grabbing the other pack she pulled out a half empty bottle of water and stood up un twisting the cap and poured the water over them.

Turning around Hinata walked between two big oaks and leaned against the one on her right staring out into thick foliage as the kittens turned men put on some clothes. She stayed there looking straight ahead at nothing even as the group of criminals started talking.

"This is great now we're screwed, un." Deidara sighed.

"Well look on the bright side we don't have to stay in that cat form anymore." Kisame said sounding happy about that lone fact.

"Yes but now we have nowhere to live." Kakuzu put in.

"Oh yeah." Kisame said sounding somewhat sad.

"So Hidan where is Itachi?" Zetsu's light side asked curiously.

"The hell if I know he told me to go back to the village and get you fuckers and take off and that he'd find us later."

"So we just have to sit here and wait for Itachi-san!" Tobi chirped happily and plopped down on the soft grass.

"I guess it would make more since if we stayed in one place it would help for Itachi to find us quicker." Kisame mused.

"I believe that we should find a cave or a thicker clearing-" Zetsu's light side started then his dark side finished. "-So the Shinobi her village sends do not find us."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea; it would cut down the chances of their trackers finding us." Kakuzu said.

"Fuck we just stopped from running all fucking day and you want to go spelunking!" Hidan barked hating the idea completely.

"It's either that or they find us and we have to kill them." Deidara said, trying to infisize he didn't really feel like murdering the pale eyed teens people in front of her, but the dense man in front of him didn't catch on.

"Who fucking cares, it's not like we haven't killed people before!" he said.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said looking at his idiot partner.

"What the hell do you want patches!" the priest snapped.

Not saying anything he gestured towards Hinata who was still standing between the trees but she was now facing the talking group. Her bottom lip was quivering and she bit it trying to stop what was going to happen next, but she could have bitten her bottom lip clean off because the pain didn't stop the inevitable. Sliding down the trunk of the tree Hinata sat on the ground, as tears once again rolled down her face pulling her knees up she wrapped her arms around tem and buried her face. She didn't want them to see her like this a crying, blubbering mess of a Kunoichi, she was supposed to be the one to save them yet here she was crying because she was no longer a leaf ninja. She was damned sure none of them cried like a big baby when they left their villages, hell they probably laughed or killed some people on their way out.

She knew for a fact that Itachi murdered off his whole clan save for Sasuke his little brother, which was a bad thing in the long run because now he was in league with Orochimaru. She hated herself for being weak, for crying, and for not being able to stop the tears, her father had been right all the years he tore her down made her feel worthless. It was all true she was all the things her father had called her, but all of that was going to change, lifting her tear streaked face from her arms. She sniffed lifting her hands to wipe away the tears and stood up on shaking legs as she looked over at the Atkasuki minus Itachi, if they could walk away from their old lives she could too. She would become strong she would train hard even if it killed her she was going to better herself she would not let her old life hold her back any longer. Reaching up she untied the headband around her neck and held it in her hands watching as the small slivers of light that filtered through the trees made it shine.

Her hand found its way into her weapons pouch and her thin fingers wrapped around the handle of a Kunai , pulling the blade from the pouch. The sharp medal of the blade flashed in the soft light as Hinata drew it across the medal and the insignia of her headband, making a deep gash. If she was a missing ninja she was going to the world know it, slipping the Kunai back into her weapons pouch she re-tied her headband around her neck. Looking at the men she saw confusion, shock and admiration on their faces' as she picked up her two packs and flung them over her shoulder. Walking to them she stopped and gave a small, weak smile she had severed the only bond still holding her to her old life and now that the shiny thing was marred with a gash she felt as if she could force herself to go on.

"Well l-lets go w-we n-need to f-find somew-where safe." She said as she walked ahead not wanting to lose the resolve she had just found. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would ask the Atkasuki to train her to be strong to prove, her father, her village, her friends but most of all herself that she was worth the effort.

**Pan-chan) Ta da! There is chapter 11 neat, huh?**

**Pan-chan) Ya know I'ze kinda abused Naruto the last two chapters… poor little guy but it must be done! **

**Pan-chan) Okay don't forget the poll I posted, it's up on my profile if you want to vote on who should fight for Hinata's affection. But just so you know she's going to end up with Hidan but I think it would be fun to have a little fight for her.**


End file.
